Behind the Curtain and Past the Mirrors
by Mariba
Summary: 6th year had a background story that the world forgot. A love story between two enemies choosing to comfort another in the events of pre-war. Conflicts arise as does friendship that leads to romance. Together in comfort but what gets in the way? Conflicting emotions arise and what happens next? Placed in a combo of the books/movies.
1. Ch1 Comforting the Enemy

**HEY! MERLIN'S BEARD YOURE ACTUALLY READING MY STORY! -fist pumps-**

**haha, well hello :) My name is Marie and this is my first chapter story. This chapter can be very long but i assure you the next ones are usually about 2000 (i always try and work around that) This story takes place sixth year and I mostly stick to the books but the movie does have parts i am a fond of :) **

**As you read please tell me your thoughts, i truly cherish what you have to say. I do know that there are some..out of character things in it but you know what, sometimes that just has to happen :P :) There is a lot of fluff in these first chapters but i assure you I'm heading somewhere, so if you're getting tired of it (which i find odd to think if so) or you think this is just going to be a fluff story...I'm sorry, but that isn't entirely the case. Hold on tight because I'm going somewhere with this in which you are going to have a love/hate/feels relationship.**

**Oh by the way, thank you for clicking on this story, I don't think you'll regret it :)**

**(Warning: If you like smut, this isn't the place for you. But please try it out anyway :)**

******Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but if I did, Dramione would be canon.**

* * *

The cheers of Gryffindor rings though the halls as kids fist-pumped and whooped in victory. Today was a bright day, dripped in the sprit of scarlet and gold. Today was Gryffindor's 6th victory over Slytherin. For once, it was not Harry that was on the house's shoulders as they would chant, "Potter! Potter! Potter!". No, no, no. Today was RON WEASLEY's day. For once, it was Ron's day to shine. He had waited for this day for a long time.

As everyone chants "WEASLEY IS OUR KING," a spoof on the Slytherin's joke, Ron turns as red as his hair. Hermione turns to Harry who beams up at his friend, relieved it was his friend's turn in the spotlight.

He told her how he's tricked Ron to thinking he was on the luck-potion but truly, it was all him. She wants to squeeze the life out of her generous friend. She tries to hold tears back she is so happy for Ron…Ron, the boy with the smudge on his nose that grew on her like a disease. He grew on her and by her 3rd year she realized she actually fancied the goof. She had it in for Harry at first, with his interesting and redeeming qualities, however, when she thinks about it, it was the the boy with the ginger hair in 3rd year who was carried off by Sirius as a wolf. Her heart races for him and she can't find herself without him.

This could be her chance. With all the excitement and celebration, this could be the day she finally takes him and plants one on him. She beams up at him. She calculates that she should have the chance a minute after he was let down from the Quidditch team's shoulders.

But no. That didn't happen. Someone, for once, beat her to something. And this something was something better than, should she say it, grades. Lavender Brown, the blimp, grabs him with her greedy hands and eats him up. Her stomach does a flip, in the most horrible way. A bad taste forms in her mouth, she blushes, and everything inside her feels like poison. Her lip starts to tremble when the wolf-whistles and loud cheering start.

Time slowed down as her face sinks downwards. Her heart aches and her eyes dry up, preparing to grow misty with tears. The scene plays out in front of her and it seemed so unreal. Unreal because she...she didn't think Ron would actually kiss her back. She was a creep! Why?

Her heart pounds as her eyes are glued on the scene. Snap out of it Ron! Push her aside and come to me, you stupid arse!

She bit her lip.

She has had enough, she spins on her heel and brushes Harry's shoulder as she storms out.

Anger and sadness fall down on her. Tears swell up in her eyes. All she knew is she wants to get away from the Common Room as fast as she could. Away from it all. Away from everyone before they saw her like this.

Her lip trembles more and she clasps her hand over it. She starts to walk faster and the pictures she walks by start to whisper: whispering gossip. _What is wrong with the Granger-Girl? Why is she such a drama-queen? I haven't seen her like this since second year. What is it?_

Whispers and whispers and whispers... SHE COULDN'T TAKE IT!

She sits down in an empty class room, pacing back in forth with her wand grips tight in her hand.

"_Avis_." She summons birds out of her wand and watches the graceful figures fly in the air.

She hops on top of the desk and concentrates on the paper-like birds that tweet and chirp above her and let those sounds of fluttering and chirping consume her mind.

_Focus on the spell, Hermione. Forget about...him._

But she couldn't. He kept coming back to her head. The image burns into her skull, him kissing that...that _freak _Lavender Brown. She is a creep! She is bizare! What did Lavender possibly have over her? Why did she even care so much?

Tears start to streak down her face and she quickly tries to brush them off.

_This is ridiculous. Ron is...not worth it. _

She goes on and on with her thoughts, trying to bring herself up. Trying to convince herself of so many things but the image of Ron and Lavender keep bringing her down. She feels broken. She was strong for so long, looking in the mirror feeling confident that one day she would be noticed by Ron like how she was noticed at the Yule Ball. She thought she was getting somewhere.

That's the thing about life: as soon as you think you're getting somewhere you spin in another direction. That's why it's so hard to keep your hopes up because high expectations result to low reality.

Everything likes to crash down on you in hard ways. Life isn't a picnic; It's an on-going battle where you have to watch where you step because there are booby-traps and illusions.

She starts to think of the words her mom always told her, "When life gets hard, it means you're getting stronger. Life never gives you more than you can handle and if it's hard than that must mean you're a really strong person. Whenever something bad happens, it means something good is coming around the corner. You have to have bad to appreciate the good."

This cheered her up a bit but didn't stop the aching inside. She returned to her birds, trying to concentrate and block out everything else.

"Hermione?" A voice interrupts her thoughts.

She faces the intruder of her thoughts—Harry.

Someone did care after all.

"Oh, hello, Harry," She says, hating how her cracked voice sounded. "I was just practicing.…"

"Yeah…they're—er—really good…." He stammers, trying to be cautious.

She flexes her jaw, "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations."

"Er…does he?" Says Harry, trying to be innocent.

"Don't pretend you didn't see him. He wasn't exactly hiding it, was-."

The door of the classroom bursts open with none-other Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown, holding hands. She bets he knew she was in here, just wanting to show off. Just to rub it in her face. Just to break her heart.

"Oh," He says, seeing them. Lavender giggles out of the room going 'Oops'.

There is an awkward tension in the air and Hermione's face grows hot and cold at the same time. She gives him a dark, cold look worthy of a Slytherin, the flock of birds circling around her head.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," She says in a low, dangerous whisper. "She'll wonder where you've gone."

Heat builds up in her face as she stands up, hands gripping on her wand so hard her knuckles were turning white. They were so darn perfect together with their stupid, stupid, stupid-

She walks towards the door, stiffly trying to keep her cool. Then…she saw Ron get relaxed, which pulled the trigger.

"_Oppugno!"_ She snaps at the doorway. She has a wild look on her face as she points her wand at Ron. The birds spin around and fly directly towards him, attacking and clawing his face and everywhere else. She flexes her jaw and clenches her teeth as she spins around to leave. She lets out a whimper as she hears the flock of birds attack her friend.

She was so mad!

She glances over at Lavender who was swaying, waiting for her… boyfriend.

Hermione gives her a dark look and Lavender looks like she nearly wet herself as she lets out a whiney whimper. Hermione glides down the hallway. When she thinks she is out of sight she lets herself melt down. She tries to wipe her eyes while walking fast, turning left and right, up and down stairs and corridors, trying to get away.

Suddenly she slams into someone.

"Hey, watch it!"

She rubs her hands quickly over her face, "S—sorry."

"You better be," _Oh no, she knew that voice now. _"you filthy, little mudblood."

She closes her eyes tight, concealing the fire behind and flexing her jaw.

No matter how many times…that word, that one word just kills her inside. She didn't care being called ugly because she was better than that. She could change how she looked on the outside if she ever thought it to be really true. If someone didn't like her personality, she could act different. But no…you couldn't change your blood. It was a permanent status. It made her feel rotten, inhuman. It gives her a bad taste in her mouth.

"Malfoy…I'm _so _not in the mood." She manages between her teeth.

"You honestly think I care what mood you're in? You frizzy-hair-OH!" He flies back ten feet and crashed into the wall, his blonde hair now dripping in front of his face.

"I said…I'm not IN THE MOOD!" She lowers her wand, breathing heavily.

She frowns slightly, _her hair wasn't frizzy anymore._ Just that one comment replaces her anger. She almost forgets the original reason for being mad.

Malfoy blows his hair out of his face, and comes up to his feet. As he dusts himself off, she can't help notice how much he had changed since that first year. He is taller, and not a skinny little kid anymore. He had gotten in shape from Quidditch. She shakes her head and keeps walking.

"Wait a minute Granger! I'm not done with you!"

He follows after her down the hallway and all the way to the gardens. She whips around, aggravated; her wavy hair all sweeps to her shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, MALFOY?"

Malfoy smirks, holding up his own wand, "Tactus ignis!"

A reddish light comes out of his wand and Hermione doges it just in time, holding up her own wand, casting her spell. It is a violet light that wraps around his ankles and slams him to the ground.

On the ground, he scrambles behind a pillar before pointing his wand at her. He shoots another spell which hits Hermione, causing her to shriek as she feels like a hundred insects are biting her on a small part of her arm.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ She flickers her wand as soon as Malfoy was in sight.

His wand tumbles to the ground and he hides behind the pillar again, cursing.

"What now, Malfoy? You don't have your wand! What are you going to do now?" Hermione said, shaking a pointed wand towards the pillar. Spells are swarming in her head like mad.

Malfoy takes a breath and makes a quick decision. He rolls on the ground and grabs his wand quickly, casting another spell just before he scrambles to his feet.

Soon there is an ongoing battle of spells in which miss each other by just inches. It was light after light, a show where colors dance across the courtyard. They didn't have long till a teacher was bound to notice-heck the Gryffindor tower could probably see it and the Slytherin dorms could probably hear it. It was a dance where they circle each other and skillfully dodge incoming curses. Their hands did dancing movements as well in each practiced technique, and Hermione couldn't help but be impressed with Malfoy's dueling skills. She didn't know he was actually a good caster. The number of spells he had was extraordinary. Soon it seemed as though it was more for sport than an actual fight.

That is until he says, "Where's the rest of the Golden Trio, mudblood? Potter and Weaslebee kick you out of their adventures or something? Find a new girl to worship over? After all, Weasley's now apparently a star he could probably get-"

Hermione's eyes light up in rage and she summons a very powerful spell that makes him spin around then hit the ground at full-force, causing his limbs to contract for a second as if there were ropes pulling him from all sides.

"I TOLD YOU I WASN'T IN THE MOOD!" With each word, she applies a different hex, leaving Malfoy on the ground bouncing with each spell in pain, reminding her of when he was famously called the 'amazing bouncing ferret'. " I'VE HAD A PRETTY RUBBISH DAY AND NOW YOUR'E HERE JUST TRYING TO MAKE IT WORSE! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

She drops her wand to the ground and clasps both her hands to her eyes that rain sobbing cries as her whole body shakes.

Draco takes a second to catch his breath. His heart is pounding and he has to crack his body just to get up. He checks his nose and sure enough a drop of blood comes down. He grabs his wand.

He is breathing heavily and watches as the Granger girl crumples to the floor in tears. After healing himself, he points it at her.

However, he can't find himself to do anything to her. Despite how she was just hexing him like there was no tomorrow, he can't. He picks up her wand and helps her up with the other.

She is too much of a mess to resist the help and she clings onto him as he puts his arm around her and guides her back into the castle. He is leading her towards the Gryffindor Common Room when she stiffens and starts back-tracking.

"No…No…I don't want to go back there," she whimpers.

He looks down at her, the pathetic girl just clinging onto him like she didn't know they are enemies. He quickly shakes his head.

"Then…where?" He asks.

"I—I dunno."

He takes in a deep breath then glances around to make sure no one saw them together. He sighs and knows just the place to go. However, he has to be careful to pick the right place or he could get her into worse trouble. If she ever found out what he was doing... If her friends find out what he had to do…

His forearm starts to itch and a cold chill goes through him.

They get to the right hallway when he thought: Hermione's Special Place, ignoring how daft that sounds.

When the doors to the Room of Requirement open, he braces himself. He steps in and finds rows and rows and rows of books on golden shelves. There are red velvet couches and a burning fireplace that makes everything feel relaxing and warm. It smells of peppermint and fresh-cut grass. He grins; that's the scent of her two favorite smells. What a muggle-born thing to like.

She sighs and loosens her grip on him. He leads her to one of the seats and sets her down gently. She slowly unfastens her grasp and falls into the sofa. Draco looks at his shirt and sees two wrinkled spots where her hands were and a little bit of tear-stains.

"Good job, Granger, what if my friends see this on me?" He says, gesturing towards his messed up shirt.

She is curled up now on the sofa, with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mhm-k. Um…I'm going to be heading off now. You're going to be…ok, right?" He stammers, still wondering why he was helping her. He shifts his feet, uncomfortable like any guy is when a girl is crying.

"No. Stay," she pleads, wondering why she wanted Malfoy's company, if anything.

"What if I don't want to, Granger?"

She looks up with swollen eyes and her voice is faded as she mouths, "Please."

Draco feels something within him drop. His shoulder slumps down and his face seems more relaxed. He walks towards the door and she gasps. He stands in the doorframe for a minute that seemed like an hour when finally he makes up his mind.

He closes the door and walks back to the girl in need of company, despite who it was.

"Thanks," she half-smiles, adorably.

"Don't mention it," he says. "Seriously. Don't."

They sit there in silence for a while as Draco silently twiddles his fingers awkwardly waiting to leave. Suddenly, Granger switches positions in order to her lean her back on him. His relaxed position stiffens and then her head starts to nest itself first onto his shoulder, then trying to get comfortable on his chest.

He stiffens more, wondering why he was allowing her to get her muggle-born germs all over his nice Quidditch uniform. He pushes her head away and sees her face get tighter. He sighs and then tosses his Quidditch uniform in the corner with his jacket.

"Why?" Malfoy whispers.

Hermione looks up with sleepy eyes, "I dunno." She blinks, "I just know I don't want to go back to the Common Room and I don't want to be alone."

Malfoy sighs then allows himself to get comfortable with Granger on the couch: her head on his chest, his arm around her, and her practically on top of him. Unknowingly, he finds himself playing with her surprisingly soft hair.

"How come?" Draco asks.

"Mmm?"

"How come you don't want to go back into the Common Room, Granger?" Malfoy asks, still wrap

"I thought you should be jolly. You know, you won the Quidditch match," Malfoy shakes her playfully, attempting to make the situation better-maybe leave faster, "Only because I let you win, of course."

She snickers, "Yeah, because a Malfoy 'lets someone win'."

He laughs a little. Hermione never….actually saw him laugh. He snickers, he sneers, he is sarcastic and mean. She never saw him smile, much less laugh.

"Did I just make you laugh, Malfoy?"

Silence.

"Yeah, I should be going now," Malfoy adjusts himself to stand up when Hermione grabs his arm.

"Draco," she whispers with pleading eyes. She then gasps and half-covers her mouth.

"You…you just called me Draco," he slowly turns to her, a little unsettled.

"…Yeah."

"…Why?" She actually sees fear in his eyes like the moment before Buckbeak had kicked him Third Year. "W—Why did you just call me by my first name? You always call me by my last name."

She opens and closes her mouth like a fish, not knowing what to say.

"Listen, Granger," he adjusts himself to face her, snatching his arm out of her grip, leaving a sense of electricity where there hands were, "We," he points to her then himself, "are not friends."

She frowns, "I know."

"We are enemies."

"I know."

"I need to get back to my…friends."

"But you don't want to, do you?" The question was rhetorical. She faces her eyes to the ground, "If you wanted to, you wouldn't be walking aimlessly through the halls."

It is Draco's turn to be speechless.

"If they were your friends, you would have been with them. If they were your friends-"

"They may not be my friends, but they are better than you," he snaps, that fear still in his eyes. He is starting to breathe faster and she doesn't know why.

She slowly reaches her hand up and touches the side of his face, he resists by flinching, "Draco… I don't think you should put this act up around me. I already know."

"You think you know so much, but there is so much you don't," the fear in his eyes turns to anxiety, that ill look that was becoming his signature look this year.

"Talk to me."

"Why?" It comes out as a snap, but she notices she still has her hand on his cheek and he didn't remove it.

"Because right now, we both need someone."

He closes his eyes, "I can't tell you - especially not _you_."

"Why?" She asks gently. He silently curses her for being so gentle, with him none-the-less who tormented her constantly at her years at Hogwarts. Why does she have to be such a loving person? It didn't make sense.

"We…aren't on the same side," he finally says.

She frowns then slowly, instinctively traces her eyes down to his left arm. She breathes in, but refuses to give a gasp. Was Harry right? About the left arm...was Harry right? With her other arm she gently grabs that arm. He flinches, but for another odd reason allows her to.

Why am I letting the filth touch me? Why? She's going to see! She's going to know!

She rolls up the sleeve and makes it an inch before she sees the permanent black ink making the end of what she knew as The Dark Mark. She rolls her eyes up into his, which are avoiding hers. He snatches his arm away and quickly covers it up, clutching onto the fabric covering it.

He imagines she would kill him right then and there, to run away, to run to Potter and Weasley, to do anything other than say, "I'm so sorry, Draco."

The way she says it is so sincere, so gentle, so touching he finds his lower lip trembling. He bows his head and stiffens. "Don't you pity me, mudblood. I sick of that look. Knock it off. And don't t-" he says stiffly.

She quickly grasps her arms-ignoring what he said- around him into a tight hug with her head over his shoulder.

It is a foreign gesture to Draco, a hug. He was never hugged. No one really ever cared.

He finds her body and soon they are wrapped up in each other and Draco's whole body is shaking. He is frightened by her actions. He doesn't know what to do.

She squeezes him tighter, ignoring his harsh words that were starting to come out of his mouth during this. She knew him long enough, she could brush any words of his away. She knew boys as well; No guy admits he needs help, sympathy, or love. They play off cool despite the storm inside. She looks into Draco's eyes right then and realizes the silver lining was that was the storm. Malfoy could have had an internal storm all along but no one paid much attention to him. If they could only look into his eyes like she did right then.

She closes her eyes and sinks back into him. He stops talking, seeing his insults were useless. Now what? Cutting off his words made him think...feel...

He feels empty.

He feels alone.

He feels like everything was hitting him in the gut at a hundred miles an hour.

He bites his lip and frowns. He takes a shaky breath.

Suddenly, slowly his hand comes around to her bank and very hesitantly lies on her.

Why was he hugging her, the enemy, the person with the blood his family made him grow up to hate? He didn't know. At that moment, he doesn't care. All he knows is for this moment he felt safe and loved by the enemy.

She whispers gentle words and strokes his back. She finds it ironic how she is supposed to be the one to be cheered up. Instead, she is sitting in her happy place, escaping the reality of the outside world, comforting the enemy.

A few minutes pass as she slowly pulls him away to get a look at him – he refuses to make eye-contact with her.

When he does make eye contact, it is brief. He looks at her, then his lap, then back up. It was as much of a thanks she is going to get out of Draco Malfoy.

"So…why were you so upset?" He clears his throat.

"Something silly. Umm," she brushes back her hair in a cute way, "I—I…Lavender Brown kissed Ron. And…I was supposed to. She got to him first. It's silly…stupid. I guess," she fakes a laugh, "I was just jealous. And I hate feeling like…" She shrugs and then waves her hands forwards as if demonstrating how her feelings were flying.

"It's not that stupid," Draco whispers with a crooked grin.

She sighs, leaning her head on him. She lets it rest there for a moment, trying to stop her breathing, afraid of anything that would tick him off. He takes a sharp breath anyway.

"This is wrong. I'm your enemy, and you're…you're a mud-" he takes another breath and frowns.

"Yeah, I'm a mudblood!" She snaps, rising to her feet.

Draco flinches. He doesn't like the way it sounds out of her mouth; it sends chills down his spine.

He starts walking out of the library. Hermione follows after him, heart racing, "Draco Lucious Malfoy!"

He snap-spins around, "Bloody hell, you sound like my mother!" His eyes are wide and there is some hint of panic. "Listen, I know you're having all these feelings -" he gestures her up and down like she is soaked in liquid emotion, "-but it's just rude to…" he fights for words, "do that. You just saw Ron kissing Lavender, so you're—," He does the movement with his hands, "all over the place. Try and get your act together and understand where you stand."

She takes a step closer to him, making it so they were less than a foot apart, "Draco. Please."

He notices how much she had grown and really matured since he laid eyes on her first year. Her hair is so silky and falls in elegant curls and she looks as slim and elegant as a ballerina. How had Weasley been so blind? Naturally, she now looked twice as good as she was

He smirks, "My presence must be very welcoming. I just made Hermione Granger beg for me to stay."

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

"Can't even think of a clever enough comeback, too dazed?"

She narrows her eyes, "Yeah, I am. I'm dazed by how ridiculously self-centered you are."

"How could I not be, I mean look at me," he half-grins.

"Why do you have to be like this? As soon as you're close to any true emotion you feel like you need to be this," She gestures at him, "Cocky, self-centered, all out git. I mean, it's probably your upbringing but—"

"My upbringing? You're one to talk -"

"-but that doesn't mean you can't think for yourself. Just, trust me, Draco."

"Hermione, why would I trust you? You always hang out with Scarface and Weaselbee! And you're a loyal, trust-worthy person that everyone loves! You're the most brilliant witch of your age and you by far pass everyone else up with…all…" He slowly shuts his mouth. He just complimented Hermione freaking Granger.

She is speechless. Absolutely stunned. For the first time ever she is at a loss for words. She opens and closes her mouth in disbelief.

"See? This is why I don't speak my mind. I say stupid things and—what are you doing, Granger? Oh not again..."

She squeezes him in a tight hug, her curly hair ticking his mouth. He pats it down so he wouldn't breathe it in, choke and die. Well, not die but that's beside the point. It is so close. He breathes in and smells her sweet shampoo on her warm, soft head. He closes his eyes for a second then quickly pulls her off him.

She is dazed by his own musky scent and surprisingly warm body. She thinks since he is so pale he might be cold, but no, he is comfy and strong.

She blinks up at him with a slight blush crawling on her cheeks.

"Great, now you love me," he says, slapping his head.

She laughs and slaps his shoulder, hard, "I DO NOT!"

He shakes his head with a half-smirk, "Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever!"

They laugh and it slowly dies down.

"Thanks," she says, smiling up at him. She slowly walks towards him then, very cautiously, gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh look at the time!" Draco says, gesturing towards an imaginary watch.

"Are you…blushing, Draco?"

"No, that's absurd. Malfoys don't blush."

"No I'm pretty sure-."

"Nope," he says quickly and looks everywhere but the smiling muggleborn, who is trying to catch his shy eyes.

He opens his mouth but she stops him, "Just leave before you say something stupid." Hermione puts gently with a slight tint of humor.

He looks at her and she rolls her eyes up to the ceiling.

"I have to go now anyways," he quickly says then tones down the light air. "I have stuff to do. Stuff that if I don't do…" He takes a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes. Yes I do," he looks down, not wanting to meet the eyes of the girl who is so brave and confident she can save everyone. He doesn't want to look at her and let her see the true coward in him and the facts that force him to do what he does, "You don't understand the circumstances."

"Tell me, I can help."

She would be so eager to help him, an enemy.

"I don't want your help. Don't you understand?" He looks at her with sorrowful eyes, "You'll just go down with me. I know about your mission. I have to do mine."

She blinks.

He takes another deep breath and smirks, "Besides, if I stay any longer the Slytherins will smell the muggle-born off me." He winks.

She smirks back, "Oh, I'm sure you would like that."

"Hey, that's my smirk."

"I guess I stole it."

He laughs, genuinely laughs. He shakes his head and walks over to her. He holds her shoulders and slowly leans forward. He is a centimeter away from her, his cool breath brushing her face. She waits for it but it never comes. He just holds his position.

She blushes and forces his head away from her. He takes her hand in his and plants a kiss on it, looking into her eyes. She blushes and tries to hold back a smile. He grins, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Darn it, Malfoy…" she tries to stop her face from getting redder.

"I made you blush," he smiles and looks at the nearest distraction. "Seriously, I should get going now. So should you; Potter's probably looking for you."

She snorts lightly, "Yeah, and he would never know who found me first. Where the heck were they anyway?" Suddenly she is mad. "Here I was in this room for a long time and no sign of any of my friends. I wonder if they even noticed."

"I'm sure they noticed," he says sincerely and then frowns realizing he is being sincere. He clears his throat, "And let's keep the first part true."

"What happens in the Room of Requirement, stays in the Room of Requirement. Capesh?" Says Hermione.

Malfoy tilts his head in confusion.

"It's a muggle saying," she laughs.

"Oh."

"Just say capesh," she laughs with a half-smile

"Capesh?" Draco smirks and raises his brows to himself. "Oh. And…everything. Not a soul, not a word, not a hint. I'm betting Potter has already guessed about my, erm, mark. He wants to murder me already. He can't have evidence."

Hermione takes a deep breath, "I love my friends more than any thing. I've disliked you for the longest time. But…I see where you're coming from. But I swear, if anyone gets hurt…anyone…" She stares darkly at him, and he gulps. He gets it. But how is she supposed to react when she finds out his mission is to kill Dumbledore? He already hurt people.

Draco nods, "And…you know we will have to act like this never happened. Just like the Yule Ball."

Draco refers to their past history in an almost shy-matter.

Hermione half-smiles, "Yeah. Best keep it that way. There would be a riot." They stare at each other for a moment and she whips her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I feel for you Draco, I really do. Hopefully when-,"

"You feel for me, Granger?"

She smirks into his shoulder one last time backs off and slaps his arm, "It's a muggle saying, you perve."

She laughs to the ceiling. "Sorry…sorry." He is half way out the door when he turns to her again, "Thanks and am sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything," he nods his head, "And…you're not bad, for a mudblood." He winks.

"Sod off, Malfoy." She smirks and closes her eyes as she shakes her head, "And…you're not so bad either, for a ferret."

He smiles, and nods towards her as he turns left on his heel, heading to the Astronomy Tower.

"Why are you going up there for?" She calls.

He spins around, shrugging, "The stars help me think. Clear my mind."

She gives a weak smile, "I do that sometimes too."

"I'm sure you do, Granger. Great minds think alike," he then glides up the stairs

Hermione stares after him before turning her own direction. She feels better, but so much worse at the same time. She feels sorry for Draco, but mad at him too. Her feelings are everywhere.

She makes it down the stairs then sinks down.

She is reminded on why she was sad in the first place- Ron. Which seemed really stupid now.

However she has to keep to her and Draco's promise.

She is overwhelmed with the lies to come. She hates how Harry should be the one who should be comforted in relationships. Heck, he loves the forbidden sister. He likes Ron's sister, Ginny. Which is still kinda weird in Hermione's eyes, but they make a good awkward couple. Oh well, he is the one who was hurting with relationships. She sees the way he looks at her and she's sure from earlier that the awful feeling she gets when seeing Ron and Lavender is how he always felt with Ginny and Dean.

But, she is hurting for a completely different reason now.

That is Draco Malfoy.

A Death Eater? Harry was right?

Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater...

Her mind wraps around it and the more she tries to find excuses to be mad about it, the more she thought abou

Her mind wraps around it and the more she tries to find excuses to be mad about it, the more she thought about how he was the one who stayed with her, comforted her, he was the one who found her. Was it all an act? Most likely. She starts thinking more but it is hard to think without almost breaking down. Soon tears water up. She pities Draco. She pities him with all her heart. She couldn't imagine stepping into his shoes. She grew up with Draco Malfoy: he was a cocky, arrogant git who always tried to be the best. He is no real villain. She is positive he was forced into it.

Anyone could see he had changed.

He no longer made witty, sarcastic and rude comments in class. He didn't go out of his way to pick on people. He was angry and in angst. From the look of his face, he hadn't slept. The smirk had been wiped off his face and he just looked...in pain. Her heart sank and she found herself crying, actually crying for Draco Malfoy.

Ron and Lavender.

Did they care about Harry, who was obviously having a rough time?

Did they care about Hermione, with tears coming down her face?

Did they even see the change in Draco Malfoy?

Did they not see that there was chaos everywhere, but they were too selfish and self-centered to possibly consider it?

No he didn't get it!

Some things were much more important than people you fancy like Ronald and Ginny-the two oblivious Weasley siblings.

Sure, she liked Ron and it hurt her to see him act so foolish around a stupid, daft girl like Lavender Brown. It hurt her to see Harry suffer too.

But...there was so much more.

Just an hour with Draco Malfoy changed that.

And what were they now? Friends?

You can oddly call it that, despite what he might think. She believed that in some weird way they were. They told each other things only friends told another. In fact, there was a great bond. They told each other things that they told no one else, can't tell anyone else.

They trust each other, or they did this night.

From then on...she knows her relationship with Draco Malfoy would be something else entirely. She is ready to be there for him when no one else is. She understands the big picture but was just scratching for the details.

She wants to help the enemy.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**you know that box...right -stretches- there **

**V**


	2. Ch2 Slug Party Behind the Scenes

_**Hello, this is Marie. This story takes place right before Cormac and Hermione go to the Slughorn Christmas**_

_**Disclaimer: JK ROWLING YOU ARE SO AMAZING, YOU OWN THESE CHARACTERS! You might dissaprove, you might not. I truely believe in this ship. Whatever floats everyone's boat, i guess. **_

* * *

"Oh, Hermione, you look absolutely delicious," Cormac McLaggen purrs as he takes Hermione by her waist and bringing her to him.

Hermione's face instantly goes pink, which just makes him think she wants him. Oh how he was so wrong.

Hermione admits she feels completely and inevitably foolish. Here she is with one of the last people she'd ever want to be sharing the same room with, nevertheless going to a party with on Christmas. She feels uncomfortable and unsafe. She regrets wearing this dress and would rather rush into the Gryffindor commons and pull on a nun outfit instead. But with Cormac's sick mind, it would still probably be a turn on.

She is wearing a salmon-pink dress with a low V neck and formed a bell skirt. It is a very flattering dress that shows off all her curves and hugs her waist. The low cut is making her feel self-conscious and she finds Cormac staring. Hopefully it will all be done and over soon. She just wants to make her crush jealous but she knows it was a mistake—he wasn't even going to be there to see her. Cormac will think it's all for him. The dress, the makeup, the gentle curls and how she looks so elegantly beautiful.

Cormac is a perv. And her crush hates him. That's why she asked him.

He moves his head down to hers, "What do you say, ditch the party and move onto…other things?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

Merlin knows what girl actually finds that appealing in any way. Sure, he is handsome but the only physical contact she wants with him is a slap in the face.

She politely shrugs out of his grasp, "Um, no…I was really looking forward to the, erm, party."

"Can't wait to show me off, can you?" He licks his lips.

She gulps, opens her mouth, and then, realizing it wasn't worth it, continues to walk towards the Slug Club.

She is awkwardly walking with him, who just will not SHUT UP. He starts out how hot she looks, then immediately focuses back on himself. He goes on and on about Quidditch then to his daily routine of how to look so attractive. She frowns as he goes into explicit description of how he showers. Her eyes widen and she quickly look opposite of her.

He keeps talking and talking and talking.

She starts to imagine him at full speed. Surely his mouth would walk off his face then come back just to kiss himself. What an odd thought. Oh how he loved the sound of his own voice.

"Hermione? Hermione?" A hand waves in front of her face.

"Oh sorry," she blinks. He stands in front of her, making her stop, "What?"

He slowly smiles and gestures above them.

Her gut feeling is to run, and run quick. In horror, she knows what it is, but looks anyway. Above her is a cursed mistletoe. Its green colors mock her vision. It is a plant of poison to her, betraying her in everyway. She despises and hates this wretched weed.

Two hands grab low on her waist and pull her way too uncomfortably close to Cormac. He licks his lips, "Looks like you're studded about this happy coincidence. I bet you waited patiently for this."

She is about to say in no way in Voldemort's knickers, but he grabs the back of her head and slobbers all over her mouth. His kiss is beyond forced. A hand is at the back of her head and the other is slowly going below her waist to her bum. She is pressed up against him and uses her arms to try and free herself. He takes this as wanting more. If she thought she was close, then she is even closer now. She feels like she is being vacuumed up into a dog's mouth. She struggles to say something but his mouth was preventing her; all that could be heard *are* muffled sounds. His tongue is persistent in trying to gain entry. Every now and then it did.

Tears start to whelm up in her eyes. Why her?

She stops fighting, feeling her face getting hotter by the millisecond. She just…stops. She presses her lips together as hard as she can. She can feel bruising starting. She drops her hands to her sides and stiffens. Her eyes remain open and stiff. If only she had laser eyes, then Cormac would be a pile of ashes.

She'd then take those ashes and dump them down a drain to a place where they would be eaten by the most hideous of monsters.

No, he didn't even deserve that. He deserved each of his body parts, slowly being beamed off one by one, inch by inch. Then, those parts would be eaten to the monsters. The only thing left of him would be his head so he could see his body being eaten. Then she would drop him to his doom.

He finally stops, looks at her, then really looked at her.

"What? Why are you crying?"

She takes a deep breath. With as much "niceness" she has left in her she hisses the words, "If you could ever so do me the biggest favor and let go of me…that would be just fantastic." She forces a glass smile that hurt her face.

"Hard to get?" He smiles and starts to kiss her again.

"No! Stop!" She moves her head away quickly.

Before he got to her though, she feels a force take him off her in a quick movement. She opens her eyes to find Cormac pinned up against the wall. The rescuer—I guess she would call it—had one hand grasped in the wrinkled of his shirt and the other strongly pointing a wand towards his throat.

"The lady said no, you worthless git. Were you raised by wolves or your own reflection?" He spits the words in his face, each one dropping like ice.

"M—Malfoy?" Cormac stutters, not believing what was in front of him.

"No, it's Buckbeak, of course it's me*," he* shoves him up harder against the wall.

"This is none of your business, Malfoy. Go pick on Potter."

Draco lets out one snicker, "It's absolutely my business. Now I suggest you leave now before I hex you into oblivion."

"Malfoy, I have this under control," Hermione says behind him.

"That's not what I saw, Granger," Draco's eyes appear to be wanting laser-vision as well as he stares daggers into Cormac.

"I do now." He glances at her to see her wand was out and pointed directly at Cormac. She is now talking to him, "If anyone is hexing you into oblivion it's me. You're slime. How dare you. I understand the whole mistletoe tradition but that was out of line. You're scum."

"I thought you were enjoying yourself."

"Oh…my…what in the world could have possibly, in any way, given you the slightest impression?" Her eyes are like fire…golden fire.

Draco finds himself gaping at her. She is so hot when she's angry. However, he wouldn't ever be stupid enough to get her as mad as this – or say any of those thoughts out loud.

"Well, were you not kissing me back?"

"If by 'kissing you back' you mean how I was struggling to say get the bloody hell off me?"

Malfoy smirks and releases Cormac, dropping him to the floor. He walks over to Hermione and gently puts his hand on her shoulder, "He's not even worth it. It's like talking to the Giant Squid in the lake."

Hermione laughs at this, "You're right."

She turned to him, "You can go back to the party or to the dormitories but get out of here."

He dusts himself off, "What, are you guys a couple now? What would your father ever say, Malfoy, if he found out you were defending a muggle-born?" He glares at the platinum-haired boy.

"I'm the only one allowed to mess with this muggle-born, McLaggen," he says coldly. "So, really scram before you have to explain this embarrassing incident to Madam Pomfrey."

McLaggen struggles to his feet and then jumps, clutching his buttocks as an orange light hits him.

Hermione puts her wand away and Draco grins, "Couldn't help yourself, could you?"

She just glares in Cormac's direction. He turns around to see Draco smiling at Muggle-born Granger. It was so odd...he must be imaging it, because there was no way in hell Malfoy and Hermione would ever...no...just no.

They look at each other and Draco realizes she is shaking. He slowly moved his arms around her, giving her plenty of warning and chance to back away. But she allowed him to hug her. As soon as he is she clung onto him, grasping his clothes in her fists. She dug her face into his shoulder and he pats her back.

"Thanks," she says, slowly releasing him after a long moment. She smiles up at him, "It's been a while."

"Yeah," He shrugs. "So what were you doing with that loser anyways?"

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, almost grinning, "I didn't have many options. I was trying to make Ron mad so I picked someone he most despised…didn't do go in my favor either."

"Really Hermione, why didn't you just-" He pops his mouth and stops himself.

"Ask you?" She finishes.

They laugh.

"Well," *she* says, getting back to her old, cheery self. She can't even finish her sentence before she starts laughing again.

"Oh honestly, Hermione, I don't get why!" He starts really laughing. Hermione was one of the few people that could make him smile, much *less* laugh. He grabs the front of his cloak and cockily adjusts it, trying to be impressive, "Guess you couldn't handle this."

She slaps his shoulder and he pretends it hurt, "Ouch." He grins, "Just because I'm so superior." He laughs between each word as she repeatedly slapped him.

They walk over to the wall and sit down by it, very close together.

"Stupid ferret."

"Silly beaver," he* winks at her, causing her to slightly blush.

"Hey!" She slaps him again, "My teeth are straight now, dim-wit! See? See!" She gets up in his personal space to clearly point that out.

He moves her away with his hand, "Ok! Ok!"

She laughs, showing her teeth. Suddenly she wipes her mouth violently with the back of her hand. "Ew, I still feel like he's kissing me," she makes a disgusted face.

Draco looks at her with sympathy,"I'm sorry, must have felt like slugs."

She rolls her eyes, and sighs, "I should have asked you."

"Should have. Because unlike Cormac, I know you want this," he says cockily while brushing back his hair.

"Please," she laughs.

"Only if there's a cherry on top*," he* smiles, using her muggle-saying. She slaps him again, "Gosh, he really wound you up. He had you swearing and everything. I can't even do that, really. Hermione Granger doesn't curse."

She gives an exhausted scream and leans on him. He is so comfy. She could just fall asleep on him. Maybe then his arms would wrap around her.

"Don't fall asleep," he says, reading her mind.

She looks up at him, gazing into those liquid silver eyes that have specks of dazzling green and blue. He smirks and she finds herself glancing at those soft, full lips. She then traces his frame with her eyes from his strong jaw to his blonde hair. He no longer gelled his hair back but still styled it. He so wasn't the pale old git from first year - he wasn't a little first year anymore. He changed as much as she did. When he talked, she felt his deep voice rattle like a vibration against his chest.

"I might, you're so boring," she teases, looking away.

"Sorry, I'm so rude." He sits up straight and looks at her deep in her fiery gold eyes, "Should we start a forced snogging session? Because there is a mistletoe. It's a legitimate excuse, yeah?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Why do you think I pulled Cormac off you? It's my turn," he leans in teasingly with puckered lips. She pushes him away because of how silly he is acting.

"This is ridiculous. Come on, let's go to the party," she scrambles up and lets out a hand.

He grabs it and forces her back down, to only slingshot himself up.

He grins then offers his hand, "Come on, let me help you up."

She rolls her eyes and takes the hand, trying to yank him like he did to her but he only stumbled slightly. She pushes him hard with her hands and he catches her hands and pulls her in.

"Granger," he sang in a low tune. "Look what you did."

"What? Oh." She looks up then smirks.

They are under the cursed mistletoe. They couldn't leave unless they kissed.

"You did that on purpose."

He smirks widely in reply, "Guess your dreams are coming true."

"Let's get this over with," Hermione says as she closes her eyes and puckers her lips tightly. She waits but then only hears Draco laugh.

She opens an eye and finds his hand in front of his eyes.

"What?"

"You look like a duck."

She gasps and went to slap him but he catches her hand with his Seeker reflexes.

"Ok, sorry."

"Better be."

"Just kidding, I'm definitely not denying you looked like a duck."

She narrows her eyes at him. He smiles and crushes her anger.

"I know, it's hard to stay mad at a face this gorgeous*," he* grins.

"Merlin, you are hopeless. You may be my friend now*,* but you are completely self-centered. You told Mclaggen he was raised by mirrors! Ha! At least he's not married to one! Can you not look past your stu—m—"

Draco takes her face into his hands. Unlike Cormac, he was gentle with her. She wasn't pressed up against him. The only things touching her were his nose, lips, and hand on her face. She instantly relaxes and closes her eyes gently and lets them flutter like butterflies. He does a nice gentle dance and she grasps his arms and gently strokes them up until they were at his shoulders. One of his hands goes to the back of her head. She has a flashback of Cormac but then relaxes when he begins to stroke her curls. His lips start to fade away, making her want more. He smiles into her kiss as did she.

His hand then travels to stroke a lock of her hair behind her ear. He *strokes her jawline and dances his fingers beneath her earlobe. She moans in pleasure and her heart begins to beat faster and the butterflies in her stomach are going crazy.

He then pulls back, "See, I'm not hopeless." He grins. She smirks at him and blushes.

She takes one of her hands and plays with the blonde hair at the back of his head, "You're so adorable."

"Oh shut up," There is pink crawling up his cheeks. "Malfoys aren't adorable. We're sexy, handsome amazingness."

"I bet they don't blush either," she* says, playfully slapping his blushing cheek.

"No, they don't," he laughs. Suddenly there is a silence.

Hermione speaks up, "I have a question."

"Mmm?" He says, holding onto her forearms.

"What were you doing down here anyway?"

He blinks, "Well, it is the dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room is here…"

Hermione frowns, "Liar."

"No, that's the truth."

"Those are facts, I want the truth. Were you heading to the Room of Requirement, Draco?" She gazes into his eyes, searching.

His Adam's apple moves, "Yes and no."

"Draco…"

"Fine! I heard you were going with Cormac and I knew he was a bad bloke. I was heading to the R.O.R. then I saw you and him and followed you, yes, Granger. And don't think so highly of yourself just because a Malfoy is concerned about you. Actually, yeah feel pretty damn special. I care about you. I wasn't going to have him do the things he bragged about doing. He's the lowest of the low. I couldn't just-" Hermione gives him a quick peck on the lips, "leave him to -" She kisses him again, "have his way. I mean come on, these are the times for *-*"

"Malfoy!"

He blinks down at her, "What?"

"You know how I go into rants and don't shut it?"

He blinks, "Of course."

She rolls her eyes, "And you always just want to say shut up?"

"Always."

"Well, shut UP." She grabs his face, "I just kissed you three times and you just kept going on and on and on. It's like you-"

"Knew that if I kept talking you would kiss me?" He gives her an evil grin.

She smacks him upside the head.

"Oh no! Mudblood germs! Help!" He mocks as he fled away from her. She grins and chases after him, tackling him to the ground in the process.

She messes up his hair with her hands and his hitch* her legs up so when he stands he was carrying her piggyback style. She giggles, then realizes she was in a dress, she starts hitting him, "Let me down! Let me down!"

He gasped, "Oops, sorry mudlbood."

She punched him hard as she was let down. "Idiot."

"Know-it-all."

"Know-none-at-all."

"Bookworm."

"Ferret."

"Gorgeous."

"Blondey—wait what?"

He winks at her and shrugs, "You once told me kindness kills. Thought I'd give it a shot."

She hits him playfully again.

"Merlin's beard, I'm going to have bruises up and down my arm tomorrow."

"Good."

"Oh Granger…" He shakes his head to the ground.

"Can we go to the Slug Club Party now?"

His eyes widen, "You were serious about that? No!"

"Come on, oh sexy one."

"What?" She abuses the moment of confusion and starts to drag him to the party.

She laughs and then he slips out of her grasp. "Not happening, Hermione. They will eat me alive and spit me back out just to make—what are those things called again with the sticks and meat? Oh well, I'm NOT going in there. They all hate me and I kinda hate them too." Suddenly his arm burns and he cripples to the ground,"Ouch!"

"Draco!" Hermione crouches down next to him and strokes his back. She whispers, "Is it the dark mark?"

He nods, "It's like how Potter's scar feels when he gets his Potter-senses. But mine doesn't mean anything else but a mad, bald, no-nose evil wizard is having a tantrum and he takes it out on everyone that's cursed with this stupid mark. Ouch."

"You should go back to your Dorms," Hermione soothes. "Get some sleep."

"Oh no, if I go to sleep now…during this rage…" He shudders. Of course, nightmares.

"Ok, let me attend this for a few minutes so they know I'm alive and then I'll meet you in the R.O.R. Ok? Don't do anything, you hear me? No birds or apples."

"You know about the apples?" Draco asks, trying not to smile.

"You always have a green apple on you."

Draco stands up, reaches in his pocket and takes out a shiny green apple, "They're my favorite fruit."

She laughs as he takes a bite.

"Ok, see you there," she turns to leave when he catches her arm.

"I do think you look absolutely stunning." He lets a half-grin, "Just thought you should know."

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were going somewhere."

Draco laughs, "No, I'm just a superior."

"Ok," she snickers and he pulls her in again.

"Underneath a mistletoe, are we not?"

"Yeah we already—Right." She gives him a quick peck on his soft, perfectly formed lips, "There, you big oaf."

He makes a sarcastic bow and starts walking away, tossing his green apple.

As soon as he turns the corner, she does a quick spin like she did at the Yule Ball.

She just kissed Draco Malfoy multiple times…and liked it.

As she enters Slughorn's party she finds another bloody mistletoe right under the door and Cormac waiting under it.

"I knew you'd come back for me. What was up with you and Mal—" She covers his mouth with her hand then wipes it on her dress.

"I'm sorry, but I'm back now."

Cormac studies her for a moment, shrugs, and just went with it, "Ok, beautiful."

She is about the shrug past him when he gestures to the mistletoe.

"Oh um…not now…maybe…" She dodges past him, which was hard since he was a good Keeper. But she points out the entrees that distract him. She quickly dodges across the room and behind a curtain.

She has a moment to catch her breath before Harry followed after her. Of course.

"Hermione, what are you doing? And what happened to you?"

She blushes and tries to fix her hair. "No, I've just escaped. I mean…I left Cormac under the mistletoe."

Harry then gets on her case about that but rather than the Draco situation. When the waiter came under too, she takes the chance to make her breath smell bad. She needed a backup plan. When Cormac came back she took that as her chance and went for the door, leaving Harry behind.

She is just about to leave when she found Draco…getting escorted by Filch. "Get your hands off me, you filthy squib!"

He is now the center of attention as he was brought to Professor Slughorn.

Flitch looks very proud of himself as he pulls Draco by his robes, "Professor Slughorn, sir. I just discovered this boy lurching in an upstairs corridor. He claims to be invited to your party."

"Oh no," Hermione whispers under her breath. Draco looks directly at her, warning her. She tilts her head, curiously.

"Ok—Ok I was gate-crashing." _Of course he would rather people think that_. "Happy?"

Suddenly, Snape stepped forward to escort him out. _What? No! She needed to be with him._

* * *

**_Oooohhhh what's going to happen? _**

**_Be patient and wait for the next chapter._**

**_Also, please read on :)_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it and please i cherish your reviews like chocolate after a dementor attack ;)_**


	3. Ch 3 ROR confessions

**Disclaimer: JK ROWLING IS THE BOSS, she owns these characters. I edited it, so its better 3**

* * *

Draco rushes into the Room of Requirement and slams the door door behind him. He lets out the breath he must have been holding and lets out a long groan. He talks a breath and adjusts himself.

Wait, why does he care? He only befriended her last week. The girl he called filth since second year. The muggle born…

Oh yeah, because she's the only decent human being in this entire school who isn't crazy, an idiot, a psychopath, a self-centered prat, or any thing awful. This girl is flawless and it took one night to melt away any idiotic belief that her blood in any way was different than his. She didn't _steal _magic, it was a gift worthy of her. If any one was worthy of magic in this school it was her. She was completely self-less…and smart…and everything wonderful.

Of course, he wouldn't tell her all that. It would just tug on the Gryffindor pride and soon her nose would be stuck in the air. No one needed that.

He thinks for a second and then it hit him..

_Merlin's beard he kissed her._

His eyes widen suddenly.

He kissed _Hermione Granger._

WHAT! He has a moment where he looks around to make sure no one sees him as he makes a little dance with his arms.

He kissed Hermione _Granger; _the girl he is set up to hate…an enemy. And gosh, she was fantastic. But…where does that lead them?

He did like her since first year but then when his father heard about it that summer he had the biggest lecture as well as a mini torture session. He flinchs at the memory as his father did everything to shake his beliefs. That's why he treated her so bad, he tried to dismiss everything. Then, it just came as a second nature. It was adorable when she got mad. She was one of few people that actually didn't take his crap and had some intelligent comeback. Third year it finally hit him (quite literally) that she was the one for him. OF course, mixed feelings just made everything a million times worse. He was an idiot then and still was. Heck, he dated girls but none were Hermione Granger.

He had to suck up the fact they could never be together at all. His stupid burned in believes about Mudbloods and Gryffindors, and Potter on top of it. Then this mission. No.

Then _this._

Oh well, he just has to dismiss it. He has to. But he can't

"Hermione? Are you here?" He calls.

He gazes around the magnificent room they made. It was Hermione's happy place. It was the place he brought her while she was crying over Ron. Ah, the bloody idiot. He had no idea why she had feelings for him. He was breaking her heart and didn't even realize. What a bloody idiot…He was as unworthy of her as the slugs that spat out of his mouth second year.

"Hermione?" He calls again.

The walls of the room were a faint gold or silver. There are rows and rows of wooden bookcases stacked with books. There is a long table with six chairs and past that was a mini common room. It had red velvet couches and a burning fireplace. It was warm and it was difficult to not have your body melt into relaxation. It smells delicious as well along with the crackling fire.

Hermione is sprawled over one of the couches, eyes closed and arms supporting her head. Her long legs are dangling over the side and her dress is sprawled around her. Her eyelashes flutter from her light dreams and her hair drapes over part of her face.

She looks angelic especially with the glowing firelight.

Draco slowly approached her and her head came up with blinking eyes. She was a light sleeper.

"Took you long enough," She states, with a faint smile. Her voice is tired and he wonders how long she had been here.

Draco shrugs. "Snape is PMSing."

"Why?" She sits up straighter/

Draco sits on a couch opposite her elbows on his knees and hands supporting his head. He sighs, "The thing I have to do."

Hermione fiddles with her dress. After a moment she meets his eyes with caution, "You never really…told me what that was. I know about the, erm, _mark_ and this "mission"," She air quotes the _mission_.

"What did you just do with your hands," He copies her, innocently.

She laughes, "It's a muggle thing. It's called air-quoting."

"Ah," He nods, "Muggles are so odd."

"Hey!"

He shrugs, not taking it back.

"And don't think I can't tell your avoiding the question." Hermione snaps trying her Gryffindor bravery.

Draco purses his lips, "Ok," He takes his sweet time answering while she waits in anticipation.

His Adam's apple quivers. He takes a breath and sits back into the couch, takes out his green apple and begins to play with it.

How was he supposed to tell her. Her of all people. He made up his mind but the words couldn't come out of his mouth. They were stuck like his saliva transfigured itself into glue, preventing him to speak. His heart begin to beat faster and he stared at the fire, avoiding her wise, beautiful brown orbs.

He takes a deep breath, "The big, bad Dark Lord has ordered me to..." His eyebrows knit together and his eyes glitter, "To...erm, kill Dumbledore." His insides shiver.

There is an awkward silence when the only sound heard was the sound of crackling fire. Draco stares blankly at the fire, trying to cast out all of his emotions, not letting them escape his face. His eyes are hard and his face was blank. He waits for her mind to wrap around this. He waited for the spells to be cast. He waited for his last hope to walk out on him. He waited for the pain. The fire looked so tempting. He could end it...but...then...the Vow...he wasn't that selfish. He wasn't selfish. He wasn't the one who makes selfish choices, bad choices...he is the one who didn't have a choice.

"What?" She finally says.

Draco leans forward, his elbows on his knees, "I have been forced into the impossible mission of killing Sir Albus Dumbledore." He glances sideways at her, " Me, a sixth year forced to be a Death Eater in the summer under no free-will _then_ forced to make an Unbreakable Vow to promise Dumbledore's death by the end of the term. And needless to say, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow."

Hermione's eyes widen, "That... sucks."

"Tell me about it," He leans back into his couch.

"Wait, so that necklace-,"

"Yep," He pops the 'p'. Then sits forward, getting serious as he looks sincerely into her bright eyes, "And I swear by all my magic I didn't want anyone to get hurt in this. I just want—no not want, but if so be it I want Dumbledore to have the quickest death, and me not be there to witness it. Katie…oh I feel so awful." He puts his hand on his forehead and shakes his head.

"Draco…"

"I know, you love Dumbledore, but I am literally forced to do this. I can just control the _hows_." He sighs.

Hermione has to take a moment as she stands up and watches the flames flicker.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm laying all this truth on you…and it's not only hard for you to hear but I wouldn't blame you if you turned me in or cursed me into oblivion." Draco plays with his apple and starts to sinks his nails into it in aggravation, "I can't believe I'm telling you this of all people. You're my enemy and part of the Golden Trio. One of the closest ones to Dumbledore and I'm casually telling you about this."

She stares at the fire and he hear sniffles.

"Are you…crying, Granger?" He sits up.

She answers by wiping her eye with her sleeve.

"This is mad." She turns to him, sucking up her Gryffindor bravery. "And I don't know what to do. But I can tell you this." She points a strong finger at him her eyes resembling the fire's golden flicker, "I want no part of this. At all. I swear if you-."

"No no no no!" He gets up from his spot on the couch and rushes over to her, "Don't misunderstand! I just need someone to talk to. Well, matter of fact you asked me." He puts his hands on her forearms, gripping them for equal support, "I wouldn't do that to you. I would _never_ do that to you. Over my dead body."

She twitches a smile on the corners of her mouth and tears are forming in her eyes. She then closes them, smile vanishing. "Kill…Dumbledore?" He sucks in a breath, "Without him…without him…there's barely any hope. Voldemort," She feels Draco twitch, "will finally be able to penetrate the school. Dumbledore's the only one he fears. On top of all of it, I love Dumbledore, he's always been there. He's the brightest wizard of the century." She stares into his eyes and gasps.

Finally reality truly sinks in. Why he is so calm about all this. Why he sounded so forward. Why he might even be telling her. Why else? He had nothing else to loose. He trusts her. He believes in her. The look in his eyes says it all. The saddness overwhelms her as she gazes into those silver-blue eyes that try to reflect everything back so nothing would be let out. Those eyes that hide so much. That face that masks everything so well...

It was that moment when she truly finds the horrible truth that masked it all, "Draco…" She trys to keep her voice even, though it was burning to break, "this is a suicide mission."

Draco's brow creases in a worried expression and very flatly he says two words, "I know."

Hermione's lower lip quivers and she wraps her arms around him. Draco stiffens at her embrace. He wasn't expecting it. He was expecting her to curse him, leave him, tell on him, anything but to actually _pity_ him. Yeah, pity Draco Malfoy, that's a first. No one pitied him.

"I don't need sympathy." He says again, harshness forcing itself into the words as he tried to release her from him.

She holds on tighter, "Yes you do, you're just too proud to say so."

It might have been true. He is too proud to believe it. He didn't think anyone should pity the boy who didn't have a choice. No one should pity the traitor, the bully, the tormentor...the enemy. He doesn't get why Granger is so insistent. She is so...pure, forgiving, accepting, loving...everything he wasn't. Everything he couldn't be. She is his his lifeline. She is his lionheart. He is a coward, why else would he return the hug? He was weak...he needed someone he wouldn't admit he needed.

He chuckles and rubs her back, while taking a stiff breath. He relaxes and she buries her head into his shoulder. As he closes his eyes he feels another short moment of peace. He nuzzles his head into her hair, who knows-he might be able to actually escape in it. All thoughts of Snape pinning him to a wall and screaming horrid things were slipping. All horrid things were surrounding them, wrapping around their brains. New reality was settling in. However...in each others arms...they found escape.

He feels free, like he wasn't under anyone's spell or influence. No one was forcing them to be together. No one told them to do this. No one ever told them to be friends, to get along, to comfort another. In fact they were brought around people that set them up to hate each other and mock another at their weakest states. That's why it was so special they were together-it meant something. Something they controlled and them only. It wasn't fate, destiny...it was the impossible that happened.

He feels safe and sound with Hermione Granger.


	4. Ch4 Change in Thought HG

**Disclaimer: JK ROWLING OWNS ALL THAT IS HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

When Hermione lets him go, he gives her a shy smile and her as well.

"Draco…" She frowns and looks downwards. She is lost for words.

He takes in a breath and slightly pushes her away from him, "I know."

The mood was so…cold and serious. Of course, they were just so happy two moments ago. Of course life would crash down on them.

"We better leave now." They say simultaneously. They gave each other weak smiles.

They were out the door now and before parting, Hermione calls out.

"Hey Draco?"

He turns around to her in acknowledgement.

"Merry Christmas," She smiles at him and he gives her a faint smile back.

"Merry Christmas," He says back.

"Here take this," She held out a odd cane to him. It is red and white stripped and the size of a twig.

"What's this?"

She smiles, "A candy cane." She says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, "It's a sweet. You're welcome."

He stares at it suspiciously. "I eat it?"

"…yes."

He makes a 'not bad' face, shrugs and slips it in his pocket. He then smiles at her, "What about a Christmas kiss?"

She laughs, "Goodnight Draco."

He smiles with a face that read _worth a shot._ "Goodnight Hermione." He then kisses her cheek anyways. "Merry Christmas."

She blushes which makes him smile more.

"Draco," She smiles and then it fades, "You know there's still Ron."

He surprises her with a laugh. She frowns at him.

He finishes his laugh while looking up at the ceiling, "Of course." He then smirks with a pained expression.

"Sorry,"

He looks at her dead in the eyes, "No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you like that fool. All he is going to do is never deserve you. He will never understand you. Not to mention he was a jerk to you before I ever was. He didn't even come after you. He is stupid and doesn't know how to treat people right. I get that you guys are friends but honestly Hermione, do you really think-,"

A slap came to his face.

He then mutters, "I'm sorry." He looks back at her, "but it's the truth."

Her face is so hard it's scary. She brushes back her hair. "Goodnight Draco…" she is shaken.

He takes out the candy cane and began to suck on the bottom of it innocently, "Goodnight Hermione. Stay beautiful." He smiles, gives her a cute wink and walks down the stairs to the Slytherin dungeons.

She finds herself staring as he swaggers around the corner giving her a nod.

She half-grins then makes it back to her dorm.

As soon as she opens the door she finds Harry with Ron, just removing his invisibility cloak. Oh no…

His head snaps to Hermione who had just entered. "I need to talk to the two of you. It's urgent."

Its always urgent when he has that cloak. Her heart starts to beat fast. What if he saw her and Draco? Where was he? Why did he just get back?

Suddenly the Blonde Princess skips down the stairs in her pink, fluffy pajamas. She skips over to Ron and grabs his arm, "Hey Won-Won." She grins up at him, then shoots darts at Hermione.

Harry gapes at Lavender then at Ron.

"Um, Lavender…we need to talk in private."

She huffs, "Before we leave for Christmas Break? I'm not leaving you. Anything you guys to talk about, I'm legible to hear as Ron's girlfriend."

Hermione snorts which gives her dirty looks all around. She meets Harry's eyes and his eyes soften.

"I don't think_ you_ should be here." Lavender snaps at her.

Hermione's jaw drops and she looks at Ron for backup but he remains silent.

She frowns. Draco was right. Ron was pathetic. He couldn't even stand up for her. She waited for either of them to say soemthing. Harry waited for Ron since it was his girlfriend after all, also he didn't want to get in the middle of this. Ron simply stares at her, not wanting her to go but still saying NOTHING.

Her face heats up. She shoulders him hard as she storms back up the stairs to her room. She heard Harry try and bring her back down and she turns around.

"Oh what? I thought I was unwanted. Obviously neither of you have a care in the world about me. You don't even know where I've been for the past two weeks! You ignore me unless you need something! It's all about you guys. Heck, Lavender can surely replace me, right? OH wait, she doesn't have a scrap of brains in her. Bet that's the only reason why you guys hang out with me. Because you know when the time comes I will always save your sorry arses. And what do I get in return? Friends? Well pathetic excuse for friends you are." She stormed back upstairs before either of them could take a breath.

Harry turns to Ron with surprised eyes, "Where has she been?"

Ron shrugs. "How would I know, she hasn't talked to me since she thought I let myself drink the luck-potion."

Harry slowly blinked at him, understanding how clueless he was.

Lavender makes a sound, interrupting. "Well what did you need to say Harry?"

"Sorry Lavender, but it's really none of your business." He mutters then left upstairs.

That left Lavender with Ron. Before Ron could speak she was snogging him. He just caved in instantly but still worried about 'Mione. The words she said had stung him and surely strung Harry too. What was he even doing with Lavender? Trying to make Hermione jealous? Did he even like Lav? She was a bit of a stalker. Maybe he just kept him around because she was one of the only girls that liked him and could express it. Still, it was empty snogging her.

He had caved into his hormones and lost his mind in return. And maybe his best friend too.

Meanwhile Hermione cried into her pillow. She took deep breaths wondering if she could actually cry her eyes out. She sniffled. Every time she cried, her nose got runny. It was so unattractive. She went to the bathroom to grab a handful of tissues. When she looked up in the mirror she saw how puffy her eyes were. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were watery.

She flexed her jaw. She was still pretty, she found herself thinking. She gave herself a smile as she thought of Draco's farewell: _Stay beautiful._ She gave a weak laugh and blew her nose.

Then she thought. Draco was right. She was to never actually say those words outloud but she knew them to be true. Ron was pathetic. Also, Ron was a jerk to her first. She thought hard about all the events in her life as she walked to her bed.

Ron had been a stubborn idiot his first year. He didn't respect her. Not in their first encounter, not when she got sorted, not even when she tried to help him with his studies. He was the first one to make her cry. He may have saved her from the troll but he never listened to her. She found herself thinking of all the times she saved his sorry butt.

Draco however, wasn't really straight-out mean to her till their second year. And now, she started to think harder. Wait, she had met him first year. In fact, she met him before Harry and Ron. He was a cheerful little bloke who was excited to be sorted into Slytherin. He was mad at Harry for neglecting and embarrassing him not wanting to be his friend. The Chosen One flat out turning him down. He was mad at Ron because he was brought up to hate the Weasleys—and they didn't help that problem either.

He had called her a mudblood. But she started it. "At least Gryffindor didn't have to _buy _their way in, they got in by pure talent." She flinched at the memory. She then came to the conclusion: Draco was very self-conscience. That must have hurt him. He probably said the only insult he could use against her. He used the word his dad used. Then there was no turning back. He got respect after that, something Draco craved.

She thought again and remembered in the bookshop, "Draco's told us all about you." His father told her that. Draoc talked about her to his father. She must have been an influence.

He must have…

No.

He didn't _like _her—then. But if he did, and told his father, wouldn't his father be angry with his likes of a mudblood?

Crap, puzzle pieces were extordinary.

She sat up and brushed her hari out of the way. She changed into her pajamas while staring at a fixed point.

_Draco…_

Still, her heart broke for Ron—who she had fancied for longer. Ron, the guy who didn't care.

But wait, he did care when she was called 'mudblood'; he tried to hex Draco, only for it to backfire. Maybe, it was only half for her. More because of his hate for Draco, finding an excuse.

Her head began to hurt and eventually she feel asleep, thinking of Draco's lips against hers.

* * *

**I really appreciate reviews so please fill my inbox up :) thanks, it gives me a warm feeling.**

**So what is going to happen next? Who knows?**

**I DO!**

**:)**


	5. Ch5 Commons DMHG

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and enjoying (well hopefully) this story :) More to come! I have so many brilliant ideas!**

**PLEEEAASSEEE REEEVVVVIIIIIEEEEWWWW i crave them. **

**Disclaimer: JK ROWLING IS THE BOSS AND OWNS ALL THAT IS HARRY POTTER**

* * *

Draco strides into the Slytherin Common Room, sucking on his candycane. It wasn't bad, not bad at all. The peppermint candy was delicious. He discovered if you continued to suck it on one end, it came to a fine, sharp point. _Maybe he could go and stab Weaselbee…_

He smiles and then it stabs him in the cheek.

_Bloody he—_

"Draco, where have you been?" A voice snaps at him as he shuts the door behind him, clutching his cheek.

He looks up to find Pansy, lounging on the velvet black couch. Her black hair is glowing as the fire sparked next to her, giving her an eerie expression. She probably knew this, as a great Slytherin she was.

"Oh you know, hanging out with Granger." He shrugs and sits himself casually on the couch opposite her.

She glares at him, "Ha-ha, funny." She says dryly, earning a dry smile in return.

Draco shrugs, "Whatever," He leans forward pointing the candy stick at her, "You know these things called candy canes? They are delicious. You should loosen up and have one. Just watch out, they can stab you." To prove his point he playfully stabs her hand, to which she snatches away.

"Ouch, Draco." She rubs her hand, "Wait…aren't those a muggle invention?"

"Food is food," He shrugs and continues to eat it.

"I guess. But seriously, where were you." She leans forward, having the fire make half her face bright while the other a dark shadow.

Draco smirks, "I was having a decent conversation with Granger and at one point we even kissed."He flashes his eyebrows.

She pouts and stands up, "Fine, don't tell me! But don't think I'm onto you, Draco. You've been very…suspicious lately. And…the thing you said on the train here, I didn't forget that. I have a feeling there's a lot going on that you're not telling me." She puts her hands on either side of him, "And don't think I won't find out." She smirks like a Slytherin and gets closer to his face, dangerously close. There is a lot of tension in the air as she whispers, "Because I will."

Draco smirks, "Oh will you?"

"Yes."

Draco flashes his eyebrows and leans closer, "Good luck."

"Thanks, but I don't need it."

They were a centimeter away, looking into each others hard eyes.

She leans back, intimidated by Draco. "Well, goodnight Drake."

She starts to walk away when Draco calls,"Goodnight, Merry Christmas!"

She slowly spins around, "Oh…huh I guess it is." She makes a face, "What a muggle tradition. Didn't know you celebrated that, I mean…being a pureblood wizard and all."

Draco blinks, "No, I'm pretty sure many wizards celebrate it. It's kind of for everyone. It's a celebration of-,"

"Whatever Draco, obviously you're trying to be weird and testing my patience. Typical Draco; doing everything to unnerve me…" She rolls her eyes and skips upstairs.

Draco frowns slightly and looks to the fire. He hated the Slytherin Commons. Despite the fire, it was still dark, cold, and under a freaking lake. It was all stone and no windows. No wonder why people weren't cheery, it's like waking up at the wrong side of the bed but instead it's the wrong side of the castle. Whose brilliant idea was this anyway? Weren't Slytherins more important? Were they not superior? With the purebloods and all?

He finishes off his candy cane and then felt himself growing sleepy. He looks at the big clock behind him that read it was just past midnight. Woah, he'd been out with Granger for a long time. He wonders if she was even thinking about him…no she was probably thinking of the Weasel, that filthy excuse for a life form. How could he not see what he had in front of him? He frowns.

"It's past curfew, boy. You need to go to bed. You need your sleep." Says a voice.

Draco turns around to find Salazar Slytherin's portrait talking to him.

Draco smirked, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I do not know…maybe, tell the commons how Draco Malfoy is in love with a mudblood by the name of Hermione Granger." The portrait smirked.

Draco's eyes widen and he makes his way to the staircase.

He stops short, "I'm not _in love._" He hisses. Before he takes another step he turns to the portrait, "And don't call her a mudblood."

"But she is precisely that. She is illegal according to _true _Slytherins. She is scum, stealing magic from the true owners. We are superior and mudbloods are worse than muggles, in my opinion." Salazar continues.

Draco steps forward to the portrait, "She is smarter than you ever were. She is beautiful and…like light while you keep yourself in the dark with dark and thoughts of rubbish. You wouldn't know truth even if it smacked you in the face. She didn't _steal_ anything. How could she? Have you ever seen someone actually _steal _magic? That is absurd." His voice was cold, "Those who use magic to the right use are the superior ones. She deserves all her magic."

"Oh you are a clever one, aren't you?" Salazar slurs with deep sarcasm. "Think you're so much better than all the Slytherins, now? Need I remind you why we hate muggles? They _tortured _our people because we were _different_. On top of that, the more blood-traitors there are, the less powerful our magic is. We gain weak by their ignorance. "

"I am no better than anyone," Draco said, with icy eyes. "And present day people shouldn't be punished from others past mistakes."

This made Salazar raise his eyebrows, "Mr. Malfoy, you continue to surprise me every day in how much you change. You're putting a bad name to the stereotypes. Maybe you're not worthy to be a Slytherin. Maybe you're just weak."

"I'm not weak." Draco snaps. "A weak person runs away. I don't run away. And I have changed stereotypes because I realize they aren't worth it. Where does it get you other than hatred? Pride from those who would turn their backs to you if you failed to impress them? If that's what it means to be Slytherin then, yeah I don't fit that part anymore. There is no honorary title to a Slytherin. So there is no _worthiness._"

Salazar smiles like a predator to its prey, "You impress me Draco. You're smart, cunning, brave, and…modest. Well now, in the past years you were simply just a straight-forward prat crying to his father. You are so much more…complex. How you have changed…" His eyes narrow with a smirk upon his dry lips, "Mudbloods do wear off on you."

"Thanks for the compliments…I think. But just so you know, you're pathetic. For proof just look where those stereotypes got you—dead; Dead and hated by everyone not in your house. I don't want to be like that."

A cruel smile spread across his lips, "Too late."

Draco felt a shiver go down his body. "Why do you even care?"

"I care for those in my house and I see that in some way, you're going down the wrong path. I'm simply just trying to help."

Draco frowns, "Nice, so when I was troubled about this," He revealed his dark mark to the picture, who widens his eyes in fear and confusion. "You simply just went 'Oh well, sucks for that bloke.' But no…when he becomes friends with a _muggleborn_, that's why he's troubled. Must be it." He stares darts into the portrait.

He covered his arm back up.

"I dare you to say that it's her fault I'm troubled."

The portrait was lost for words. "Oh Mr. Malfoy…"

"I know. Ok? I bloody know. And just so you know…" Draco whips out his wand and points it at the picture, "_Oblivate."_

The picture's eyes turn blank for a minute and then focus back into reality. How ironic, he thought, he practically told him to remember something before wiping his memory of the past conversation.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying, boy?" Salazar snaps.

"I was saying…" Draco clicks his tongue, "I know its past curfew, sod off."

"Why are you up so late? I didn't even see you were down here."

"Oh I was just thinking about how in bloody love I am with Hermione Granger." Draco sneered as if sarcastic.

This got a laugh from Salazar. "Goodnight Mr. Malfoy. Have fun being in love with a mudblood." He says it like a joke.

"Don't call her a mudblood." Draco snaps then winces as he gets déjà vu. "And I'm not really in love with her, you old git."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Malfoy. I'm not sure about the mudblood part but-,"

"Night," Draco calls and jogs up the stairs.

He falls asleep almost instantly out of exhaustion. His last thoughts included the discussion he had with Salazar. He was mad at Salazar for bringing back all his old beliefs. He was mad because he knew that's what he really used to believe. He was mad because he finally defended Granger only to back down and wipe his memory. He was mad he showed his mark. He was mad of how careless he was.

Most of all he was mad because of Salazars words "_Draco Malfoy is in love with a mudblood by the name of Hermione Granger."_ This unnerved him in more ways than there was to use a wand.

However, he fell asleep because he wasn't one who wasted any time he had to sleep. It was nothing to stay up about, he had worse things to think about. Right now, he needed peace in dreams.

That night, he dreamed of Voldemort finding him and Hermione. He ended up making him torture her to death. He didn't want to but his wand acted on its own accord. Her screams were loud and ear splitting. Every break she pleaded with her eyes, "_Please, Draco."_ His face was hot and he was shaking. Voldemort just congratulated him as Hermione rolls and twitches on the ground. His breathing increases. "_Kill me Draco, stop! Just get it over with! End it!"_ Voldemort stepped up to him and whispered, "Finish the mudblood." His wand shook and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Salazar Slytherin's laugh echoed in his ears. A hand touches his shoulder and it's his father, "_Do what the Dark Lord asks, Draco. Don't disappoint us. We're almost free. Free…just finish her. She doesn't matter. She's just a mudblood."_

It felt so _real_. He was shaking and he knew his wand would do the job whether he liked it or not. A pain unimaginable came in the pit of his stomach as he pointed at her. The curse rolled off his tongue before he could process he was doing it. "_Avada-!"_ Hermione pleaded with her eyes and—

"DRACO, GET YOUR FAT ARSE OUT OF BED BEFORE I FEED YOU TO THE GIANT SQUID THEN HAVE POTTER SET UP YOUR FUNERAL!"

He sits up straight and grabs the closest thing next to him, which was Blaise.

"Let go, you git."

Draco fells clammy and he looks at his friend, "Ah, horrible nightmare…"

"Was it about Potter becoming headmaster again?"

Draco shakes his head, "No worse…"

"Worse than that? Do tell!" Blaise sits down at the end of his bed like a child

Draco looks at his friend with terrified eyes. He looks around the room and sees all the beds are empty. "Wow, where is everyone?"

"Down for breakfast. Mostly everyone is leaving for Christmas break and the train will be here in two hours. So I suggest you get your butt out of bed and come with your oh-so-patient friend."

Hermione wakes up; eyes fluttering open to the beaming light coming from the window. That's right, she was watching the stars. Now there was a big bright star facing her which was the sun. She blinks up at it and turns her head to the opposite side where Lavender is cuddles up with her pillows, drooling, and wearing a ridiculous eye-sack.

She snorts dryly and sits up while stretching herself out. She yawns then swings her legs over the bedside. She gives them a good wake-up shake and then quietly treads over to the bathroom. She looks in the mirror and is taken aback.

Her face was awful; her running makeup down her eyes. She quickly tries to wipe them clean. She then turns on the faucet and splashes her face repeatedly.

Yeah, she was crying last night. She takes a deep breath and wanted her time turner just so she could go back and slap herself. Why would she cry? That's so un-Gryffindor of her. Crying over boys nevertheless was just pathetic.

She took a quick shower to freshen up then changed into a pair of jeans and a pink jumper. As she blow-dried her hair she went through how her day was going to go. Well first off, she needed to talk to Mal—Draco before she left, she felt she needed to. She had to suck up the fact that Ron was a pathetic piece of scum the Giant Squid would probably spit back out and sit by him and Harry on the train—like they have always done… Unless…oh crap, Lavender was going to be on the train. She furiously added mouse to her frizzy hair, silkifying it. She used her wand next to make settle curls that appeared so much nicer compared to her natural state.

She went into her room to pack. She brought out her suitcase and with a wave of her wand, all her belongings flew into neat piles, stacking high (due to all the books she was bringing) then shrunk down. Everything was miniture and fit perfectly in her little suitcase. She cast another charm on her luggage to make it as light as a feather. She tossed it on her bed.

She heard the creaking sound of the door opening. She turned around just in time to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorframe biting into a bright green apple. He tossed her something and she immediately caught it. He had brought her a raisin-brand muffin (everyone hated them but her).

She was trying to form 'thank you' out of her mouth but she was too stunned. How? What? She just stared at him.

"It's not very friendly to stare, Granger. Though I am flattered." He smirked and bounced on her bed.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? This is the Gryffindor Common Room…not to mention the _girls dorms._" She whispers, then notices Lavender was already in the shower, blasting her music. Lavender wouldn't hear if a dragon came bursting through the wall. Well in this case, a draco…which meant dragon in-.

"Yeah, I told Blaise to meet me later." Draco states, as if it answered all her questions. He tosses his apple in the air a couple of times and catches it with ease. She just stares at him.

"How did you get in here?"

He smirks, "You Gryffindors really aren't the tightest on security. The Fat Lady was just like 'Oh look at you handsome young chap.' And I said I was new and didn't have the password. Some first years came by and helped me out." He half-grins at his cleverness and takes another bite of his apple and looks at Hermione.

She fights not to smile back.

Of course they wouldn't take him as Slytherin. He was wearing casual dark wizard robes. He stood up and started to walk out of the room. "See you later, Granger." He smiles and is about to walk out when she snaps him back.

"Wait…you went out of your way to break into enemy lines, snuck into the girls dorms, and broke about ten school rules just to say that you did it?" Hermione rushes.

Draco makes a face and shrugs.

"Well…see you later."

He bit his apple and gave her a silly wave and walked out. A minute later she heard someone yell, "Draco Malfoy, what the devil are you doing here?"

Then there was the sound of a portrait closing.

Hermione covers her mouth with her hands to cover up her big grin. Lavender then comes out of the shower, clutching her towel to her chest. She gives her a dirty look, grabs her bright, fluffy outfit and goes back into the bathroom muttering how Hermione should wipe that stupid grin off her face.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK, YOUR OPINION MATTERS TO ME! Goodnight and be patient till the next chapter where it's going to be quite funny/cute.**

**Aren't you glad I'm sticking with the characters as much as possible and keeping it as clean as i can get with 16 year olds :) Woohoo, round of applause. :) i hate it when some stories screw up Hermione's brave/quirky/smart/rant self (though there isn't much ranting but don't worry, I'll get there, she's just dazed right now. But she is no way an idiot. I'm sticking with a strong character) and Draco's misunderstood side (he is not a softy but he isn't a lion-no pun intended-either) **

**I like Draco's cocky side and Hermione's moments where she actually is surprised/speechless. **

**oh yeah REVIEW!**


	6. Ch6 Needed to See Her DM

**This chapter is entirely Draco's Point of View. I tried to dig deeper into his character but got spit back out. Draco just has so many stories to tell and soooo many layers that I can't ignore. I hate/love this turn of character i made for him because in the 6th one he's mostly just straight of angst and i made him cocky and loveable. SORRY, it is a little OOC, but whatever.**

**So just read and be entertained and if you think of anything REVIEW/MESSAGE ME!**

* * *

Draco didn't only do it just to say it did. He was just upset and felt weak through his whole body. That nightmare hit him deep. When he looked in the mirror he saw the circles under his eyes, which were starting to become a natural state for him. It was just that… the nightmare set him off—even more than the nightmare about Headmaster Potter or the one where he turned into a ferret and there wasn't a cure for it or when he dreamed his was stuck in a girl's body.

No. This dream was…real, in a way. That's what scared him. IT frustrated him and his brain felt like it was squeezed dry. He couldn't think properly. He just knew that his life was turning upside down in the worst possible way and the only thing he could possibly hold onto was Granger—the person he least expected to even stand with his family's beliefs.

He couldn't concentrate. He imagined The Dark Lord capturing her, making him torture her. Goosebumps trailed his arms. Her screams were still ringing in his ear as she twisted in pain under the Crucio curse. His heart raced faster and faster.

His father tried to bring him up on the whole Mudblood Scum belief but he never really believed it. He betted his father didn't either. It was just traditional, forced upon, an ideal to make themselves look more superior. On his mouth it sounded like a great issult, however, when he heard it from any one else's it sound vial, cruel, and made him feel personally offended. The words twisted his gut and made him sick. He was a complete hypocrite…

He needed to see her.

Right now.

After Blaise left the room, Draco rushed to his dresser. He slid out of his clothes and quickly put on his casual robes (Which are nice clothes in other peoples eyes since casual for a Malfoy is still class.)

He went to the lavatory to wash up. When he looked back up the mirror he didn't like what he saw—angst. Under his eyes were purple bruises from nightmares that went on whether he was asleep or not. He remembered his dark mark and the invisible thread that seeped into his skin 24/7, reminding him of his Unbreakable Vow to have Dumbledore killed by the end of the year. He took in a shaky breath and splashed his face with cool water, which just really got his clothes wet. It didn't matter; he repeatedly splashed his face trying not to blubber. Malfoy's don't cry…

He needed to see Granger. He needed to see Hermione Granger.

Now.

He patted Blaise on the back as he walked into the great hall.

"Where are you going, mate?"

Draco stopped in his tracks as he went towards the moving staircase, "I have business elsewhere."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'd choose food over you anyday."

Draco rolled his eyes with a smile. "Same here."

They smiled at each other then parted.

Draco skipped up the staircase then was tossed aside as they decided to change direction, "_bloody—_" He muttered as he hung on to the railing.

He scanned all the pictures looking for The Fat Lady the Gryffindors always complained about. There! Oh…she was a fat lady. He smirked as he saw her attempting to _sing_. His eyes widened at the terrible accidents that escaped her blasted mouth.

As he approached her he casually rubbed his temples, as she was giving him a headache. "Bloody hell woman…" He muttered.

She stopped and gave him a blank stare, "Well excuse me, mister. I don't believe I care for you're opinion because it is obviously tainted. I am wonderful and everyone is just jealous of my wonderful, brilliant voice."

Draco threw his hands up, "So sorry, it sounded like you just insisted that I care whatever you think. My opinion wasn't even stated, you just came to stupid conclusions. Blimey, you are daft and self-centered. I could have had a migraine beforehand, but you are obviously used to people growing headaches at the sound of your so-called wonderful and brilliant voice. Seems like you get that a lot and know it comes from you."

The Fat Lady frowned and gave him a dark look, "I've never seen you before, Blonde-y. What is your rude business up here?"

"Well I was planning on going into the Gryffindor common Room."

She looked him up and down, "I repeat, I've never seen you before. Are you from this house?"

"Of course I'm from this house!" Draco spat, "How else would I know where you are? Maybe you should open you're eye more. Or are you too busy singing with your eyes closed, in fear your voice might actually bite you?"

She put her hand on her hips, "You crude git. I'd like to hear you sing."

Draco smiled while raising his eyebrows, "Me sing? No."

"You can not dare to judge my singing if you can't even prove better."

Draco opened his mouth for a witty comeback when two figures came up behind him. "I'm sorry, is the Fat Lady—"

"Hey!"

"—not letting you in? We forgot the password once too."

Draco spun around. Dear Merlin, the first years get shorter and shorter. They were looking at him nervously.

"We write it down on our hands." They showed it to him, trying to act bigger than him since they thought they had the upper-hand of the situation.

"Fortitudinis." One of them said.

The Fat Lady took her eyes off of Draco and resentfully opened her portrait.

"What was you're name?" One of them asked, not recognizing the Slytherin.

Draco ruffled one of their heads as he walked in the the Gryffindor Common Room. He grinned at his success. He thought he would be tormented to talk with that blasted woman forever.

Once inside, Draco's eyes were bleeding. Oh no, It was just the Gryffindor Commons. Everything was bright scarlet or yellow. There was a big fire and outside the sun was just about rising with a nice pink shade. It was cool seeing the windows because the common room was so high up in the towers of Hogwarts, as the Slytherin Common room was bleak, windowless, and cold.

This common room had a lighter, warmer tone to it. It made him annoyed.

Few people were sitting in the common room sitting and talking on the velvet couches. They paid him no attention, too caught up in their packing and conversations.

Draco moved towards a fruitbowl on top of a wooden counter. He saw a bright green apple and his eyes sparkled as he took it. He loved apples, especially when they were green. He tossed it then brushed it on his vest.

He heard a familiar guy's voice coming down the stairs—Longbottom. He was apparently talking to himself about Merlin-knows-what.

Draco panicked. He saw a staircase opposite where Longbottom was coming down from. He raced up the granite staircase and turned to the first door. Heart thundering against his chest. He would be in so much trouble if her was found. He didn't even know where this staircase went.

He saw through the crack of the door that someone else was up. He was about to turn around when he recognized the brown, wavy hair and the sound of her voice muttering brilliant spells.

Hermione

His breath stopped. He looked behind him and then leaned up against her doorway watching her work her magic—literally as she magically packed her suitcase. She was so bright. He chuckled as half her suitcase was books. He wondered how she would manage to shut it, when she used a miniature spell.

He was so relieved to see her there. At peace with her work. At peace in general. Alive.

He was relieved to see her alive.

When she turned her head he saw smeared makeup and tear-stains. He stiffened. That wasn't from him was it? Did she tell Potter? Weasley? How many did she tell?

No. She wouldn't.

She probably cried just knowing…she probably cried and didn't have anyone to turn to. He saw dark circles under her eyes as well. She was distressed. It was his fault. His heart sank.

Or…maybe it was Weasel.

No, it was definitely him.

He pushed the door open more, allowing a creak to announce his presence. He brought the apple he held to his mouth and took a bite.

She spun around in shock to see him there. She blinked, wondering if she was dreaming or not. His tongue was tempted with so many cocky comments, but where halted by the remembrance of her distressed face.

Her shocked face turned into a frown.

Yep, it was him. He swallowed, ""It's not very friendly to stare, Granger. Though I am flattered." He smirked and bounced on her bed, making her suitcase bounce with him. He leaned back against the poster-board while continuing with his apple.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she snapped, not really angry just shocked and confused, "This is the Gryffindor Common Room…not to mention the _girls dorms._" She whispers.

That's when he notices the sound of a shower running. His eyes widened. He did not want one of her roommates to come out in a towel at any moment. How embarrassing.

"Yeah, I told Blaise to meet me later." He states, as if it answered all her questions. He tosses his apple in the air a couple of times and catches it with ease. He is a Seeker, and the apple was in fact just fun and easy toss-play.

She just stared at him.

"How did you get in here?"

He smirked, "You Gryffindors really aren't the tightest on security. The Fat Lady was just like 'Oh look at you handsome young chap.' And I said I was new and didn't have the password. Some first years came by and helped me out." He half-grins at his cleverness and takes another bite of his apple and looks at Hermione.

He saw her fight not to smile back.

Suddenly it's awkward for him as he is reminded that there is a naked girl in the room not ten feet away, innocently showing…while blasting ruddy music.

"See you later, Granger." He smiled as he jumps off the bed.

"Wait…" Her voice seized him like a spell of its own. "you went out of your way to break into enemy lines, snuck into the girls dorms, and broke about ten school rules just to say that you did it?" Hermione rushed, her face a little pink.

He made a face and shrugged like it was no big deal. _I just really wanted to see you, Hermione. I needed to see you, and only you_.

"Well…see you later." He bites his apple and gave her a silly wave and walked out. As he inhaled the scent of the apple, it assured him of something. A flashback, déjà vu…Slughorn's class…the love potion… Amortentia.

He smelled it. For him, it was the scent of apples, libraries, and the smell of the Quidditch field a hundred feet in the air. There was another unfamiliar smell that smelled warm, misty, and sweet. It was an addicting odor. As he slowly went down the steps he realized that last night…

"Draco Malfoy, what the devil are you doing here?" Seam stopped him just as he was about to leave.

Draco allowed himself to swallow, shrug, and say, "I got lost."

Seam opened his mouth to speak, then got confused. Before he could re-wire himself there was the sound of a portrait closing as Draco left to go to the Great Hall.

"You lie, Mister Draco Malfoy." The Fat Lady called to him as he was about to go skipping down the stairs. He stopped and turned to her. "Yes, I know you now. In case you didn't know…I hear everything that goes on in that Common Room. I asked about you too…I know. I know everything including that _you are not a Gryffindor!_"

"Duh," Malfoy said making a face.

"Why you little-!"

"Ferret? Yeah. But you see…" He stepped up to her portrait, "Please hear me out. I really needed to talk to Miss Granger. It was urgent."

"Urgent? You just went in her room said a few words then left."

"Yeah."

She blinked at him then her face grew soft. "Oh…" She smiles down on him. "Oh…I really see now." Her face turned all mushy like she's looking down at a kitten of some cute-sort. "You're secret is safe with me."

Draco smiled, face growing hot. "Thank you. And as for your singing…" He thought of all the Gryffindors he despised, "continue on. It's not that bad. Just sing more confidently and your range should eventually come."

She giggled, "Oh I will, Mister Malfoy."

He winks and then continued his way to the Great Hall, thinking of apples, libraries, Quidditch, and perfume; which all lead back to Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Review this or else... :)**


	7. Ch7 You weren't my mistake HG DM

**Yay! New Chapter -celebrate dance-**

**The tension is giving me a headache! I have so many ideas waiting to share with you beautiful people!**

**Just a thought to say, I'm going mostly by the movie but adding book quotes as well. **

**ta-ta! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter**

* * *

Hermione bites her lip and looked down. She grins and spins to the direction where Draco was just at.

_Maybe…_

_No, Hermione you can't afford to think like that. You can not! _

_But—_

_No._

_Don't tell me what to—oh Merlin's knickers, I'm going crazy. I'm talking to myself. That is the first sign to going crazy, just ask Luna Lovegood…_

Hermione grins and shakes her head. Suddenly she hears a knock on her door and she spins around in hopes of seeing Draco—of course that would be silly, since he just left but still—but it was…Ginny?

"Hello Hermione," The red-headed girl says with a re-assuring smile, "I just came to stop by…to make sure you are all right."

Hermione allows her in and she cautiously steps towards Hermione.

"How was, erm, last night?"

"Oh it was-," Hermione sucks her lips in, remembering, "it was awful." She had to delete Draco from that night. "Cormac is a perv."

"I'm sorry to hear. I had a feeling. I mean, he's just…awful. He didn't do anything did-,"

"He kissed me, with much force I might add, but I escaped him. All is well." Hermione rushes.

Ginny bites her lip, "Why are you smiling?"

Hermione is stunned for a second, "Um, its just Lavender looks ridiculous in the morning. And… well, it's Christmas Break."

Ginny nods, though not really convinced, "I saw that rotten Draco just leaving our portrait not a minute ago…"

"Really?" Hermione tries to act surprised. "How?"

She shrugs, "Not a clue. It was frightening. I mean, he knows how to get in! He probably did something. I don't know, something to hurt Harry or Ron or…" She stops, "Speaking of which, how are you and Ron."

Hermione frowns and takes in a breath, "He is ridiculous. What does he think he's proving running around with _her?"_

Ginny makes a face, "Well…" She screws up her teeth nervously, "I think…truthfully, he's trying to make you jealous."

Hermione laughs out loud, "Me? Jealous? That's absurd!"

Ginny makes another face, eyebrows up.

"Don't give me that look." Hermione spins around and grabs her suitcase, "Time to go to the Great Hall. I wouldn't want to miss our breakfast."

"Ok… I'm going to go grab my stuff to." She's in the doorway, "And…be careful, with Malfoy."

Hermione spins around, guilty, "What?"

Ginny frowns, "He knows how to get in, he might be trying to pull off something not in our favor."

"Oh..yeah." She slightly blushes and Ginny ignores it.

As Draco walks down to the hall, he re-calls what Snape had said to him..

"_You can't afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled—"_

He didn't do anything, then, towards his mission. He was with Hermione. Of course, he couldn't tell Snape that. That was ridiculous. He didn't trust Snape, despite what anyone from his family tried to convince him. He saw through Snape at times, believing he was hiding something. Maybe he should trust Snape in a way that no one else should think. But, could you really trust a double agent? Could he even trust himself?

Then…Snape tried to use Occlumency on him, making matters worse. Another thing he saw right through. Snape wanted to know everything he was doing, thinking he could do better. But no, Snape couldn't see. He didn't trust Snape. And…what would Snape do if he saw him and Hermione.

Ahh, he would be so dead.

"_What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"_

Hermione Granger. He didn't want her to have anything to do with his mission. Nothing at all. He promised her. He didn't want her to have any unnecessary attention by Snape. He didn't want her involved. He didn't want her in danger. He didn't want her name to even do the slightest flicker in the mind of a Death-eater or The Dark Lord. The thought scared him, made his heart want to race, scream, run…

She is already in danger by being friends with Potter, being involved with the trip to the Ministry, and all the countless things she did…

Sure, she is smart, clever, and brighter than any student at Hogwarts, but…

He didn't even want to think of the _what-ifs _and_ coulds._

His gut tightens.

No.

He has to protect her.

The only _Death-Eater _that would ever want the muggle-born was him. She was _his_, and it was over his dead body if It was otherwise. She was his in the way of protection, not hurt.

No Death-Eater would show her mercy.

Except him.

Yes, his family knew of her and her blood-status.

She was already in trouble because of him. Already a target.

However, The Dark Lord shouldn't know of her, or their relationship. If He did, it would only cost a death for him, the only one that could protect her.

She was his friend and…he was growing very strong feelings for her, forbidden feelings. He couldn't afford to loose her!

That's the only, ONLY thing he liked about his Aunt Bellatrix. She taught him Occlemency, which saved him. However, how she taught it to him…was…awful. So much torture, rude names, so much humiliation…

Draco frowns and looks at the ground.

…There was something else he learned that night.

Snape made an Unbreakable Vow with someone who must have cared about him. He didn't know, he wouldn't tell. Snape, the only professor he could tolerate, not trust really, but he was in favor of Slytherin and hated Potter.

His feelings for Snape were complicated; he didn't trust him, but he didn't want him dead. He didn't want him in his life but he did like the support if he failed. Of course, Snape couldn't know that.

The more he talked to Snape, the more frustrated he got. He said stupid things, selfish and arrogant things. Snape just had that effect on people. He hated how the man always tried to get inside his head. He hated how he tried to keep up a constant act he wasn't sure he was even keeping up or convincing anyone.

"_You were certainly alone tonight—"_

Haha, no I wasn't. And then the other lie. He didn't trust Crabbe or Goyle with ANYTHING he was involved with. Never did, those blokes were utter fools. He could only depend on them to fail or eat the scrapes off his plate. He didn't trust them, wasn't friends with them.

Silly Potter and Weasel thought so.

He grinned, remembering second year when they had used Polyjuice Potion to try and see if _he _was the heir of Slytherin!

HA!

Did they _really _think he couldn't tell?

He was a MALFOY!

He was brought up and constantly surrounded by those things. He could spot that potion from a mile away. And like they were secret or clever with it at all! Harry's glasses and Crabbe not going straight for the food at the Common Room. The way how they were oddly getting along, not shoving through doors together, the way they were polite and so GRYFFINDOR!

He chuckled under his breath.

Worse of all, the present he picked up specifically read

_To Draco, From Crabbe and Goyle_

Yeah, they made a big deal about giving it to him that morning too!

He chuckled again, thinking back on how he purposely said everything he could possibly say to tick them off. He then actually laughed completely out loud as he thought more and more about it. THEIR REACTIONS WERE PRICELESS!

He especially liked how Potter said he was the worse thing that happened to this school.

He then frowns, thinking on how he tried to make them really explode

"_As for me, I hope it's Granger."_

He didn't mean that. But then…when Hermione was actually a victim he had the biggest whole in his chest. He was so grateful when she came skipping into the halls, alive and well. He didn't mind how Harry hugged her, he just knew he couldn't live with himself if she didn't get better. He felt like…in a way…he was the reason. Maybe he jinxed her. Maybe the heir of Slytherin heard her in that Common Room and set out for her.

The only thing that helped him was how he reminded himself that he actually helped Potter and Weaslebee. He told them as much as he knew about the Chamber of Secrets. Then it also cheered him up, seeing them sprint out like the rats with the ginger hair on Crabbe's head.

When Draco went into the Great Hall someone looks at him weird, so he returns it with a dark look, whipping any trace of his smile off his face. They look away quickly. Draco looks up at the professors table and meets eyes with Snape, whom was watching his every move.

Draco walks over to his table and sat between Pansy and Blaise, who were giving him—worried looks? He frowns and grabs a biscuit.

"Where _were _you, Draco?" Pansy hisses.

"None of you're beeswax."

Blaise laughs and Draco shoots him a look, which causes Blaise to get up in his face with funny wide-eyes trying to crack him up.

His plan works and Draco couldn't help but smile as he looks away.

He looks up to see Weaslebee stabbing every piece of food on his plate. By Merlin, he was an animal. What did Granger see in that pathetic excuse for a wizard. His hungry eyes and his messed up face…wait…there was something else…

Weasley's eyes darted somewhere quick but Draco knew who it was.

Cormac McLeggen.

Weasley was…mad at him? Jealous?

This is…interesting.

Harry was frowning also at Cormac but not in jealousy…disgust.

Well, of course! Cormac was a pig. After last night, he had but Cormac above Weasley on his list for Pathetic Excuses for Human Beings. He watched Cormac for a second, seeing him eat in a way that was more revolting than Weasley.

Suddenly the Great Hall doors opened and Draco met eyes with the lovely Miss Granger. He smiles at her and she blushes. He then blinks quickly and focuses on his plate. He glances at his table and saw Pansy was consumed in gossip with her Slytherin friends but Blaise…Blaise was looking directly into his eyes with the biggest grin. He flashes his eyebrows and Draco frowns.

"Got a problem with your face, Blaise, or are you trying to flirt with me. Honestly, stop it. You're freaking me out."

Blaise raises his hands in surrender but every now and then glances at Draco.

Draco looks up and sees Ginny Weasley skip by Hermione's side. He looks, then, to the two other members of the Golden Trio. Weasley was glaring at her and Potter was obviously trying to distract himself so he didn't have a part in whatever was going on.

Just when Hermione went to sit with them, as her daily routine, Brown came out of bloody nowhere and hooks herself around Weasley. Hermione looks like she was going to be sick and she tried to turn around but the Weaslette stop her by grabbing her arm and forces her to sit down with her "friends".

Draco could feel the awkward moment from where he was sitting.

Hermione sits down and with her hand supporting her jaw she looks up from her plate into Draco's eyes.

"_This sucks."_ She mouths.

Draco laughs and happily eats his food. She rolls her eyes, half-smiles and starts to eat herself.

* * *

**Review Please :) Suggestions? Errors? Ideas? Thoughts?**


	8. Ch8 Leaving Hogwarts HG

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Don't worry the limit does not exist with all the ideas i have for this story! Be patient and see where I'm going with it. Angst brings happiness. Hold on tight!**

**Review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter, Jk Rowling does.**

* * *

After eating, everyone rushed to the main grounds were they awaited for the carriages to take them to the train. Hermione fell behind from her group this time, feeling awkward. She felt bad but surely she would see them later. Harry noticed and gave her a look like "_Hermione, come on. Why are you stopping?"_ She just gave him a look back "_I can't."_ He moved his lips to one side, frowned, and nodded. He understood.

Hermione slows down to a complete stop as everyone else just rushing past her. She turns her head to the right and watches all the first years nervously get into the little wooden boats that would take them across the lake. She lets herself smile, remembering being a first year herself. She shared a boat with Seam and two others. Of course, she was so nervous at the time being. She just knew she didn't want to sit with Hagrid because surely the boat would sink. She also wanted to sit with Harry Potter but was too shy after their first encounter, they must have hated her.

She then remembers her first meeting with Draco Malfoy.

_Muttering under her breath how stupid she was probably making herself look, she went compartment to compartment looking for Neville's stupid toad. How could he be so careless? If he really liked his toad he would have had him in some cage so he couldn't get out. Who wants a toad anyway? If she were him, she'd just let it be lost. _

_On the bright side, she found an excuse to meet a bunch of other first years. Of course, she only remembered two names—other than Neville of course-Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She actually met him, the famous Harry Potter she's read about since she learned she was a witch. How extraordinary, she couldn't wait to tell her parents. She remembered Ron because she saw him practicing magic, not very good at that, but magic. And who could forget that flaming head of his?_

_Last compartment._

_She took a deep breath and opened the compartment._

_The boy was just putting his vest over his head._

"_So sorry!" She was about to close the door when he stopped her._

"_Oh, it's fine." His head popped out from putting it on. His hair was platinum blonde and he had bright silver-blue eyes. His hair was gelled back also. _

_She looked around and saw he wasn't sitting with anyone. Opposite him were two books and some candy sprawled out. There was also a pillow and the way it was set up, he probably slept most of the ride. _

"_Hello," He greeted and sat back down._

"_Hello, um, I was just wondering if you saw a toad. A boy named Neville's lost one…" She stammered._

_He smiled, "A toad?"_

"_Yes."_

_He laughed, "I would just let it stay lost, if I were him."_

_Hermione tried not to smile as she leaned up against the doorway, "I was thinking the same thing. But, if it makes him happy…"_

_He rolled his eyes, "Doubt it. What pleasure could be found in a toad?"_

"_Well, what's your pet then?" She said, challenging._

_The boy blinked, "An owl."_

"_I didn't get a pet. My mother didn't see what the point was since I should be studying and making friends." Hermione blurted._

_He smiled, "Yeah, the owl is more of a messenger than a pet. He's not even here, as you can see." He gestured to his compartment. "Oh, you can sit down."_

"_Thanks," She said as she took a seat._

"_I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He let out a hand and she took it._

"_Hermione Granger, pleasure."_

"_Hermione Pleasure?" He asked, still holding her hand. _

"_No," She smiled, "Hermione Granger." She takes a breath, "Pleasure to meet you."_

"_Oh," He grinned, "Pleasure to meet you too."_

_They let go of hands and stared out the window. After a while she spoke._

"_How come you introduced yourself, emphasizing that you're last name was Malfoy?"_

_He turned to her, "Usually people know me by my last name."_

"_Is it special or something?" She asked innocently._

"_Some what. It has a reputation. It usually intimidates people."_

_She blinked, "Why would you want to intimidate someone?"_

_He stared at her. After a while he changed the subject, "So, what house do you think you're going to be put into?"_

_Hermione blinked then let a cool smile fall on her lips. "Ravenclaw, I'm really smart. I've read __Hogwarts: A History __several times since I found out I was a witch. I love books and I've been told I was really smart. At my old school, well, I was called a know-it-all. I'm sure it was harmless but…"_

"_Wait, since you found out you were a witch? Are you a half-blood?" Draco looked at her differently._

"_Half-blood? Like…half-magic, half-muggle?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Why does it matter?" She said, frowning. _

_He made his mouth form an 'o' as he just stared at her. "I don't know, I was just-,"_

"_I'm a muggle-born."_

_He bit his lip and made eye contact with her, "How odd."_

"_Why is that odd?"_

"_Well, father always says that muggle-borns are stupid and-,"_

"_You're father's a jerk."_

_Draco's eyes lit up, "Don't you say a word against my father!"_

_Hermione sat up, "Well, if he's going about saying I'm stupid and doesn't know me, then I have every right to say something against him!"_

_Draco shut his mouth._

_Hermione let out a breath then looked out the window, wondering why she was still sitting there with this daddy's boy. Finally she asked, still facing the window, "What house do you think you're going to be put into?"_

_He looked cautiously at her, "Slytherin, I hope."_

"_Why? I heard that's where all the jerks are put into." Hermione asked._

_Draco frowned, "Look whose making prejudices now…"_

_She smiled crookedly, "I'm just saying what I heard."_

_He flashed his eyebrows, "It's where my family was always put into. It would be kind of a disappointment on my part if I wasn't put into it. The house isn't just for jerks, it's for the brave and….cunning." He made his eyebrows flash. "I say it's the house of houses and those who can admit it."_

_She laughed._

"_Have you been sitting alone this whole ride?" She asked, with a tilt of her head._

_Draco turned a shade of pink, "I wanted to be alone."_

"_Why?"_

_He looked at his hands on his lap, which he was twiddling, "I don't really get along with people."_

_She frowned then relaxed, "Well maybe you would if you let people in."_

_He gave her a sly smile, "I'm glad I let you in. You don't get chased out. Who knows you might be a Slytherin."_

_She rolled her eyes, "I'll pass. I think if not Ravenclaw my best guess is Gryffindor."_

"_Yeah, you surely have the sass." _

"_Hey," She teased._

_He smiled, "Well, I got to say you might not be a Gryffindor. Because I'm getting along with you and you know hell freezes over when a Gryffindor and a Slytherin get along."_

"_That could change."_

_He made a face, smiling, "No it won't. Trust me. Those houses were raised to hate each other."_

"_Well, maybe since the two houses represent bravery, it also represents pride."_

_He laughed, "Yes, pride and prejudice."_

_She made a weird laugh, "__Pride and Prejudice__!"_

_He frowned._

_She shook her head, "Oh, I'm guessing you're one of those complete 'pure-bloods' who don't know anything muggle. It's a book. Really interesting actu-,"_

_Suddenly the train shook to a stop and Hermione flung ontop of Draco shortly but she twisted around laughing._

"_Sorry!" they both said._

_They laughed, "I guess we're here!" _

_Hermione brushed her uniform down. "Yeah…"_

"_Hey, did you eat anything while looking for Neville's toad?"_

"_Oh no!" Hermione grabbed her hair, "Completely forgot about that!"_

"_Eating or the toad? Ew, bad sentence structure." Draco shook his head._

"_Both." Hermione bit her lip._

"_Here," Draco handed her the left overs of his food, "I'm full."_

"_Thanks, when I visited Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's compartment they were stacked with food. They didn't let me stay or have anything. Man, they were loaded!"_

_Draco's eyes widened, "Harry Potter?"_

"_Yeah, he's coming to Hogwarts as a first year." She grinned._

"_Ahh and a Weasley. ..Red hair yeah? I've heard about them as well. Of course Potter's compartment was stacked; I heard he's filthy rich. Weasley probably had him buy everything. He didn't share at all?"_

"_No, but-," he's really sweet and nice. I just left because I was unwelcomed…_

"_Wow, what a jerk."_ _Draco said before she finished._

_The door opened and a Prefect's head popped out, "Come on first years! Get a move on!" _

_Hermione smiled at Draco, "I have to get my stuff, see you around at the Sorting."_

"_Good Luck! Hope you get Ravenclaw or Slytherin!"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Not Slytherin."_

"_Yes Slytherin! I want you in my house. You're cool." Draco smiled._

"_Well, I hope you get in Slytherin like you so desperately want to. I bet the hat will shout 'Slytherin' as soon as it touches the tip of your hair."_

_He smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."_

"_See yea!" _

"_Bye, Hermione Granger." He calls as she skipped off._

Then of course, at the sorting Hermione was the first one up. She was so nervous and tried to re-assure herself it was ok. She was too nervous and couldn't relax. Why did she have to be the first one?

"_Mental, I'm telling you, that one."_ She heard the Weasley boy say.

How rude! She wanted to hit him in the face right then and there but she was going to be sorted. If she wasn't careful, the talking hat could misread and put her in Slytherin, which wouldn't be that bad. She had Draco…but still! Such a bad reputation. The only boy she would get along with would be Draco, who already made himself a bad reputation with that scene with Harry Potter earlier. He came off as such a jerk.

"_ahh, right then."_ The hat said as soon as it was placed on her bushy head. Her knees were shaking as she sat on the stool. "_Hmm, bright! Ok…"_

Oh Ravenclaw it was!

But then… "_Gryffindor!"_

The house of Gryffindor erupted into a spasm of joy, jumping to their feet, cheering for their new incomer. She blushed then looked at Draco in the crowd. He looked…disappointed with a weary, confused expression. He gulped and looked apologetic. A look that read _maybe we could be the first, maybe…_

She bounced up out of her stool and skipped to her new house, who seemed truly welcoming with bright faces and smiles.

"_Draco Malfoy!"_ The professor with the stern look called. She looked at Malfoy coldly as he stepped up.

Was it just her or did he look ready to pee his pants? He looked so…nervous. He wobbled up the the stage and sat down on the stool trying not to bite his lip. She understood right then this was the moment when he had to honor his family's name. This moment rested on his shoulders. He couldn't disappoint.

She swore, though, the hat didn't even touch his head when it called, "_Slytherin!"_

She heard the Weasley boy say something rude about the Slytherin house and she scowled. Next girl was a ginger Hufflepuff. Then…the Weasley boy, speak of the devil. He was put in Gryffindor and when everyone cheered she realized she was surrounded by Weasley's.

As she looked around at his family she saw, they couldn't be that bad. Maybe it was just Ronald.

Harry Potter was also put into the Gryffindor house after a long moment, the longest moment the hat was on someone's head. As he sat down he looked so relieved she was surprised he didn't faint.

From across the hall she made eye contact with Draco who was smiling, "_Congrats!"_

"_Congrats on Slytherin!"_ She had mouthed back. Then they turned their attention to the Headmaster's speech.

Hermione smiled at the memory, reminding herself of her first secret friend at Hogwarts. They were friends until being friends with Harry and Ron made a difference. Then…when he called her a mudblood that was the official turn for the worse…

She flinches.

Of course there wasn't a day that went by when she didn't think about Draco and all his layers. And ever since they re-newed their friendship officially…she tried to puzzle out each of his actions. Maybe…it was an act the whole time. Maybe, he did it because of her words too…

"Hello, Granger." A voice greets next to her.

She didn't even have to move her eyes from the boats, "Hello, Malfoy." She says in the same, flat and casual tone. "Why are you talking to me in public?"

"Why not? It doesn't look like I'm talking to you." He tries not to grin and she slaps his arm playfully and quickly. "What were you thinking about? Did you want to ride the boat back? I'm sure if we go together we can make an arrangement."

"No, I was thinking about when I first met you."

He stops, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, you were still a git."

"Hey, we were friends." He smiles crookedly, looking at her with his blind-spot.

"Yeah, _were_."

"Yeah…" He smiles fully, "_Are_. I never really didn't look back on those memories."

She frowns, "Have you ever wondered what would have happened if I was put into Slytherin, or you in Gryffindor…or Harry, Ron, you, and I in Hufflepuff?"

He took a moment, "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah," He confesses, "Every now and then. When I'm bored or really mad at you three. I wonder what would have happened if I wasn't such a git. I'm sure we would have been the Golden Quadruple."

She laughs.

"Seriously, think about how great that would have been." He smiles, "The four of us against the world. Battling the dark side and shit."

"Watch you're language."

"Sorry," He says sheepishly, "But you know one way or another I would have been forced against you. My father would have found out and…" He frowned, "I don't know. Horrible to think about. I would have been forced to plot against you whether I liked it or not."

"There's still time to change."

He fully looks at her with a dark look, "No. I don't even have to say why. You're clever to put it together."

She looks at his arm, covered by his jacket, then looks into his stormy eyes, "Of course. Sorry." She then tries to tell him something else with her eyes.

_After it's all over?_

She then heard his voice, actually inside hers. She wasn't imagining it. He was actually in her head speaking like she was wearing headphones.

_Depends on whether I live to explain myself. It's never going to be easy Granger. After my mission, if I don't fail let's say, and If I live, lets say…there is more to come. More obstacles that will only tear us farther apart. The storm is coming, Hermione. There is going to be an inevitable war. People are going to die. If I don't watch my every step, you might die under my watch and I can and will not let that happen. _

She nods. She wants to hug him, touch his face. Kiss him like she did yesterday. But she couldn't. People were watching. As far as they could tell he was just picking on her, teasing her. They would never even think there was something between them unless she did what her body begged her to do.

_Draco…Come visit me. You don't have to go back to you're home._

_That's ridiculous. You're parents would not let me—_

_Oh yes they would, you don't know my parents. _

_But…I can't. _

_Try._

_I think you're forgetting this is real life. I better stay at Hogwarts, anyway. That's what I told my parents. I said I'd be trying 24/7 to get this mission done. Of course you know my attempts failed. I promise I won't try with you gone, though I would prefer it. Hermione…something very wicked this way comes. Maybe I should do it with you're absence. _

Hermione's eyes started to gloss up.

_Draco…you…_

_I have to do this. It's inevitable._

_Just…a little longer. Don't try anything else until I get back. If something bad is going to happen, you know I have to be there. Harry has to be there. I hate to say it, so does Ron. When this stuff happens, it's usually up to us._

_Of course._

_So you won't try anything?_

…_No._

_Ok. Visit me._

_What?_

_You heard me, ferret. I'll owl you later._

_I'm not visiting you, Hermione. I know how desperately you want—_

"Is there a problem here, Hermione?" A booming voice said behind them.

"Hagrid!" Hermione turned around to the big giant with the black beard and beetle eyes.

"Is there, Mister Malfoy."

"No, sir. I was just…" Draco looked nervous and backed away. He gave Hermione one last look then headed off somewhere, Hermione's eyes loosing him amoungst the students passing. She let out a sigh and turned to Hagrid.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, Hermione." He gave her a back-breaking pat on the back and ushered her towards the line of students waiting for a carriage.

* * *

**Something wicked this way comes :O**

**Oh snap, this chapter was challenging. Like, what is Draco thinking? Does he want Hermione there? Only for his to leave Hogwarts "forever"? What about Hermione? She's scheduling the death date to her beloved Dumbledore, but has to! Or else hdshgnjdsgjsd**

**the FEELS!**

**its such a rough write. I don't want to have Hermione casual about the "mission" but the scene won't go flowy without her attempting to.**

**Both of these characters kdhkhgdnsngjdsn**

**Did you like Draco and Hermione's first meeting? :)**

**What about Draco? Will he visit her? **

**only i know suckers :) :) :)**

**Reviews are requested and cheerished :)**

**Next chapter here i come!**


	9. ch9 Where the Path Leads

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm thankful for each one. **

**The more reviews i get, the faster i will upload! :D**

**Ok here's where we left off, Hagrid scared Draco away as Hermione lines up for a carriage to Hogsmeade where the train station is at. **

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione watched as the last group trailed off in front of her, one girl looking sorrowfully as they left her behind.

"_Maybe if we squeeze, you could fit."_

"_I could stay behind…"_

Hermione insisted they went on without her. She waves at them with a pasted smile on her face. Soon, they were completely out of sight. She drops her hand to her side and looks down the trail longingly. Now, alone, she felt the chills.

Yes, the sun was still up and it was a fairly nice, wintery day…but something didn't feel right. It was like the earth was holding its breath. She took a deep breath and sunk her hands in her pockets, gazing forward as she waited for her own carriage. The one she would ride alone in.

She still couldn't see these thestrals Luna and Harry spoke of. Maybe it was for the best, no one died around her. Sure, Sirius Black had died…but she wasn't really close to him.

She spins her toe in the light snow, drawing a crooked circle. She couldn't bring herself to smile. Finally, she could just think. She ponders about how she no longer was mad at Ron. So be it, if he didn't rub it in her face…she was ok with it. She was still partly convinced he was just going out with Lavender to make her jealous, what else could he see in that daft bimbo?

She thinks about all that Harry must be going through with Dumbledore…what secrets they must be sharing with each other. She takes a breath and closes her eyes, trying to relax.

Dumbledore…the man that was destined to die…the man who could not live forever despite what she believed as a first year…

And…at the hands of Draco Malfoy at that…if he succeeded, that is.

She then reminded herself of how it was a suicide mission, how Draco couldn't possibly take on the greatest wizard of the century alone. The only way that would ever happen is if Dumbledore willingly let himself be killed. But, the old wizard would never in the right mind let that happen…

Wait, right mind?

Dumbledore was never, ever in the right mind. His mind was a genius on drugs.

Her eyes opened wide.

Would Dumbledore let himself be killed?

_Think,_ why would he do that?

…Because he knows everything. Dumbledore was always one step ahead of the game. He would let himself be killed so Draco could live, that sounds highly probable. But that's not it. The old wizard would have another alternate motive…but what? He must know there was something different with Draco, he must suspect all. He was always one step ahead. He would have stopped Draco by now, right?

What else was there?

Who else was in on this?

Her thoughts halted when she realizes her carriage had arrived. She grabs her suitcase and throws it onboard and then her next. It felt so odd to be alone; No one at her side, no one to talk to. It was strangely comforting. She took a breath and allowed herself to get comfortable, putting her feet up on the seat and exploring the new space.

She didn't have to put on an act. There was nothing awkward about sitting with herself. She didn't have to keep up with the conversation or avoid questions. She let a breath out and let her smile drop as well as her eye lids. She glanced out and watched the scenery start to move. With a slight thud against the seat, the carriage starts to move forwards. She glances at the front and tries to image this horse Harry and Luna saw. She wanted to stretch her hand out and pet it, but that would be ridiculous and send mix-messages to the rider.

She sighs and watches the Black Lake glisten under the bleak sun above. She watches the gray-blue sky above her and was overcomed with a sense of peace. When she looks back down to the Black Lake she sees professors come out and scold the children for acting foolish. This was the first time they were using the boats in winter because Professor Mcgonagal wanted to test her new transformation spell which should turn the whole lake to its liquid state. She watches in awe as she takes out her wand and a bright yellow spell spreads like a blanket over the lake and the ice collapses and simply smoothes out into moving waves.

Hermione grins and shakes her head, impressed. No doubt if she looked up that spell she could possibly learn it. Might come in handy…

She grabs her suitcase and points her wand at it, "_Accio book."_

Out comes one of her favorites, _Hogwarts: A History. _

She smiles and flips through the pages, wondering how this book never grew old to her. It was just so fascinating and full of, well, magic. She learned something new each time. It was like an endless adventure ready to sail for her.

* * *

Draco glides through the crowd up into the castle. The corridors were now eerily quiet, except the great hall where there were about twenty kids that stayed for Christmas Break. Their chatter was light and innocent, talking about chess and other things that no longer appealed to Draco.

He turned around a corridor and marched down the stairs on his way to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Frostbite," He said and the statue of Slytherin slide aside.

It was so cold down here. Draco rubs his arms and steps inside the common room. It was so…silent. It truly did look like a dungeon, so bleak, lifeless…like a prison that was decorated.

_What the heck are you doing? What's there for you here? _

He stumbles in the hallway and his eyes are wide. What _was _he doing?

He wonders through the commons and glances at the still fire that crackled. He sees no Slytherin in sight. If there was eny left, they were probably in the Great Hall.

This is ridiculous, he thought. He marches up to his dorms.

"_Accio suitcase_!" He calls and he heard the tumbling suitcase come from his closet.

It also seemed to know exactly what he wanted because soon his possessions flew through the air and into the suitcase, which flung open. Just the necessities, he thought. In the air, something came whizzing by, a letter. It was the letter his mother had wrote him.

_Dear Draco, _

_I'm worried about you constantly; you must be rest-assured-Your father too. I can't believe this nonsense we got ourselves into. I know it's not in my place to talk about it but know that I truly love you. Don't stress too much and remember you are in school so do keep up with your studies. In fact, absorb as much as possible since, well, you know. Please listen, learn, and practice. You're going to need it. _

_I'm so sorry to hear from you're owl that you aren't visiting us this break, but I understand. _

_On another note…please, trust Snape. I know it's difficult but he means the best. I know. All will be explained but know he is there for you. He is you're mentor and I trust him with my life._

_With love,_

_Mother._

He frowns at his mother's attempt to reach him. He loves her, he truly does. She was always there for him. She was honestly one of the good guys that got caught up in this mess without warning. She did worry about him, but the fact she was worried him even more.

As the black suitcase sits itself by him, last-minute items flying inside like a vacuum. and then seals itself up. Draco grabs the handle and takes a breath, taking a last look at his dorms that were covered in black and green.

He then spins around and jogs through the corridors, ignoring the odd looks from the ghosts and portraits. His feet thump against the hard, corridor floors and echoes all around despite his best efforts to be silent.

He passes Professor McGonangal and she just gives him a stern look, as always for a Malfoy, and moves out of the way calling words he didn't care for.

He slows down, growing out of breath and feeling very foolish. He keeps at a steady pace and sees no carriages or students in sight.

_Crap. Crap…NO!_

He had missed his chance. There wasn't a carriage in sight! Nor was there a person. The first years were already edging to the middle of the lake. His face got hot and he moves back towards the castle.

Plan B.

He ignores the looks the portraits gave him as well as the snickers form the ghosts who knew of his failure. It was hard to pity him, easy to make fun of him. He deserved it. Sure, if he saw Weasley in his situation he would have made plenty jokes and rude comments.

However, unlike Weasley, he wasn't a failure…completely.

He moves down the corridor and up the stairs. He then stands and faces a wall.

_I need a place to get me outside. I need the Room of Requirement. I need the room that has passageways._

* * *

Her carriage pulled to a stop and Hermione grabs her suitcase in one hand and in the other, her book which she was indulged in. Her eyes scanned the words and she skipped off the carriage with grace, never the less. She held her page with her index finger and set it by her side, looking at the front of the carriage.

She takes a breath. Her hand slowly goes to meet the front and she knows something is there. She once rode on the back of one all the way to the Ministry of Magic. She remembered the scary feeling of being lifted into the air by an invisible force. She wasn't flying, something else was in control. All she could do was hold on and close her eyes tight for if she opened them it would look as if she was free-falling. She hated heights.

The horse came to her, however and rubs its head against her palm. She gasps then allows it.

"They're misunderstood creatures," A voice said behind her.

She turns around and finds Luna Lovegood, with her dreamy face staring right past her.

"Like me and so many others. They wish they could be seen but are also very shy. This one seems to be a fond of you. Did you eat any apples today?" She continues, voice like an airy ghost.

Hermione blinks, "Well—I…"

"Well goodbye, and watch out there are a bunch of wrackspurts around you." Seeing Hermione's still expression she continues, "Wrackspurts - they're invisible, they float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." She skips off without any other word.

She meets up with some Ravenclaws, who quickly fasten their pace away from the crazy girl.

Hermione dropped her hand and starts after the group when she is grabbed by the shoulders from two strong hands, making her gasp. She spins around, knocking the pair of hands away and holds her wand at the ready, dropping her book in the process.

Her heart was beating rapidly and she was ready to blast whoever it was all the way to Greece.

It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Her eyes were wide and she lowers her wand.

* * *

She looks at him with a wild look, "Malfoy?" She lowers her wand, which came out of no where.

"Draco Malfoy." He brushes off the snow from his clothes, she then realized she had pushed him into a blanket of snow after being startled. "Who were you expecting?"

She blinks then turns the anger back at him, "Does it matter? You don't _sneak up behind me_. That's a move only the old Draco would pull off. What a git move! Are you trying to get yourself killed or-,"

"Calm down! You're going to wake up the forbidden forest!"

"So be it!"

Draco frowns and tosses an apple over his shoulder. He was feeding the thestral. That was peculiar. That meant he could see them. She watched as the green apple disappeared in front of her eyes before it spat out as the core.

Draco then turns, grabs a suitcase that was lying in the snow, and picks it up then walks directly towards her, keeping her stare. He is less than a foot from her and speaks at a very low and quiet voice, "I was just coming down to accept your offer, but I see you'd rather me get carried off by a werewolf or those centaurs. What kind of welcoming is that? Sure, I scared you. You can suck up your _Gryffindor bravery _and then can go off being _nice _instead of exaggerating the fact I startled you. But no, you'd rather grant me a death-wish."

She looks at the suitcase on the ground, "Oh," Her face softens, "I thought-,"

"That's the problem. You think before you listen." He taps her nose and she frowns.

She gives him a bizarre look, "How was I supposed to listen? I'm sorry but were you just not trying to scare me? You don't go out of you're way to startle me! You know what kind of crap I've been through? You vile, little-,"

"Vile, loathsome, evil little cockroach…yeah, I get it." Draco rubs his eyebrow with a half-eye roll. "Meanwhile as you were screaming at me," He grabs her tense forearms, "You would have noticed you have drawn attention to yourself."

She looks behind her and sees a crowd of students watching them, expecting a wand fight any second. "Oh," Her mouth forms an 'o'.

"Yup," He pops the 'p'. He then took a moment of pride knowing he, Draco Malfoy, had scared the brave Gryffindor princess and now embarrassed her. This spread a grin over his façade. He let go of her arms and gave the crowd looking at them a dark look that made them carry on with their business. They were then left alone.

She then looks at him with a confused expression and little blush, "So…you're actually coming with me?"

There was a moment of silence and all that could be heard was the soft sound of snow falling and the faint music from inside the shops surrounding them. The air was cold and they could see each other's breath forming out of their mouths as their argument drove both of them to a point of almost exhaustation. He saw Hermione breathing faster and could tell her heart must have been beating fairly fast after he had superiorly scared her. Her hair was framing her face in a mess. He noticed whenever she got frustrated her hair seemed to spark a little. Despite this, it just made her the more attractive.

Then he answered her question, removing all since of pride, "If you can stand me," He rubs the back of his neck arching an eyebrow.

"_If I can stand you_," She mocks under her breath, rolling her eyes with a smile. "More like, if you don't let me blast you into oblivion."

"Heck, I'm already going there, might as well be by the hands of you. That's what I wish for." He says in a semi-serious tone, shrugging.

She looks at him, worried, "Yeah, about that. I was just thinking and-,"

Suddenly her mouth was stopped by a pair of warm lips.

* * *

When he releases her he had a ghost of an adorable smile, "Sorry,"

He then backs away bewildered by his actions. He quickly looks around to make sure no one saw. She swore he blushes a little but it could be the cold.

"It's alight," She was glad she was already blushing because of the cold, but she couldn't hide that her voice went up an octave.

He then really smiles and picks her book off the ground. "You dropped this." He hands it to her and she quickly takes it, giving him a sharp look.

Both their hearts were beating like a samba.

Draco let out a cough to clear the air,"Better be off or someone would worry about you. Might get snatched off by a Deatheater or something."

She playfully hit his arm and he laughs.

"What?" Hermione asks, innocently.

"You know, it's not an every day scene for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to pull up the Hogsmeade train station together, is it?" He looks ahead.

"Yeah…?"

"We're going to have to come up with some…argument that kept us so long." He meets his silver eyes with her brown with flashing eyebrows. She rolls her eyes and together they walk to the train station.

They discuss what they could have been arguing about and each idea made either of them burst with laughter. As they walked, Hermione couldn't help but be fascinated with how lovely his eyes looked in contrast to the snow. They really pop and appear so much brighter with intensity. Right now they shined with the reflection of the bright, clear sky above and the pure white snow that blanketed the trail.

Their shoulders brushed every now and again and the other swore the other was purposefully doing it.

Hermione thinks on how Draco kissed her not two minutes ago and turns away, biting her lip. She liked the way his lips brushed against her.

"So how did you get here?"

"I have my ways," He grins, bumping up against here. She grinned back but made a note to ask again later.

They both look ahead, wondering where this was leading. They were going to be spending vacation together in secret.

* * *

**but wait! THERE'S MORE**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Now, to homework :)**


	10. Ch10 Train Ride

**gjfhkughjdsfj i love you're reviews! And all the 'favorite story' and 'story alert's they just make my day!**

**If you found this story via Tumblr, please repost or advertise this story. I wish to be... famous :D**

**Well thank you beautiful people and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter**

* * *

"Watch where you're going, mudblood!" Draco snaps, pushing her aside. He gives her a long, dark look, "Really, you should understand that you're filth shouldn't get in the way of superiors."

"I hope you don't mean you," Hermione snaps back, giving him a push.

He slaps her hand away, "I swear, you just find excuses to touch me. Like I said back in Hogsmeade, I would appreciate it if you and your dorky little friends would stay clear out of my business, out of my way, and out of my life if you want to keep yours." He flashes his eyes brows then knocks her book to the ground, inspired by the moment.

She set her jaw, "People like you aren't even worth my time, Malfoy."

"And people like _you _aren't worth anything." Draco spun around and climbed aboard the train.

Hermione grew hot in the face. She knew it was just an act and they rehearsed every line on the way there, but it still hurt.

She bent down to pick up her book, slapping the snow off it. She thought about the looks he gave her flash-backed in her head and it gave her nauseating déjà-voo. She felt as if she struck her time turner in back to a time where they both actually loathed each other. She bit her lip, frowning and ignored the sympathetic look from people around her and the sneers from most Slytherins.

"I would avert your eyes from me if I were you," She made eye contact with a Slytherin with a smirk on his face, "Because I know one hundred and sixty eight different ways to change your face for you." Her eyes were dark and saw the Slytherin gulp in fear.

She flashes her eyebrows at him and then climbs on board herself.

Draco must have rubbed off on her.

Now…where to find him…

She looks through each compartment, trying to find his platinum-blonde hair. She took not two seconds of searching per compartment window. It was also hard since there was also a small crowd already on the train, trying to find their own compartments. S

She then stops and grabs onto the nearest door handle when the train suddenly adjusts itself. She heard everything come to life and knew the train was in movement. They never gave her warning when they decided to take off.

The crowd around her cleared out a lot faster and soon it was just her and two others. She didn't know them and avoided eye contact. A compartment door opened and she saw a dirty-blond curly head come flying out. She knew instantly that it was Lavender Brown. Merlin, that girl reminded her of a tiny dog that couldn't stop shaking. Her every move sent shivers down her spine and made her resist the urge to slap her to the ground.

She glances behind her at Hermione and her eyes give off an annoying shine. She smiles, "Have you seen won-won?"

Hermione narrows her eyes, "No, I just arrived."

"Oh," She gives a light cough and rolls her eyes.

She then rushes off to go find her boyfriend. Hermione glances into the compartment she was just in and finds none other than Cho Chang.

"Hello," Hermione greets and leans against the doorway.

"Hello," Cho gives her a light smile.

The girl had really changed since fourth year when her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Voldemort's command—the first causality in the new reign of the Dark Lord. She wasn't as jolly, girly, or any of those things. She was plain-stricken with the reality of her new world. It came crashing down on her and nothing was really fair. She seemed more into her studies and just a girl who seemed like her world was taken from her. Sure, every now and then she appeared happy but it seemed more of an act. She seemed to grow happier with her new boyfriend in the Ravenclaw house, who she then saw was sitting across from her. Still, she seemed like a shell.

Hermione realiz she had been staring at the girl for a while, her receiving the same look.

"I'm going to get going now," Hermione says, pointing outside the compartment.

"Ok. Goodbye,"

Hermione nods and retreats from the Ravenclaw's privacy.

She sees just a little further down was Lavender.

She was poking her head in a compartment, then comes back out.

"Hey Brown," Hermione calls and the girl whips her head around to face Hermioen with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Yes, Granger?"

"Any sign of Harry or Ron?"

She puffed out her chest, "Why would you care?"

She frowns, "Well they are my friends, for your information. Longer than you will ever be."

She raises her eyebrows and makes a ridiculous face, "We'll see. Wouldn't be surprised if they end up knocking you out of their group…I'm the new 'it' girl now, sweetheart."

Hermione's face turns cold and she surprises herself with a laugh as she steps closer to the daft girl, "Really, now?"

"Yes, I'm Ronald's girlfriend. I've been snogging him loads, lately. He's quite the kisser, you know? Wait…you don't. He never showed the slight interest in you and never will. Why? Because he's mine, Granger." She makes a weird noise then takes off.

Hermione stands there, imagining steam rolling out of her ears.

"Hermione, is there something wrong?" A studder came from a new direction.

She turns and sees Neville standing in a doorway, holding a peculiar plant she saw him carrying from their first arrival. Mimbulus mimbletonia was it's name. It is most notable for its pulsating and squirming nature and its unique defence mechanism. When prodded, Stinksap is squirted out from the boils on the surface of the plant. Stinksap is a non-poisonous liquid and is described as dark green and smelling like "rancid manure". It can also be used as an antidote for nervousness, shyness, and timidity, all of which are traits Neville has.

"Hello, Neville, "Hermione smiles at him which immediately relaxes his tense state. Was he…afraid of her? "Why are you looking at me like that, Neville?"

He takes a breath, "I never seen you like that before. You looked so…angry."

Hermione blinks at the floor, "That girl just knows how to get to me."

Neville frowns and moves his lips to one side, "I know what you mean."

Hermione glances down the hallway and sees the girl jolly walking down the corridor.

"So who are you sitting with?" She asks Neville, keeping her eyes on Lavender who turns around and gives her a wink.

Neville coughs, "I um…" he lets out a sheepish, adorable smile, "Luna."

Hermione then snaps out of the trance she was in and looks at him with a lovely face, "Aw,"

"Shut it…"He awkwardly glances at his feet, blushing. "We're friends."

"Uh-huh." Hermione winks, "Well have fun. Try not to go insane. I have to go strangle this girl out of a window."

Neville's eyes pop.

"Kidding," She says giving him a light push. He smiles back. "I'm going to see if I can find Harry or…Ron."

"Good luck,"

Hermione starts to walk down the hallway when she turns her back and looks back at the boy, "Oh! And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Hermione. Don't get in too much trouble."

She laughs and continues down, searching left and right for the right room.

Nope, nope, nope, no…

She couldn't find him anywhere. She grew frustrated and her head began to hurt from the left and right motion. She also felt like she was studying, so her brian felt like it was overworking itself.

Suddenly, she recognizes a bright orange head and a a head full of bushy black hair.

Finally.

She looks at them, remembering how she would usually open the door and sit down with them happily as they shared secrets the rest of Hogwarts was forbidden to know. But…she stopped this time. Her heart turned to ice as she saw what was on their door.

She felt like a dementor's presence appeared beside her, tugging on all those happy memories she flashed back to. Her eyes glisten at the words smudged in the condensation that was created on the window. It was Lavender Brown and Ron's initials encircled in a girly heart with X's and O's. Hugs and kisses…

Fire burned through her system as she looks at the picture in front of her. Yes, it was backwards but that was so Ron could see. But she knew. She knew. She looks up into Ron's eyes trying to see if he could possibly know how much that hurt her. He just gave her a blank look with a slight gap in the mouth. Harry sat as still as a statue.

She wanted to go into their compartment, sit by Ron like she always did. But, reality was telling her it wasn't going to be the same this time. Hermione, for now, would not be comfortable with them having that disastrous, horrible picture displayed to her back. Oh how many interpretations that could make out, all that it symbolized.

Hermione probably stood in front of that door for less than five seconds but it felt like eternity as she had to move her feet away from her friends of six years. Her breathing was shaky and she saw Lavender grinning and twisting her hair in an empty compartment. She looks at Hermione and gives her a snotty look. Hermione just stares at her and keeps walking.

Despite how much she loathed Lavender at that point for making an evil monster crawl within her called jealousy, she was…impressed. All along she wondered how in the world Brown made it in Gryffindor…then she saw that stunt. She knew who she was messing with so she was either realy brave or really stupid—or both.

She takes another shaky breath and finds herself near the end of the hallway. She feels the rumbling under her feet as the train gained speed. She opens the door to the compartment on her right, sensing an odd déjà voo, and leans in the doorway, trying to retrain herself. She checks inside and sees that it's empty. Good. She throws her bag on a seat and lays down on the opposite side, curling herself up in a ball.

After a while of just emptily staring off into space she hears a knock on her door. She looks up to find no other than the boy she was looking for in the first place.

* * *

Draco storms onto the train. He is shaking with the weird sense of how he had just treated Gran—Hermione. Everything rolled off his tongue so naturally it scared him. He saw how each word he spat made Hermione's eyes flash. He hated how he once tried to find pleasure in that. He felt a tug on his arm.

Pansy.

"Come on Draco, I thought you weren't going home this break." She puts her hands on her hips and corners him.

"I changed my mind. People do that sometimes you know."

People were rushing past him and he glanced up to see Hermione quickly turning to go down the aisle of the train. Away from him. She moved her head left to right, scanning the compartments she passed. Looking for someone.

Potter and Weasley, probably.

"Answer. Me." Pansy pokes him in the chest. "What is you're business now?"

He shoves her off him, making her hit the other end of the train. "I don't have to answer to anyone."

She rolls her eyes, "Be that way, stubborn boy." She got close, "I will find out though."

"Sure you will," He looks at her with a dark look.

She smiles, "Come on,"

She grabs his hands and leads him down the hall and pushes him into a compartment. She closes the door and closes the blinds.

She flicks a spell to the door, making a loud locking sound. She then spun towards him. "Tell me."

"Why are you so nosy?" Draco sat down against the window. "Can't you just live life without having to put your big nose in my business? Do you have no life?"

She sat down on the seat on her legs, facing him and leaning forward. Her hands laced his shirt, "You can tell me anything Draco…" She purred, "I don't get why you're being so secretive but it's driving me _crazy_."

"Parkinson, you were always insane." He slaps her hands off him, "Get your hands off me."

She rolls her eyes, "Please Draco…you honestly think I would really try anything on you? You know I have a thing for-,"

"_Alohohomora." _The door unlocks and Blaise leans forward, "What the _bloody hell _ is going on here?" He lets out a goofy grin. He then sees Pansy and his smile suddenly fades. "Ok…"

She quickly drops her legs to the side and sits up properly, "It isn't what it looks like."

He frowns but sits on the opposite seat anyway, "Explain."

"I was just trying to figure out why Draco's been so secretive."

Blaise's eyes flash with a slight spark and the Italian grins, "Oh, you were pulling a seductive-spy. Well, come sit over here Pansy and we can play good cop bad cop. You don't have to make a fool out of yourself. You know Draco doesn't roll like that."

Draco rolls his eyes, "You wish Blaise."

Blaise laughs, "Always," He winks. Pansy laughs and then sits by him. Draco notices that she is sitting…rather close to him.

"Oh, I see…you guys are a fond of each other, aren't you?"

They both stare at him. Pansy turns a little pink but Blaise just hooks his arm around her, which makes her squirm and try to slap him away but he holds on still and starts tickling her side. She leans up against him then and actually smiles in a way that Draco really didn't see on her that often.

"How long has this been going on?" Draco asks.

Blaise looks down on Pansy, "Ever since you ditched her after the Yule Ball, I liked her. We spent all night talking and dancing. However, I wasn't really ready to commit to anything, despite her constant protests-," This earned him a Slytherin slap across the face.

"What?"

He nudges her affectionately, "—and we started dating at the end of fifth year when we were apart of that Umbridge squad. She got me out of the whole thing after I saw she got punished for standing up to that wretched woman. I still can't believe all that she got away with."

Draco remembered that squad—he only joined it so he could pick on the Golden Trio and he wanted to get on the good side of the woman because she obviously had a dark side. He did not want to cross her. She was scary.

"Now…" Blaise and Pansy sat forward, "Tell us."

Draco's eyebrows slant, "Really mate? It's cool that you were open with me about your relationship but…mine is a lot more complex than that."

Blaise frowns, "You said on the train about not wasting your time in Charms Class next year. The way you said it sounded as if you weren't returning your 7th year."

Draco looks at him sadly, "Might not be."

Pansy gasps, "What?"

Draco shrugs.

Pansy then swallows, "Are you transferring."

Draco had looked away from their stares. He slowly met their eyes and took a breath, "Yeah. I didn't know how to tell you guys. I've been really bummed about it but I didn't want you to worry."

He was thankful for those Occlumancy lessons because he saw they had believed the lie.

"I have to go now." He gets up and grabs his bag, leaving the compartment.

As he walks down he passes a compartment in which someone had fogged their breath and drew in weird symbols. He then notices that it was two initials R and L. When he looks inside he sees Weasley and Potter. He blinks, trying to register what this was. They were having a deep discussion and suddenly Potter looks up and makes a mad stare towards Draco. When Ron sees him he almost stands up but Harry pushes him back into his seat.

Draco continues to walk down the aisle when he notices a compartment that consists of a single girl curled up in a ball. He noticed it was Hermione. He gave a weak smile then all of a sudden had an inspirational moment as he thought what was on Weasel's compartment door—it was something Lavender Brown made for him. It was a lovey-dovey thing that probably broke poor Hermione.

He grins and knocks on her window. She looks up from her arms and watches him in amazement. He fogs up the window's glass and drew "H+D". He laughs and she turns slightly pink. Suddenly his coat it grabbed from behind.

"What the heck are you doing, Draco?"

It was Pansy. He looks at her shrugging.

"Messing with Granger?" His smile is wide and she rolls her eyes. She pulls him back to the front, not before giving Hermione a weird look. She grabs him by the front of his clothes.

"What are you trying to pull, Malfoy? Just because you're leaving next year isn't a reason to mess with some know-it-all you have no business talking to." she snaps.

"She's a mudblood, I can mess with her all I want." Draco tries to defend himself.

"Knock it off Draco, those prejudices are so stupid. They make no sense. Her blood isn't different from anyone else's unless it's like O positive or whatever—I don't really listen. Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound when you say it? It's vile." Pansy snaps.

Suddenly there is a silence and she lets go of his clothes, staring at him in shock.

"I mean-," she blinks, trying to figure out how she could take it back. She looks at him lost, not suring how he would react.

"Pansy," He says, grabbing her arms.

She looks up and is confused by the sudden hostility. His voice dramatically changed, coming off smoother and more peaceful.

"I think I can trust you now." He gives her a weak smile. She is still confused.

* * *

Why did Draco have to pull that stunt? Pansy is probably ripping his head off right now! Hermione sat up and stared at the letters engraved in mist on her door. She quickly raised her wand and let it disappear.

Why had he done that?

She smiles and feels better. He was so adorable. She replayed him fogging up her window and putting their initials together over and over. Each time it made her grin more.

She tried to convince herself how stupid it was.

But…it was Draco Malfoy, pureblood Slytherin that had done it. Not seriously, just trying to cheer her up in an amusing and risky way.

She jumps slightly when her compartment door is opened. It shuts as quickly as it opened and she watches as Draco shuts the blinds. He then turns around and plops himself right next to her.

"Hey, Granger,"

She smiles, "Hello Draco,"

"Guess what," He says, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, "I told Pansy."

She stiffens, "You WHAT?"

* * *

**There is no promises when the next upload will be but please review and have your friends review**

**it honestly helps us writers write faster and better knowing we have people to impress.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter!**

**i had fun writing it! **

**yeah, i chose this over homework, you filthy little muggles ;) (i love you guys!)**

**so yeah**

**PEACE OUT!**

**I can't wait to write the next chapter when Draco meets the Grangers and the muggle world.**


	11. Ch11 This is going to be interesting

**Oh looky, I posted it very quickly.**

**I was just so excited and inspired. 15 reviews for the win!**

**Thank you sooo much guys, i love you!**

**Ok, so here it is, the arrival :)**

**Keep Calm and wait for the next chapter.**

* * *

"You WHAT?" She slaps his hand out of the way and gives him her best cold stare.

He simply shrugs and smiles as he leans back into his seat, making himself comfortable.

"Draco," She snaps, waiting for him to acknowledge her question.

He meets her eyes and then sits forward waving his hands in surrender, "Oh no. Not the mission. About us."

She blinks, _what about us? _That's what she wanted to ask but she didn't want him to get uncomfortable. What did he think of them? What did she think of him? She really liked him and they were extremely close. They had kissed and both parties enjoyed it. But…what exactly was their relationship.

He rolls his eyes, "I told her we were friends."

She gives him a slight smile, "Oh."

He winks, "And we could be more."

This made her really smile as she rolls her eyes. "Yeah we could…if you weren't such a git."

"Yeah," He gives her an exasperated look, "And apart from the fact if words gets out that we're even getting along will make my family get a heart attack. Oh and the other fact our lives are in danger every second of us being revealed because the Dark Lord will hunt us both down and force us to kill each other. Other than the fact I would never let that happen and if so be it we were found I would rather die than ever hand you over. You're already on his target list, but you aren't fully known to him. He knows your face, not your name. He doesn't need any more than that and-," Draco takes a breath and looks at his hands, frowning. He just realized how much of a rant that was.

She probably wasn't even serious. She was smart and didn't need explaining to. Still, it felt good to get that off his chest. He also hated how she made him look so vulnerable.

She sits herself closer to him and then leans her head against his chest. Words were not needed between them at these times. He put an arm around her and she held onto him as well. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, trying to forget about anything but right there and then in each other's arms.

Hermione opens her eyes and sees she's practically on top of Draco, who's fast asleep. She looks out the window and watches the images blur into green, white, and blue. She stares outside for a long time, still wrapped up in Draco. She looks up at him and traces her finger along his sharp jawline. He looks angelic and so at peace. She nearly wishes he could stay like that forever, never having to face the horrors of reality; nothing to make him sad or angry…nothing to hurt him.

He twitches in his sleep and his eyes start to flutter. He holds on tighter to Hermione then lets out a sigh and relaxes. She frowns in concern then rests her head back against him. His hand moves to her hand and slowly starts to stroke it. She looks back up and sees his eyes flutter open with shining silver into her brown.

He closes them and lets out a deep sigh, then gives her a smile, "Hey, Granger."

"Hello, Draco."

He achingly sits up, gently pushing her off him. He twists his back and stretches himself to life. He then hops to the opposite seat and stares outside, "I think we're almost there; Maybe an hour to go or less."

Hermione nods and then sits up. She lets out a smile, "Oh my goodness.."

"What?" He returns with a smile.

"You're going to…" She shakes her head then laughs, "You're going to see the muggle world."

Draco's eyes pop in fear, "I'm what?"

She smiles, "My parents, they live in a small town in England."

Draco groans, "Really?" He was still post-sleep. He scratches the back of his head, "Right…muggle-born…well-," He closes his eyes tight, "This is going to be interesting." He laughs, "No magic…how am I going to survive?" He then gives her a wild look, "Is it true that muggle's pictures don't move?"

She laughs, "Yes."

He shudders, "That's creepy. What about that thing, um, coffee? What's that?"

"It's a hot beverage with caffeine. We usually drink it in the morning to wake ourselves up."

"Hmm…what about those strange, moving vehicles—cars?"

Hermione laughs, realizing how oblivious he was to the muggle world. Where did his parents keep him? Under a magical rock? She went on and on, explaining the most ordinary things that made Draco frustrated. He tried to not look so fascinated but every now and then amazement flashed in his eyes. He frowned a lot too, learning about her world. She finally just started to describe every day items instead of letting his ask. She learned then he was terrified at her description of a vacuum.

Suddenly the train moves to s stop, thrusting Draco in the air and onto Hermione. They laugh and mutter how it was deja voo. As Draco sat back up he stares at her, "Yeah, I'm sure last time it was you."

"No, it was definitely you Draco. Geez, and you say that _I'm _the one trying to find excuses to touch _you._" She laughs and he rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that by the way. I know it was fake, but I'm still sorry." He looks sincere, something only Hermione could bring out of him.

"Same here, you silly git."

"It was kind of fun though," Draco smiles, "Is your book ok?"

She grabs it off the floor, "Yeah, it can survive worse than you Draco."

He shrugs. The train is starting to get excitement in the aisle as kids start to pack themselves out. Hermione looks outside and sees all the parents eagerly waiting for their kids to join them. The young siblings are hopping around, excited and dancing around their parent's legs. The Train's exhaust is hovering the air, creating a smoke that blinds their window. Hermione could barely make out outside.

"Do you see them?" Draco asks behind her, pressing himself to the wall.

"No, they usually wait in the muggle train station. They don't trust the wall." Hermione's smile fades.

Draco chuckles behind her but covers it up with a cough. "So…we're going out when everyone's gone?"

"We can go now, like anyone notices us. The crowds huge."

Draco frowns, "Hermione…there are deatheaters out there."

Hermione whips her hair and faces him, "What?"

He frowns sadly, "Some kids parents are deatheaters. They can't see me." He made this a fact.

Hermione smiles, "I have an idea. Wait here."

Before he could protest she is out of the compartment, shutting the door behind her.

Draco sits down and stares from the door to to the window, hearing the excitement from all sides. He was kind of down, thinking of his mom. She had to stay home…in that awful home. She had to deal with all the deatheaters and the Dark Lord himself on a daily basis. His heart sank for her, that woman of light in the darkness. He pitied her and wishes she could have came with him. He wishes he could take her and lead her somewhere far away where no one would ever bother, threaten, or try to kill them; away from everything bad. He knew she wishes the same for him.

This was his constant wish but this train ride it was made that it wasn't just his mother but Hermione as well. He shook his head, shaking the dream. No, it wasn't possible. That could never happen. It wasn't his place to think that.

The door opens and Hermione has the biggest grin.

"I have Harry's invisibility cloak."

He blinks, "You're brilliant…but…how?"

She shrugs, "I have my ways."

"You are so Slytherin sometimes…" He held the cloak in his hands, rubbing the silky material. "So, I just throw this over myself?"

"Yeah. I bet your feet will show at the most but you'll be fine."

He grins, throws it over himself, and spins in a circle. "Is it working?"

She giggles, "Yeah." Her eyes move to where she could only guess he was.

"Wait." He stops, "Your parents. They don't know I'm here, do they?"

"I have a plan. Be patient and trust me."

"Alight…"

They move out of the compartment, Draco holding onto a fold in her clothes so she knew where he was and vice versa. It was tricky getting his luggage but they managed to move through the crowd fair enough. It was so weird for Draco to know he wasn't seen by anyone. It was lonely too as it was brilliant. He hated how everyone passed him by but he loved it too.

He was most grateful when he saw Zachary Lynch standing up against a wall, his black eyes darting across every face. He was a deatheater and not very much friendly. He was only friendly towards his Slytherin daughter who was the opposite of him, taking her mother's characteristics. Lynch was forced to watch the death of his wife after he had slipped up during a mission. He pitied the man, but was also very much afraid of being spotted. His blood turned cold. Lynch's eyes past him by and instead focus on no other than Potter himself.

Of course, Potter was oblivious as he was embraced by the whole gang of Weasley's. It was like being consumed by a fire with all their ginger heads and bright clothing. Draco kept hold of Hermione's jacket and dragged his luggage behind him. To any one else it would just look like she was magically carrying another suitcase.

"Ok," she whispers under her breath, "We're going to go outside and you are going to be as silent as a tree, understand?"

"Can I act like the Whomping Willow though?" He jokes, she slaps him.

When they got outside the portal he saw Hermione search left and right, stopping in the middle between platforms nine and ten. She then had her face lit up in a grin. She forgot about Draco and ran into the arms of a man and a woman—her parents.

They welcomed her in an envelope of arms, kissing her head and petting her back. Draco silently moves forth, suitcase now under the cloak.

"Oh, I swear you've grown an inch since we last saw you!" Her mom squeals.

"And look at that beautiful face!" Her dad starts, cupping her face with one hand, making her blush and try and stop him. He then frowns, "Where's Crookshanks?"

Hermione sucks her lips in then says, "He didn't want to come this break, so Parvati is taking care of him for me."

"Ah," they say in unison.

They hug her once more, spilling how much they missed her. Draco stands there awkwardly, wondering what she had up her sleeve.

"I do have a favor to ask though." Draco's head perked up, "I have a friend that wants to visit. Is that alright?"

"What's their name?" Her mom asks, already accepting the stranger.

Draco took a moment to himself as he watched the Grangers. His family was so strict, so cold compared to the muggle-Grangers. If he ever even got a hug it was always very stiff and quick—except when his mother was in a really good mood. They were so welcoming and warm, ready to accept anyone into their home. They were so eager to make Hermione happy. He was jealous, but so happy for her at the same time.

Draco waited for his name to be said, which would certainly strike a chord in the jolly scene. He felt like an intruder, an outcast.

Hermione then says, "His name is Drake Malford."

He blinks in confusion. Did she just really say his name wrong? Like, why off there Granger. Then it hit him…she was very, very, very, very, very, very, very clever. He tilts his head back, understanding. She glances ever so slightly next to her, where she thought he was.

"Drake Malford? Isn't that the bloke who picks on you and your friends?" Her dad says, appalled.

Draco sensed a shiver go down his spine.

"No, that's Draco Malfoy. That guy—no, that's ridiculous. Drake Malford is from the Ravenclaw house, I only met him just this year. Actually met him first year but we didn't really…get each other till this year. He's like Harry and doesn't really have a nice home to go back to and Hogwarts would be boring without his friends. So I, well, invited him over. I hope that's ok." Hermione spat out the lie like she rehearsed and lived it; would he ever not be impressed by her?

"Oh, that's fine, dear. Any friend of yours is welcome; can't wait to meet him. On another note, this Draco Malfoy, is he causing any problems for you?"

Hermione looks at them, speechless, "No, he's been staying very clear lately. He hasn't bothered me since third year."

"That's right." They smile, frowning at what could have been memories from their daughter coming home upset over a boy inflicting emotional harm on her. Draco looks at his shoes, sad. Then he frowns, Hermione…he picked on her after third year. As he looks up he realizes though he may have bugged her, she grew up. She didn't run to anyone for council. She was brave, independent, and a remarkable witch. She solved her own problems third year. She was a true Gryffindor.

He smiles at her, seeing her as being more and more beautiful in so many ways.

While her parents turn their back she reaches her hand behind her and he takes that as his que to grab onto her again. Together they follow her parents, who were holding each other's hands, out of the train station where everyone rushes by, not giving them a second glance. Draco's heart pounds at the thought that he is surrounded by muggles. He hated the ideas planted in his head because right now he felt nauseous. He tried to clear his head but it was hard. So long he was brought up to despise the people around him.

He was glad Hermione couldn't see him.

Outside, the sun nearly blinded him. It was a beautiful, wintery day in England. Though there was sun it was bloody freezing. He was thankful for the cloak surrounding him. Hermione's parents then fell back to put their arms around their daughter. Draco had to step back. It made him uncomfortable knowing they couldn't see him. And when they could he would be Drake Malford, not Draco Malfoy.

He would be under a whole new identity. He was thankful, though, Hermione had not given them a ridiculous name. This was easy to remember and sounded fairly close to his name. He knew if the situation was in reverse her would call Hermione like...not Hermione. He then titled his head, he never really noticed it but Hermione was a really odd name. She was probably one of the only Hermiones in the world. Then, on the other hand, not many people were Dracos either.

They went down some steps and turned into some lot where there were those vehicles—cars. Draco's eyes widen. Muggle-things…were they safe? Did they blow up? How did they move? He looks across the street and sees them moving past on round, rubbery black circles—tires. But how? If not magic?

Did muggles possess a magic of their own or something?

Hermione fell back, "Draco?" She hisses, looking around.

"Here, Granger."

She sighs in relief. "I'm going to open the door and you have to sit in the opposite seat, ok?"

"…ok."

She smiles, "Don't be scared, it's perfectly safe."

"I'm not scared, that's absurd. I'm a-,"

She hushes him up when her parents turn around. She opens a car's door and then goes around putting her stuff in the trunk. Draco takes this chance to get inside. It was difficult with the cloak. He tried not to sit on it, because it would tug. He watches as Hermione gets in. She looks in the space where Draco was. She gives a weak smile then closes the car door. The engine starts and Draco jumps. Was he inside a living thing?

Hermione chuckles, imagining his reaction and wishing she could personally see it.

This was going to be an interesting day…

* * *

_Keep_** calm and wait for the next chapter :)**

**wait till you see what Hermione has up her sleeve to get this plan to work. She's so clever and thank goodness so is Draco.**

**They are so perfect together :)**

**Little partners in crime and in justice**

**haha, Draco's afraid of muggle things. I feel so bad for him, he's so foreign to it all and brought up to hate it now he has to live it and get past all those things he was brought upon. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW**


	12. Ch12 Why don't they move?

**WARNING: This chapter, I tried to go really deep into Draco's character. Please review and tell me if i succeeded or not. In the car ride he really thinks about his life and yeah, review please.**

**I just re-read the Half Blood Prince and i realized, yes, i made a mistake. When Snape talks to Malfoy he mentions his mother was the one who made the Unbreakable Vow. I didn't get that part because Malfoy tells Snape to break it because he has it under control-which doesn't make since because breaking it would be the death of the woman he loves, his mother. So yeah...**

**Also, when i re-read it I saw what a jerk Malfoy was and how Pansy was a girl who played with his hair on the train-ride. So, that's weird and a complicated story and also there are scenes where I find i can't confront without changing all that I'm building up.**

**SO! in all, what I'm trying to say is I am, regrettably going off from the Movie now. I will include scenes from the book like a combo of the two (movie+book) but please be patient with me. **

**As for another thing: I'm so sorry for going all OOC on Draco's behalf. I already went in one direction and it would be too long and complicated to change it now. I am going somewhere with this though, he will snap back into the Draco as you knew him from the books and etc. but...just put up with a little OOC, i have to for some scenes. I got to to keep it rollin. So yeah...**

**just like to give you beautiful people the heads up. In case you were wondering.**

**Also ho-ha! 20+ reviews? BAM AWESOME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, and will never own Harry Potter or any of its characters. JK Rowling is Queen -bows-**

* * *

Draco was shaking the whole car ride, and he knew Hermione knew. Why? Because he was shaking the blasted seat he was forced upon. He clutched onto a little thing you could put your hand on because even muggles knew how horrible, vile, and evil these devices were.

What if Granger lied to him? What if he could die?

This engine…was it safe? It was designed by muggles and goodness forbids what goes on in their minds.

He looks out the window and sees many people scurrying down the walkways, passing by ignoring the world. None of them made eye contact with the other—just a constant movement like they were under and Imperius curse.

Draco leans his head against the car-window. He saw other people pass by. The people in the cars were the same but the people in the back would be constantly looking outside and into other cars. They saw they could see right past him. A temptation came over him, wanting to stick only his hand out to freak them out but that would be _an exposure of the wizarding world to muggles! _

He rolls his eyes. His left arm is suddenly making him uncomfortable. Under the cloak, he rolls up his sleeve and stares at the cursed ink. He remembered back when he first got it—how much it bloody hurt. It was like sending every curse possible onto his arm, sinking into his flesh and tickling his bone. He didn't cry, no matter what. He just stared at his father's eyes with a cold, expressionless look. His father, the same. The Dark Lord, smiling in the background instructing him the impossible task that his mother tried to make confident he could do. He didn't flinch when he was assigned he just said, "Yes, Lord."

He only did this because he saw only two options: Tortured under the spot till he caved in or died, or accepted the task and might be free or die a generous death by his Headmaster who probably wasn't capable of the magic the Dark Lord has. He frankly enjoyed the amazement on Voldemort's face when he gave his reply—he must have expected a tantrum, a "_I can't do that!", _or at least a change of expression. He wouldn't grant him the satisfaction.

That night, he tried to convince himself that it was cool, being the youngest Death Eater in history. He must have been important, to be assigned such a job, such a task. Everyone would respect him and know is capabilities. The Trio would then be put in their place, no longer being the ones who changed fate. They would be second-best to him. People would fear and respect him—they would have to. He would no longer be a shadow to his father, he would grant a new meaning to being a Malfoy. It wouldn't mean failure; it would mean something much more.

The Dark Lord knew Lucius would be sent to Azkaban as soon as The Ministry got word. Draco was a member nearly right after school got out his fifth year. It was so rash and the next day, his father was sent away with the mad look in his eyes telling him to not fail him. Was it better to be kissed by a dementor or to have his son fail him?

He pushed back the other thoughts, the knowledge of the reality of his situations. He pushed it so far back it got to a point where he felt confident. He felt, surely I could do this. I'm a death eater after all. Still, inside he knew one way or another; he did not have the upper hand. When he had the vanishing cabinet after his talk with Borgin, he felt that confidence. He felt in control and all the power he had. The look on his face, seeing the dark mark and listening to the threats he could produce…it gave him such a pleasure. Power was pleasure…but what you did with it and the effects from its doings, changes you. He once read, "Corrupt power corrupts absolutely." This was beyond true.

Though grateful, he hated how Hermione snapped him back into reality. He hated how she made him confront his situation to what it really was—a suicide mission. He knew it all along! Deep down, since the moment he heard, "_Draco, you were chosen_" he KNEW it was just another form of torture to his family as they watched him, knowing he would fail. As they watched him, look confident. As they watched him, knowing he might not return home. As they watched him, waiting for him to fail, knowing his failure would be the death of them.

No matter what he did—he would die. In the end, it seemed there was no hope. What was the point in praying for a miracle? There was no hope! The war was going to begin whether anyone liked it or not! His face sunk, all muscles turning down. His knuckles were white from gripping so hard on the grabber-thing.

There was no hope…who could possibly take on Voldemort? Dumbledore? Yes, Dumbledore could…maybe…but that old man was going to die by the end of the term. By him? Maybe, a low chance he could succeed, he was bound to try with all he had. Snape? Snape was a traitor. He wouldn't-couldn't, he was a coward. In the end there would be five plausible deaths: Snape, Draco, Dumbledore, and his own mother since both die in the breaking of an unbreakable vow…as well as his father, the one who made him do the Unbreakable Vow in the witness of Voldemort. Five deaths and people would only care about one: Dumbledore, the victim, reasonably.

He had to try though. If he succeeded, impossibly but still possible, he could save many lives at the cost of one. He had to try, no matter what. No matter what he had to stay focused.

Hermione, though, made him realize something else. If he was destined to die, he might as well make the best of what he had. He had to stay focused, but he knew this was his chance to finally relax. Later, he could be miserable. Right now, he was with the brightest witch of her age who accepted him into her life. The girl who gave him some hope that maybe, just maybe when it was over if he could win…he had someone. He had her.

This girl, this wonderful girl…if he succeeded in his plan…if he succeeded and went through with everything and saved his family…if he kept up the act that he was some angst-filled git, after the war—if someone could maybe, just maybe take down the Dark Lord and he was free…he had her. He could return to her after it was all over. And that little hope, that little seed in the apple was enough to keep him going.

So, when they went back, he couldn't think about the person Hermione changed him into. He had to keep up the act. He had to go through with it. He had to do this, he had to kill Dumbledore, recruit into the Dark Lord's death eaters. He had to keep up the act, save his family, save Snape…then Potter, of course it would be Potter, it was always Potter, would defeat the Dark Lord. Then, the war would be over and he could return back to Hermione.

And if he failed…

Draco took a shaky breath that couldn't be heard over the sound of Hermione rolling her window down. Rolling her window…down? He watches her press a button and Draco's eye pop in amazement. Just pressing down some sort of button, the window rolled down. Draco wanted to test his own but quickly stopped himself.

Hermione's mom, who had many of Hermione's features, or she had her features, then presses a device in the front and sound is heard throughout the vehicle. Draco was so amazed and Hermione ever so slightly looks over at him. He knows she wants to see his reaction, thankfully she wouldn't. They move through town and eventually turn down a peculiar neighborhood.

"So, tell us about this Drake." Her mom starts up.

"Well, he's very smart. He's right up with me in my class."

"Ah," Her mom smiles, "Is that why you like him?"

Draco watches her reaction. She blushes, "Well, um…" she is dumbfounded.

"Honey, if you are asking a boy over this break, you obviously have taken a fond of him."

Hermione is speechless, which is really amusing for Draco. However, he feels bad because he knows her brain is moving at a hundred miles an hour.

She keeps eye-contact, though, "I explained to you earlier he had no where else to go. So, there is a reason other than that."

She didn't deny it, Draco smiles. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance. He wondered if Weasley was ever invited over. Most likely not. She probably went over to his house, though.

"How are Ron and Harry? I didn't see them come through the gate with you." Her father speaks up.

"Harry is spending break with the Weasley family. I kind of just rushed off."

Her dad frowns, "How come?"

Hermione felt very awkward talking to her parents, knowing Draco Malfoy was sitting right next to her, hearing every word. "I had my reasons. Oh look, we're home."

Draco snaps himself out of the conversation and looks outside where he sees a building with dark, elegant red bricks and windows with white, rectangular frames. There was cropped, emerald bushes and green ivy crawling up the side. It barely had a lawn, but even that was very nice. There was another set of building beside it, a guest house. He looks around and sees a repeating pattern of the same houses with every little unique change to it—a different frame, shape, door, lawn, some had flags set up, some had little play-sets in the front, some were different colors. In all, they all looked fairly the same in an elegant manner, aligned on both sides of the street. In the distance, he saw a house that was a lot grander than the others. The roof extended twenty or more feet into the air and came with to a sharp point. At the very top of its tower was a cross. What were those called? Churches?

Hermione opens her door and gets out, holding the door open as she gazes around. She was soaking in the familiar environment. Draco quickly got out, with trouble since his luggage was still with him. He stumbles a bit but her parents were still in the car so they didn't notice. Draco then hurries around the bush and pushes his luggage into a bush; burring it with a slight crunch.

"What was that?" Her mom says, getting out of the car.

"Nothing, just a bird," Hermione says flatly, squinting in Draco's direction.

Her father offers to carry her luggage but when he takes it he laughs and swings it in the air. It was obviously enchanted to be very light. It was odd for him to see a father figure act so goofy. His father would never do such a thing. In fact, he might make Draco carry more rather than offer. And he would never swing anything above his head—especially in the presence of other figures. Was that just a muggle thing, to act so foolish around the unordinary?

"Be careful dad," She laughs, grabbing his arm, "There is stuff in there!"

He smiles and holds her by her waist and guides her and her mother to the front, white door.

Hermione looks around, unsure where Draco was. Draco holds his position, preferring not to enter a house uninvited by the owner. He felt so awkward, as it was, being invisible under Potter's cloak. Did he even clean this?

A minute later, Hermione came out calling back into the house, "I'm going for a walk! If Drake stops by, tell him to wait!"

"You already invited him?" Her mother laughs.

"Yeah, magic mom!" She lies.

As she closes the door, she laughs and shakes her head. She looks around, "Draco?"

He goes up behind her and throws her under the cloak and moves her behind a bush.

"Hey, Granger," He smiles.

"Hello. Did you enjoy the ride?" She grins evilly.

"Ha-ha." He rolls his eyes.

She smiles, "I can't believe we actually pulled this off!"

"I can't believe how clever you are. You're like the brightest witch of your age."

She turns sheepish. Then she looks up, getting serious. "So, your name is?"

"Drake Malford," He tries to be serious but he let out a laugh. "That sounds so ridiculous."

"And Draco Malfoy isn't?"

He makes a funny face. She rolls her eyes.

"Hey, Hermione," He finally gets sincere; "I know this is awkward for you and all, inviting someone you used to despise into your home. I really, well, I appreciate it."

She gave him another smile, "Thanks for actually taking my offer. I don't want you turning bad while I'm gone."

He didn't make make eye contact with her. Honestly, he didn't think he was one of the good guys. He thought of himself as one of the bad guys.

Suddenly, they were aware of how close they were under the cloak and Hermione's face grew hot. "Well, would you like to go for a walk?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"Fine," Hermione rolls her eyes and flips the cloak over them, revealing them. "time to meet my parents, Drake."

His face freezes and his eyes widen. Meet her parents-suddenly plotting to kill Dumbledore sounded less terrifying. How was he going to pull this off? Would the impossible, suicidal tasks ever end for him?

.

.

.

Hermione goes inside the house and sees her mom sitting on the counter swinging her feet as she drank her tea and her father leaning against the wall, scanning a newspaper. They look up in her presence and give her a smile, "Hello, sweetie. That was a quick walk."

She gave them a half-smile, "Yeah, I didn't make it far before I remembered something I, well, forgot to mention."

Her mom sets her tea down for this. A tension grows in the room suddenly and glides down her spine.

"You know how Drake is coming to visit? Well…I also told him he could…stay." She held her hands up, "Just break. He really needs to get away. I promise he won't be a disturbance at all."

Draco rubs his hands together in the chilly air. He makes a print in the snow with his foot then rubs it away. Hermione said to wait a few minutes.

He looks at the car next to him and has a stare-down with it. He wants to whip his wand out and make it explode. The temptation was itching when suddenly he heard something in the air. It was loud and sonic. It was a bird. He squints his eyes and sees it's a metal bird. How on earth…?

Muggle magic.

He shakes his head and rubs his arms. He looks at the white door behind him. Was it time yet?

Heck, why was he scared? He was a Malfoy. And they were just muggles. He was the superior one, right? He had the magic. He then frowns, remembering the muggle magic he had witnessed. He blinks and looks away from the door, heart pounding. He then thought back to his family at home, surrounded by death eaters coming and going and occasional visits from the Dark Lord. He shivers and the cold seems almost unbearable.

Here he was, in a random muggle town with a mublood he just re-befriended with this year—a muggle-born he told most of all his darkest secrets to within two days—and his family was stuck in the dark. They had no clue where he really was—they assumed he was at Hogwarts doing the horrible, dangerous, impossible task. He was almost done fixing that blasted cabinet.

With little…distractions in-between.

Katie Bell…she hadn't hurt anyone—other than Quidditch—and he had harmed her. He had really harmed her, did an unforgivable curse on her. He had Imperio-ed her. Even that was indirectly as he Imperioed another girl to Imperio her. If it wasn't for Cho Chang and the Golden Trio, she would have marched all the way up to Hogwarts and attempted to kill Dumbledore herself. Then she would have been blamed…then…

No, Draco. Stop thinking about it. As long as you don't, you can stay strong and stay on task.

He took a breath and took a moment before looking back at the door.

Screw it.

He sat up off the ground and walked over to the suitcase in the bushes. He picked it up and realized how lame he looked. A boy, a stranger with a suitcase outside Hermione's home—the girl he tormented forever—to seek shelter and comfort. A plan that they formed in the matter of a single day.

His hands start to grow clammy. He was completely nervous. What kind of family would let a stranger, much less, a boy to stay a break with their daughter? That's ridiculous.

He knew he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, the portraits and ghosts were already ridiculing him. He would be completely humiliated if he returned. Not to mention…how the bloody hell could he get back? He didn't have a flying car like Weasley—ah, just the thought of a car freaked him out. A flying one sounded less terrifying—it had some part of his world.

Still!

Suck it up Draco, get it over with.

He knocks the door and stands there. A moment later the door is opened and the Granger family is all staring at him with their big, brown eyes. The parents have pasted smiles.

"You must be Drake." They greet.

The male of the house steps into the doorway and hold out a steady hand, "Hello, I'm Xavier Granger and this is my lovely wife, Arielle."

Draco takes his hand in his with a polite smile, "Very nice to meet you, Mr. Granger." He then turns to Arielle, "And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Granger." He nods politely but the woman ends up hugging him.

"Oh, it's so nice for you to be here, Drake. Hermione's told us so much about you." She lets go with a bright smile, "Why don't I make us some tea?" She hurries off to what seemed to be the kitchen.

Draco smiles and gives a light laugh, with no fake to it. He never seen a woman so welcoming—other than Mrs. Weasley but that was never directed to him. He felt so…privileged. This family, muggle or not, was just so…wonderful. They were so accepting of him. If he were to spend his last break with anyone he was glad it was with the Grangers.

He looks at Hermione who was leaning up against a staircase rail, then looks at her father who was trying to puzzle what to make of him. Draco looks into his eyes and uses Legilimency to read him.

_He seems very polite and confident. He's handsome too and apparently very witty too, according to Hermes. No wonder his daughter took an interest in him. …Still, something off about him. Oh well, I should go see what Arielle's up to. _

He walks away, patting Draco on the back. Draco smiles then shakes his head towards the floor. This was going to be interesting. He looks at Hermione and meets her gaze. He couldn't believe it!

_We did it!_

_Yes, we did. Now behave. _

Draco rolls his eyes and shuts the door behind him. He sits his luggage against the wall, grabs Hermione and gives her a big, very un-Malfoy hug. She stiffens at first, seeing how cold he was…and he never really hugged her like that before—really unexpected.

"…Thank you." He says in her hair.

She wraps her arms around his waist, "You're welcome, ferret."

His smile turns crooked and he releases her. He gestures to his luggage, "Where do I but these?"

She bites her lip, "Just leave it there for now. Mom's making tea and I have to show you something."

"Wait…" His smile drops and his eyes widen. He slowly approaches a picture hanging on the wall with a nice white frame. He looks terrified. "You weren't kidding."

Her father walks in then and sees Draco getting ready to poke a picture. "What's the matter?"

"It's…not…moving." He pokes it, then jumps backwards.

Hermione laughs and covers her mouth. "He's um…never been in a muggle house before."

Her dad smiles and raises an eyebrow then goes, "Ahh, he's never seen a picture that doesn't move."

"Yes,"

Draco ignored them and moved his head left to right, trying to make out the picture. It was Hermione, her father, and her mother—a family portrait. Hermione was sitting on a red chair and her parent's were behind her, one hand on each of her shoulders. They looked so happy and…family-like. How family's should look like, he guessed. He scratches the back of his neck, thinking of the Malfoy family portraits. They looked so serious and trying to look confident. His father would occasionally move his hair out of his face, keeping his chin high. Draco would look serious then every now and then grow a smug look on his face. His mother kept her head high as well and would occasionally rub Draco's shoulder with her long, white fingers.

Draco blinks and turns away from the still-picture, points at it and looks at the Grangers, "That's weird." He laughs.

They smile back.

"But still…it's a very nice picture."

"Thank you," Her father says and starts to talk about when and where they took it, then realizes Draco's blank expression. "Sorry, you have no clue what we're talking about."

"Wait…do you have any pictures that move?" Draco asks.

Hermione smiles cockily, "Actually… I have something to show you."

She gets up and moves through a door, suggesting Draco he should follow. He did and was lead into another room which her mom was making tea. He smiles at her, "Hello."

"Hello," She answers back.

"Your pictures don't move." He states with a smile.

"No, they do not." She laughs and continues to make tea.

There is another room across from the kitchen that was unmistakably the family room. There was a long, comfy couch, a tall velvet chair, and a Persian rug on the floor. On the wall were more creepy still pictures that showed more of their faces, a bunch with Hermione in them. He knew Hermione was a big part of their life and obviously their most prized possession. She probably thought the same for them. He passes three pictures of her with her father playing some sport, laughing. One her father had her suspended on her shoulders, she looked at least eight. Her hair was brought up in a bushy ponytail. She seemed to be having the time of her life. A lot of the pictures were taken in other countries such as France, Italy, Germany, America, and even Egypt. They liked traveling and spending time with each other.

Draco suddenly felt like an intruder.

He looks up and realizes Hermione is in front of a big, metal black box with a shiny, glass front. He sat down on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Watch this." She smiles then presses a button.

Draco jumps and watches as some kind of spell lights on the front of the metal box from behind the glass. There is color and it spreads to all corners. He sees people and hears sound. There is music and talking that connects with the moving picture.

"WHAT IS THAT?" His feelings were everywhere; he was confused, amazed, excited, frightened, mad, and just astounded. "What is that spell? How'd you do that?" He gasps.

Hermione laughs and her parents join in on the situation. They were all very amused by his reaction. He stands up and cautiously moves towards the box. "Can they hear us?"

"No," She chuckles.

"Are they stuck in there?"

"No,"

He leans back and tries to get a new perspective, "So we're spying on people?"

She then just looses it and falls over laughing, "No!"

His hands come up to his head and rest behind his head as his eyes pop out, "What is it?"

"It's called a television." She catches her breath, "It's a moving picture-,"

"But the scenes are changing. There's different angles." He studies the moving picture.

"Yes, it's not real Draco. They're actors. They filmed these scenes—which is used by a camera that captures a scene. They take the camera and have the actors say their lines at different angles. Then they put it together and put it on the TV with technology. Draco—Drake, welcome to the world of technology. It's a new type of magic."

Draco is captivated by the device and slowly sits back down. He opens his mouth to say something but then stops himself. He is just captivated by the Tell I-vision.

* * *

**Yes, Tell I-vision, he doesn't know how it's spelled! hahaha poor oblivious Draco...**

**Accio Reviews!**

**See sorry, if there is some OOC in this visit but OH WELL :)**

**Any suggestions?**

**Anywho, everytime i write i always think what is to come later, stuff i know and the characters don't-like the defeat of Lord Voldie, the memory-whipping of her parents, the torture of Hermione, and Snape saving the day. **

**Stuff like that (spoilers) **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS LIKE DRACO LOVES APPLES!**


	13. Ch13 Muggle magic

**So sorry for my errors every now and then. I honestly am trying with this story, its just difficult.**

**Thank you SOO MUCH for the reviews! and the Story alerts! Favorite story! Favorite author! hdkhfkdjgkdjn ahh! :) you guys make my day! :D**

**Oh my gosh, Harry Potter won best Hero and best cast at the MTV awards! (and worldly won best movie of the year, but MTV misannounced it giving it to twilight and pissing off 90% of the population)**

**This chapter... :)**

**Disclaimer****: Jo is Queen!**

* * *

"He sounds like a very sweet boy," Her mom said, sipping on her tea.

Hermione smiles and watches as Draco tries to figure out the television. He had been in front of it for an half an hour now, completely engrossed.

"He looks absolutely adorable over there," Her mom laughs, watching him as well, "He looks like a little kid inside a sixteen year olds body."

"Yeah, I think I saw him trying to figure out if I was lying to him about how they couldn't hear him. He started to talk to it, then looked around making sure no one heard him." Hermione laughs and grabs her own cup of tea.

"So, how come he's never been in a muggle house? Or muggle world by the looks of it?" Her mom asks.

Hermione takes a sip and frowns, "Honestly, I don't know. He's from a pureblood family—you know 100% wizard family. So, he never really had to see this side of the world. I guess his parents didn't see the point. They aren't very, um, a fond of muggles." Her face tightens up.

"Hmm," Her mom leans on the counter, "Wonder why it didn't catch on. Other than being completely astounded by technology and pictures, he seems pretty ok."

"WHAT IS THIS MAGIC?" Draco yells as he puts his hands on his hips. He turns around to see the two lady Grangers, "Sorry," He buttons his lips and sits back down.

Hermione gives a light laugh with her eyebrows high. He was adorable.

"Well, I guess I had an effect on him."

Her mom then turns to her, "Did you lie to me, Hermione?"

Hermione blinks and stares at her mother who looked like she was trying to use legilimency on her.

"What do you mean, mum?"

Her mom puts her cup of tea down and places a hand on her hip, keeping at a hushed tone, "Is that, or isn't it Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione blinks and her face turns a shade of pink. "Um…" She frowns, "I'm so sorry mom. Don't tell dad. Believe me, I have reasons for lying." She grabs her mother's arms, looking deep into her eyes, "Believe me. There are bigger things happening."

"Can't I just tell your father?"

"What's the point?" Hermione snaps, whispering. "He's changed. No one can know he's here. It's already bad enough you figured it out. Please. For our sake, let's keep it between you and me. I was honest right now and I need you to do the same."

Her mom purses her lips and picks her tea back up, "I understand, Hermione. I won't tell your father."

Draco stands up and struts toward them, "That thing is making my head spin. I need a break. I feel like it's frying my brain."

Hermione laughs and watches as he walks past them. He then stops in the middle of the kitchen, realizing he had no idea where to go. He sighs and then joins them in leaning against the counter.

"Is there any other things that you guys have?" He smiles.

Hermione's mom was trying not to look at him differently but she couldn't and quickly avoided his gaze as she drank her tea. Draco frowns and looks at Hermione. His mouth pops open a little.

He knew.

Darn him for knowing how to read people's minds. She needed to learn Occlumency.

Draco's eyebrows flash then he spins around. "What's this?"

He is pointing at a microwave.

Hermione walks towards him, "It's a machine that heats up things."

Draco looks confused then turns to another thing, "What's this?"

"That is a toaster, it heats up bread making toast."

"What's this?"

"A football, you throw it."

He picks it up and starts to toss it in his hands, getting the feel of it. It was one of the weirdest sights Hermione ever saw, and she had seen a lot of things in her years at Hogwarts.

"Do you want to throw it around, I can teach you." Hermione gives him a smile.

He returns it ghostly, "Ok, I'll give it a go."

She leads him back outside, grabbing the football out of his hands.

Once in the lawn Draco's face got twisted, "You told your mom?"

Hermione spun around, "She found it out for herself, thank you very much."

He brushes a hand against his face, "Great…just lovely."

"She won't tell anyone. She's just upset because she doesn't like not knowing things."

This brought out a half-smile from him, "Sounds like someone I know."

"Shut up," She tosses the ball at him and he catches it with ease.

"You know…muggles are quite brilliant. While I was waiting I saw a metal bird in the sky."

Hermione looks confused then releases a smile, "An airplane. It's another form of transportation. They're huge non-living metal birds that can fit a load of people and a pilot flies them."

Draco's mouth opens again but then he just shakes his head, "Alighty then." He tries to toss the ball back to Hermione, but it ends up spiraling to the ground five feet away from her.

Hermione skips over to pick it up. She then walks over to him and demonstates the proper way to throw it.

Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were watching them. Mr. Granger had his arm around his wife's waist as she drank her tea and watched the two teenagers.

"He's a nice lad."

"Yes, I suppose he is." She replies, smiling.

"I find it very amusing how new he is to everything. We should take both of them out somewhere to show him a bunch of stuff. His reactions are just hilarious." He says, chuckling.

"I think he would have a heart-attack sweetie. He barely could adjust to watching the television. He freaks out about pictures not moving. He's a heart-attack waiting to happen." Her mother was amused.

"Alight, alight." He kisses her cheek. "But he can't be cooped up in her all break, he'll eventually get bored. I was planning to take 'Mione to go ice-skating then see the Christmas light show their putting down on main street."

Arielle nods her head, "That sounds like fun. They might—oh what are they doing now? Aren't they just the cutest?"

Draco finally got the hang of throwing a football and soon they were playing a decent game of toss. However, they were both lame at the sport. Finally, Draco just got frustrated and charged at Hermione, making her squeal with the football as he threw her over his shoulder and spun her around. He collapsed and sent them flying into a pile of snow.

They were laughing like crazy when Hermione came up with a clever scheme and grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at him. His eyes went wild at the sudden cold nipping at his face. He grabs a handful to, making his hands go slightly numb, and threw it at her. Soon, they were having an all-out snowball fight.

"Oh gosh, this reminds me of third year." Draco mumbles, sending Hermione in a frantic of laughter.

"Oh yeah, that was grand!"

"Yeah, but I can actually see now!" He says as he tosses a huge snowball at Hermione. She gasps and laughs as she digs for another.

Soon, they grew tired of the game and with smiles on their faces, they link arms and walk back inside. They wipe their feet on the mat and then Hermione has him hand his jacket on a racket with hers. He removes his shoes and walks into the kitchen, red-faced from the cold.

Her parents are still in there.

"Um…I would fancy a nice cup of hot tea now,"

"Make that two!" Hermione giggles, entering right behind him.

Her mother smiles and shakes her head as she moves out of the arms of her husband, "Had fun in the snow, did you?"

Hermione leaps up on top of a counter and Draco leans against it.

"You could say that."

"Yeah it was all nice then this boy decides to throw me in the snow!" Hermione hits his shoulder.

Draco just shrugs. "I saw an opportunity, and I took it."

She smiles to the ceiling.

Her mother pours them a fresh batch of tea and hands it to them and their cold, shaking fingers. Draco has an urge to just dip his hand in the hot substance. He resisted, just held on really tightly to the burning-hot cup.

"So your mother and I were talking and we we wondering if you and Drake would like to see the Christmas lights?" Her father politely asks.

Draco takes a sip of his drink then looks at them, confused, "Christmas lights? What do you mean?"

"Well, there's this house across town that hangs up like a billion lights and has music. Its choreographed so the music matches the lights…or the lights match the music."

"Sounds fun, is it like magic."

"Oh it is magic, my dear." Her mother says, smiling.

Draco claps his hand together after setting down his tea, "Sounds fun."

"Brilliant, be ready in a couple minutes." Her dad smiles and leaves the room.

There is a silence other than the sound of heavy footsteps skipping up the staircase.

"So, Draco…how do you usually spend Christmas break?" Her mother asks.

Draco bit his lip, "Well, um," Half his face lifts up, "My family, doesn't really, celebrate… it's more of a time when I just get a break. I usually just keep to myself."

She nods and looks away. Hermione looks down at Draco and sees the spark in his eyes fading. Of course, his breaks couldn't be any fun. They were probably depressing with all the evil wizards and witches coming through his house. She couldn't see Aunt Bellatrix coming to visit with an arm full of candycanes wearing a Santa Hat and begging them to turn on Its a Wonderful Life.

She shudders and when Draco meets her eyes he laughs out loud as he sees the image going through her mind. He then doubles over with laughter and Hermione joins him. Her mum looks over at the two curiously but doesn't ask.

X

X

X

When her father came back downstairs, Hermione and Draco were sitting on the couch, leaning against each other and her mother was reading by the fireplace. It was such an ordinary scene. As he got closer he saw Hermione was showing him a photo album. She was blushing as he chuckles at her ridiculous faces.

"You look so adorable! Still creepy, though, these still-pictures. It's like their staring into my soul…"

Hermione gives him a shoulder-shove which he returns.

"Are we all set?" Her dad announces, eyes shining.

They turn around and follow after him out the door. It was just setting on twilight and the sky was a dark purple. Draco pulls his jacket higher to shield himself from the cold and Hermione wraps herself with a pink scarf and a white beanie.

They walk towards the car and Draco nearly stops in his tracks with wide eyes. He shudders. Hermione looks behind her and gives him a supportive smirk. She holds her hand out to him, "Common, you big goof."

He gives her a dark look.

"Common," She rolls her eyes.

He purses his lip and takes her hand and has her lead him to the blasted automobile. She opens the door for him and waits for him to slide over before joining him. Their hands were still locked and Draco was too nervous to let go.

Wait, why was he nervous? He shouldn't be nervous!

Hermione shuts the door. Suddenly the thought of being trapped floods through his mind and he imagines all the oxygen in the car being stolen away from him. He grabs the door handle with his other hand.

"You ok there, Drake?" Her father asks.

"Yeah," He turns his smile down then pops it back into a straight line. He looks out the window, "I'm fine."

The man chuckles and Hermione squeezes his hand.

Once rolling, Draco holds onto her hand a lot tighter, half-purposefully. She winces and tries to squeeze as hard back. Finally she just slaps his arm and he releases her, but still holds her hand. Sure, it felt awkward for Hermione to hold his hand, but he didn't let go.

They were rolling through town as every bump, Draco flinched. Finally they arrived at the house. It was covered in glowing lights. Lights that were white, blue, red, green, yellow, purple were dazzling all over from the ground to the trees to the roof. It reminded him of Hogwarts with all the House colors. He found himself smiling, a different way from his dark stare he was previously wearing; that look that would soon become him if not for Hermione. He found himself smiling more in just a few hours then he had a whole year. IT was hard to smile these days, but this break was different.

Hermione watches his reaction as they walk forward. Her parents notice them holding hands, but brush it off not wanting to embarrass them. Draco's eye watched in wonder as his expression tried to show nothing. Of course, Hermione saw right past him and gave him a friendly shove. He looks at her confused but gives away a light smile.

"It's about to start." She says, leaning against him.

Draco quickly looks at the house in front of him. Suddenly, a joyful tune is played. Each pair of lights acts according the notes; twinkling, flashing, repeating, stopping, starting, growing bright, going dim, it was like visual music. It was magic. This was definitely magic.

Hermione bits her lip and get on her tippy toes, out of the giddiness of the moment. She leans her head against Draco and he tries not to cave in and lean his head on hers. He just stands there, amazed in not only was in front of him, but beside him as well.

* * *

**Accio reviews!**

**I'm trying really hard with Draco. I'm trying to slowly have him turn to that angst state we know and love from the movie. Currently he's conflicted. He really likes Hermione and is finding himself laughing and smiling constantly-very un-malfoy of him! BUt he can't help it, despite everything he was grown up knowing and brain-washed over. **

**Any suggestions what i can do with his character? PLEASE, help :) i've got this steering wheel but passengers are more than welcome.**

**:)**


	14. Ch14 Let the show begin

**you have no idea how much it made my day to see this story have 32 reviews :)**

**Here you go lovelies!**

* * *

"That was brilliant," Draco says, smiling. His heart was beating like crazy. The whole light show just got him excited and in the mood for Christmas and miracles.

Hermione bites her lip and smiles up at him, "It never gets old."

"I bet it doesn't," Draco says, staring at the lights flickering before him.

Her parents then walk up to them, noticing how they were no longer holding hands. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Draco smiles, "Yes, sir." He spins around to face them.

"Good," Her father smiles at him then gestured to the car, "Well, it's dark now so we better get going."

Draco looks behind the man at the car waiting for him.

"Um, alight…"He looks at Hermione for help but she just laughs. She holds her hand out but he shakes his head, "No, I'm good."

Her eyebrows come up, confused. Draco doesn't meet eye contact and just watches as little snowflakes come down from the dark sky. They catch onto his hair and he watches as they land over Hermione and little specks sitting on her eyelashes. He smiles and brings his hands to his sides, trying to get warm.

"Are you sure you don't want to hold my hand?" She smiles.

Draco frowns. She was so adorable it should have been illegal. He was a Malfoy and she stirred feelings he needed to cancel out. "No thanks, Granger."

She bites her lip and his gut tightens. He looks away from her and watches the scene around him. Her parents were cuddled in each others arms, walking to the car and occasionally looking back at the two of them. The street was darkened in a dark blue with the black streets glistening from melted snow. The light posts shined from their towers and made everything glitter in a yellow luminescent light, catching onto the snow on the ground and passing on the bright color. The white specks came down visibly and very significant.

It is cold too as the light breeze whipped across his face and in gaps in his clothing. Whenever it seeps to his skin he shivers. He watches Hermione again, with her brunette curls hanging out of her hat and over her scarf, settling around her shoulders. Her brown orbs glisten from the yellow light and all over her were those fragile white snowflakes. Her cheeks are a rosy color from the cold and her lips are bright pink. He notices specks of freckles on her red, cold nose he never really noticed before.

She bites her lip again, which is driving him insane.

X

Hermione stares at Draco, wanting to know what he was thinking. Maybe he was just stalling, not wanting to get back in the car he obviously feared. It was probably just because it was a foreign muggle vehicle. He looked adorable when he was scared. He tried to not look it but his eyes said otherwise. It was these times where he forgot about Occlumency and she just saw right through him. Despite him being a professional at it, she seemed to know him.

She tries to remember her first exposure to magic. Seeing moving pictures freaked her out and when they talked to her, it totally creeped her out. Not to even mention ghosts, floating lights (She still didn't figure out why the wax never dripped down on their heads), the moving staircase, a three-headed dog…the list when on and on. Not to mention the fact the first time she went to the bathroom alone, a troll attacked her.

She tries to imagine being in his shoes at this point and all she wanted to do was hold his warm hand to reassure him. However, he seemed to not even want to look at her, or maybe it was just him wanting to look at his surroundings. It must be so weird for him.

She stares at him, sketching out his face. His sharp jaw and features were just gorgeous. His skin looks less pale in the snowy background and his eyes just pop. His blonde hair was slightly messy, making it completely attractive. Her heart flutters a bit more and she bites her lip.

Maybe there is a chance he could kiss her, after being exposed to the terrific lightshow. The scene is romantic; he should just grab her hand and go dancing in the snow together. He could spin her off the sidewalk and envelope her in his arms then kiss her.

"Granger, you're staring," Draco says with a cocky grin facing forward. As he said it his breath surrounds him in a white fog.

Immediately she looks away before he meets her eyes. It would be so embarrassing for him to use leglimency on her right then. Her cheeks burn. She hooks her arm around his and drags him forward, "Come on you big oaf."

He groans and together they hop into the car.

This car ride however, he's used to it, sort of. He stiffens every now and then but his arm is coaxed over the arm rest and he's slightly leaning back. He keeps his other hand on his lap, making sure she doesn't hold it. She rolls her eyes and stares out the window, captivated by the beautiful lights people put up around their houses. They look so magical.

When they pull up to Hermione's house, Draco is the first one out of the car. He slips on the ice that appeared on the sidewalk and falls forward. Last-minute he catches himself in a pushup position and scrambles back to his feet. The quick movement reminded Hermione of his seeker-skills. Of course he had fast reflexes.

He looks around hoping no one noticed but then he meets eyes with Hermione and makes a face. She bursts out into laughter and he rolls his eyes.

"Very funny,"

She still is giggling. He then moves around the car and picks her up and spins her around. She is now bursting with giggles.

"Well, we're heading in," announces her mom, walking towards the doorway.

They are too busy laughing and finally Draco looses his balance and drops her in the snow, her dragging him down with him. She pulls his jacket towards her, bringing him to his knees and forcing him to touch foreheads with her. They are breathing heavily from spinning and laughing. Hermione felt her bum going numb and wet from sitting in the snow.

Their faces were very, very close.

He could make out traces of golden designs in her irises as she could make out green specks in his.

She smiles, her lips turning pinker at the exposure to her white teeth, and he fails not to smile back. Her heart is fluttering like crazy and his is pounding like a drum.

_This was it, he was going to kiss her._

Draco's eyes glance down at her lips, keeping his forehead against hers at a tilt, and then made their way back to her eyes. He looked…conflicted?

_Oh that little twat, he was reading her mind!_

She blushes and slowly releases her grasp on his jacket and clutches it to her side. Her breathing increased as he slowly leaned forward. But then, nothing ever happened. He went close, then slowly made his way backwards releasing a breath he had been holding. He rises to a standing position and holds his hand out to her.

She looks at it with a raised eyebrow and eventually takes it anyway. He pulls her to her feet and their bodies are touching. His dark, blank stare melts off his face and he gives her the smile she has grow to love.

"Shall we?" He takes a step back and offers her his arm, which she takes with a faint smile

He notices once more her cute red nose. He smiles again as he leads her to the door and opens it for her with freezing fingers. As she gives him a cute smile he makes a joke about her wet jeans. She slaps him once he enters the doorway after her.

Draco hangs up his coat and helps Hermione get out of hers. She didn't understand why he was being so flattering because he obviously didn't want to kiss her. If he wanted to, wouldn't he have done it by now? What, why should that matter? Would she prefer him to be a git and try and kiss—ahh! She screams in her head and avoids Draco's eyes so he wouldn't know.

"I'm gonna go change my pants." Hermione announces and skips up the stairs where her room obviously was. Draco smiles crookedly as he watched her snow-covered bottom. He shakes his head, choosing not to say anything.

He decides to head towards the family room. As he walks in, he notices the cold, wet patches at his legs. He focuses on it and gives a nonverbal spell that evaporates the water off him, leaving him toasty dry from the energy. He was surprised Hermione didn't do the same thing—he was sure she could do nonverbal spells. Maybe she was just paranoid about the so-called no-magic-out-of-school "law". Little did she probably know (haha, he knew something she didn't, which was rare) was that the whole Potter incident was a set-up. Unless you go out of your way to expose magic outside the wizarding world, or were being watched/followed, you can get away with many things.

Hermione's parents are sitting on the couch, cuddled up in each others' arms. Suddenly, Draco's stomach tightens, thinking about his distant parents. The only spark between them was that his mother was the only one to calm him down They didn't even fall in love, it was an arranged, pureblood marriage. Father didn't believe in love in the first place. For the longest time, he barely even acknowledged Draco's existence. His mother, however, was always faintly there giving him support and encouraging him. However, it was only in difficult times when their son-mother relationship was strong. Like now, she would do anything for him—make an Unbreakable Vow with an accused traitor for him. She was a woman who was kind but usually kept to herself until she was truly needed.

"Oh, Draco…I didn't even notice you standing there." Her mother turns around to face Draco. "Do you need anything?"

Draco clears his throat, "Actually, yes. I was wondering where I would be staying."

Her father sits up with a back-ache groan then walks towards him, "Here, follow me, Drake."

X

Hermione skips up the the stairs into her bedroom which is on the far left. The floor is covered by a thin, blue carpet. Her oak door is ajar for her, her mother likes to come into her room while she's gone and clean of her bookcase for her. She glides to her room and leans on the door, closing her eyes as she lets out a breath she was holding until she hears the locking sound of the door.

Inside her room is a small twin bed facing off the wall beside the door. There is a large, white pillow and white sheets with red flow outlines and a turquoise over-blanket. There is a small oak bedside table that had a small cloak, a lamp, and a small book called Pride and Prejudice. Over her bed are two framed awards from her school for academics. Beside those frames is a massive collage of pictures from Hogwarts, many including Harry and Ron and some containing her muggle friends. In the center of the collage is a poem she wrote:

_Best friends stick together till the end,__  
__They are like a straight line that will not bend.__They trust each other forever,__  
__No matter if your apart you are together.__They can be your hero and save the day,__  
__They will never leave your side they are here to stay.__They help you up when you fall,__  
__Your true friends are best of all._

She smiles at that poem every time she reads it. She has several book cases scattered amongst her room as well, some on top of each other, some in her closet, and some by her window. Her window was wide and there is a desk right in front of it that had a jar of pencils as well as a plant. Beside that are some pictures she drew from her school-days as well as boredom days. At the front of her mini-library was a big green chair that matches the light green paint on her walls. She usually sat in this chair and could read for days.

She turns to the top of the bookshelf by her bed and notices her speakers. She smiles and presses a button and the volume is really low so she turns it up a notch while she changes, hesitantly into her appropriate pajamas. She has to remind herself that Draco Malfoy was downstairs, which has her heart beating.

If anyone had told her of the events prior to today, she would have hexed them until their mother couldn't even recognize them.

X

"This is your room you'll be staying in." Her father announces to Draco.

It was a room that you would enter from the hallway past the stairs. It was almost like another part of the house. It was small to what Draco was normally used to, but it must have been pretty big compared to someone else. He gave Mr. Granger a smile and a nod, "Thanks,"

"No problem."

The room contains a medium-sized guest bed and stacks of bookshelves (how typically Granger). The floor is white and had very nice carpeting. There is a small window in the corner that has green curtains. The walls are painted a nice shade of green as well. Looking around…there is a lot of green. It is like they were expecting him or something. Sure it isn't Slytherin green, but it pleased him very much.

"Wow, very Slytherin." Draco comments touching the black bookshelves on the black desk. The only thing isn't green, black, or white is the bed which was a deep blue, like the sky after twilight. The pillows though are very white and the boards are wooden. There is also a bedside table with a lamp and a chair in the corner.

Her father laughs, "Yeah, I heard their house's color was green. For the record, we liked the color before that."

"Before Salazar Slytherin?" Draco smiles, amused.

"Who?"

"He's the head of the Slytherin house. He's about a thousand years old." Draco snickers.

"Oh," Mr. Granger chuckles, "No, I mean before we found out about Hogwarts."

Draco tilts his head back in understanding as well as a bit of observing. "Ah,"

"So yeah, sorry if the Slytherin colors upset you. The bed is blue though. So, you know, it's a bit Ravenclaw. As well as the books…"He scratches his head, "Sorry, I'm no good at this; being a muggle and all."

Draco shrugs, "Don't worry about it. I'm impressed."

Mr. Granger smiles at him, making him a bit uncomfortable. No man ever really smiled at him before. They usually scowled or judged him.

"And…thank you a lot."

"So…" He leans up against the doorway, "Is the Slytherin house really a bunch of gits?"

Draco coughs and laughs, "Excuse me?"

He shifted his weigh awkwardly, "Well, I heard their house is cruel and all they do is try and bully the other houses."

"The Slytherin house is an honorable house for the clever and cunning," Draco maintained his anger towards the man, the muggle…Hermione's father. He took a breath, "It's the Hufflepuff house you have to worry about. You never know what they're up to."

Mr. Granger laughs at this, "Well, ok then."

Just as Draco thinks he's going to leave to give him privacy, he comes back.

"Do you fancy my daughter?" He asks, suspicious.

"No!" He shouts nervously. He panics, eyes are wide and he tries to shut his mouth but he was so caught off guard.

Muggle magic…

Draco rubs the back of his neck, "I mean no…well yeah…but-,"

"Do you?" He prompts very straight-on. He probably saw right through Draco.

"Yes, sir." Draco tries to maintain eye-contact.

The sudden truth then catches Mr. Granger off guard. "Ok. Just before we came in, did you kiss her?"

"No, sir."

"Really?"

"Yes." Draco suddenly frowns as he uses legilimency on the muggle, "If your afraid of me taking advantage of the situation of me spending break here, be rest-assured I'm not that type of person. I'm more afraid of your daughter than the taught of you are with me. I'm just here to spend my short time with a great person who actually welcomed me in. If it bothers you though, I can leave."

Mr. Granger blinks, not sure of exactly what to say compared to the truth that was just handed to him. He only knew this boy for so little, but he feels he is hearing the truth. "You may stay, but I want no funny business."

Draco gives him a funny look with raised eyebrows, "Oh," He laughs, "I'm full of funny business. But, I promise I wouldn't sneak into your daughters room in the middle of the night and try to have my way with her." He smiles.

Mr. Granger gives him a dark look but soon it shatters and he actually starts laughing; not believing the boy really said that. "I like your honesty."

"Thank you, sir. I try by best." He gives him a winning smile.

"Well," Mr. Granger is finally heading out his door, "I'm glad you're here. I'm also very thankful you can make my daughter so happy. I'm routing for you two, Drake."

Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"Dinner will be ready soon-,"

"Mr. Granger!" Draco stood up, hands shaking.

He turns around and faces Draco, "Yes?"

"I want to be honest with you a little more. It would just be wrong for me to…lead you on." Draco's face was serious and the tension grew in the room.

"What is it?"

Draco swallows, "I didn't lie." He frowns and Mr. Granger waits for him to continue. "I never really…confirmed my name was Drake Malford." He shifts his weight seeing how he had Mr. Granger's full attention. He takes a deep breath, "Don't be mad. We did it for countless people's protection."

His brow goes down at Draco, but he is trying to wrap what Draco was saying around his mind.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He takes another breath and his eyes glance downwards a little moist but then shoot right up to Hermione's dad. "You're a good man and deserve the truth. I am the boy who picked on your daughter countless times. I only did it out of jealousy and how I was raised. Calling her a mudblood," Mr. Granger's eyes flash but he's remaining calm. "wasn't me."

Inside his head, Draco sees images swirling in his head. Countless memories of Hermione sending his a letter or telling them at the table, the news of her bully, Draco Malfoy…

Draco continues, "If you saw the life I was growing up in, all the standards I had to live up to…you might understand. I have no excuse and I can't really have your forgiveness." Draco smoothes out his face, "But, Hermione has forgiven me. This year has been different and difficult for us and we kind of just came together. She invited me over because I am having a difficult time right now—family problems and all." He takes a breath, "I'll tell Hermione I told you and get her wrath, but please…"

Mr. Granger does something unexpected. He wraps Draco under one arm and squeezes him in a one-arm hug that hung around his shoulders. Draco stiffened, thinking he was going to be strangled, but he found out some muggles just had a weak spot for gits confessing how much of a git they were.

"Common, you can help make dinner."

Draco's eyes widen and he slips from out of his embrace, "Ha-ha, very funny."

Mr. Granger laughs and pats his back. He heads out of the guest room and to the kitchen where he arrived with a bright smile.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Granger asks him.

He grabs a pot from under the cupboard, "Nothing, just some bonding with our guest."

* * *

**what do you think?**

**How Hermione's parents react to Draco**

**How Draco didn't kiss her?**

**Hermione's reactions?**

**Hmmmm?**

**REVIEWS!**


	15. Ch15 you help peace my mind

**Please Review, it makes me feel better about continuing the story. You're opinions really matter to me. I also want to know whose reading this and why they are and what they like about the story, or dislike. **

**One more week of school! :D**

**thanks for those who did review/ story alert-ed this story, bless you guys :)**

* * *

Draco threw himself backwards to the bed, feeling himself bounce as he crashes down on the mattress. It was warm and he lets out a sigh of exhaustion from his lungs, allowing his chest to sink down. He closes his tired eyes and adjusts himself so his arms were on his stomach.

What is he doing here?

Chills ran down his face at the thought. He frowns and takes a quick breath.

He is in a muggle's house while he is supposed to be at Hogwarts, planning the death of his headmaster. He is supposed to be redeeming the Malfoy name while his father sat behind cold Azkaban bars.

(FLASHBACK) X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Don't disappoint me Draco."_ His father had said when he visited him with his mother. His voice was harsh, rough, and completely desperate. His eyes were bloodshot and his long, blonde hair was filthy from laying on the Azkaban floors. His eyes looked mad from the constant torment of the dementors coming down and blowing away his happiness, exhaling despair that would fill the lungs of the prisoners.

It was Potter's fault his father sits in that cell. He had ratted him out. Azkaban wasn't good on his father. It sucked every bit of goodness and humanity that was left of his father. It changed him, morphed him into an unstable man ready to leash out or drown himself in his own madness.

"_I won't, father." _Draco had said back. His voice was weak and the words burnt his tongue.

His mother put an arm around Draco and lead him away, giving their farewells off to the man behind bars. While walking away they heard his father scream, howl as a dementor swooped down. Draco knew they were just itching to give him a kiss, to seal his soul forever in darkness…into hell.

Azkaban was cold, stormy, and the worst place on the face of the earth.

The place was a gloomy, dark castle-like structure. There was no escape. The waves crashed hard against the building, shaking it ever so slightly. It was a reminder that outside was a forever storm waiting to eat you with its waves, consume you, and then crush your bones against the stones and reefs. Lightning was all over, which reflexes off the dark grey walls. There wasn't even a smell in the Azkaban building, just the sensation of your nostrils freezing.

Not only was it filled with the shrill voices screaming out of agony and the presence of hopelessness, a feeling that was as physical as the air he breathed, but it was also filled with the vilest of people. Half of them were completely off their knocker and the others were staring, faces squished up against the cool, rusty bars. Their eyes said they welcomed death for they had given up. Still, they were hungry for happiness and reached their hands constantly between the bars, grabbing at empty air. Their filthy hands crusted in dirt.

Their faces were twisted and stared at Draco with glimmering hunger. Draco tried to face forward, to keep walking, but every now and then he caught their eyes. Their eyes, so empty…so mad…so hungry sent chills to the deepest part of him. He gulped and leaned closer to his mom who was doing a much better job facing forward, walking in a bee-line to the exit where they could be lead to a safe-place. She squeezed him hard, crushing him against her, embarrassing as it was. She just wanted to get her son out there.

(end of flashback) x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco wipes a hand across his face, trying to rub away the frustrating emotion from his face. He doesn't want to end up like his father who had deep creases on his forehead. In fact, he didn't want to be anything like his father anymore. He no longer looked up to that pathetic excuse of a father that sent him spiraling to a destined doom.

He would either be responsible for the blood-shed of a kind Headmaster who was the hope of the world.

Or

He would be responsible for the brutal torture and murder of his family, and then himself.

Draco flinches and brings himself forward, hands grasping his blonde hair. His lip wants to tremble but he doesn't give it permission.

He takes a shaky breath.

He _hated _this feeling. This knowledge…this future.

His mother…the woman who was always there for him, the woman who wouldn't hesitate for a moment to throw herself in front of a Cruciatus Curse for him. He would do the same for her, no question asked.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, a polite little playful knock.

He lets go of his head and turns towards the woman standing in his doorway. It takes him only a second to wipe away any sign of anxiety.

"Hello Mrs. Granger," He gives her a polite smile and sits up.

"Hello Draco," She smiles back, a little question forming in her eyes, "Are you alight?"

"Yeah," His voice comes out hoarse and weak, he coughs, "Yeah…fine." His face turns cold and a cold stone sits in his gut, "Just thinking…"

She twists her lips to the side, hesitates, then walks towards him. "You want to talk about it?"

He doesn't meet eyes with her but keeps a fixed focus at the point where the floor meets the gives out a humorless chuckle, "No, I—I really don't."

She places a hand on his back and the sudden touch makes him jump to his feet.

He looks at her, frowning…scared…trapped. He loosens his expression. "I'm just really tense right now."

She creases her forehead in worry and watches him with her bright gray eyes. Her dark, silky hair twisted in a bun. Draco took a deep breath and looks away from her again. She looks so similar to his mother in some ways.

"So, what did you come in here for?" He asks.

"Well, I was just going to tell you dinner was almost ready." She brushes off her jeans with a formal fashion then stands up. "And Draco," he flinches at his own name. She shouldn't know his name…Mr. Granger shouldn't know his name…muggles shouldn't know his name, it was dangerous. "if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks for the offer, Mrs. Granger," He says looking at the wall.

She takes a breath and starts to leave the room but hesitates in the doorway. She looks at him, her face saying a thousand words, then turns to leave with a light pat against the wall. Draco turns to his trunk that was brought into the room and throws it on top of his bed. He undoes the switches and pries it open.

One by one he puts his clothes into the wardrobe he was provided. Afterwards he grabs a book he was reading and throws it on his pillow. He then tucks the suitcase under the bed. He takes a breath then turns to walk out the door.

_What was Hermione Granger doing?_

Draco turns to the staircase, after peering into the kitchen. Her parents were busy mixing supplies in a pot, the steam rising. Cooking was another kind of magic, Draco thought reminding himself of the potions he made at Hogwarts. He then turns and slowly goes up the stairs.

The first thing he perceives was the sound of music…and singing.

His face turns into a smile as he turns in the hallway once on top of the stairs. Hermione's door was slightly ajar and he heard the sound of footsteps.

He creeps up towards the door and slowly pulls it open.

Hermione is in the middle of her room skipping to some kind of dance, throwing her clothes over a chair, and singing at the top of her lungs. Draco leans against her doorframe and just watches her dance and sing in her new red pajamas. She shook her hips and tosses her hair around while skipping forward. Her voice was actually descent despite how she was obviously not trying, just having fun.

It was some boy band saying about a girl. Hermione was obviously trying to be that girl.

His face breaks into a grin and his mind was suddenly at peace. His wide, white grin slowly fades to a normal smile. He looks around her room and notices the green colors. She had good taste. He also notices the countless books around the room.

He gives a light knock on the door and she jumps and spins around with the funniest look on her face. He tries not to smile but fails, "Um, just letting you know dinner is almost ready."

The blush crawls up to her cheeks and her eyes are bugging out.

The music is still playing and changes to a single guy singing with a light tune in the background.

"Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do…"

Draco gestures to inside her room as in asking if he could enter. He does anyway and sits himself down on her bed.

He grins up at her.

"How long were you standing there?" she asks, her eyes wild.

Draco laughs and looks away from her, "Not long, just enough to be amused."

She flexes her jaw in aggravation then closes her eyes, "Well I'm glad I was entertaining. Thanks for rudely watching me as I made a fool of myself. Too bad-,"

"You want to dance?" Draco asks, his eyes lighting up.

Her mouth snaps shut and she opens her eyes to look at him, "What?" She snaps.

He stands up and holds his hand out while the song still is playing. He glances at his hand then up to her eyes. She is speechless, another hard thing to find in Hermione Granger. Her eyes look cold but slowly soften as she cautiously takes her hand in his.

_What was he trying to pull? _

Draco gave her a small grin then spun her towards him. the music gets lighter and makes his gut feel all funny. It was a really weird feeling but it was nice and made him smile more. He saw it made Hermione feel the same way as he face cracks into a pleasant grin. He puts one of his hands in hers, gesturing outwards and the other on her waist. She puts her empty hand on his shoulder. Together, they sway to the music.

"You know," She asks suddenly, over the music, "When you asked me to dance with you at the Yule Ball I thought you were on something."

Draco tilts his head back and laughs, "Yeah, I don't know what came over me. Heck, I didn't even recognize you for the longest time. It took till I approached you to realize you were Hermione, the girl who punched me in the jaw Third Year."

She snickers, "You completely deserved that."

He flashes his eyebrows and tilts his head.

"So, didn't you go with Pansy? Parkinson?"

His face turns into a wolfish grin as he remembers that night, "Yeah, I asked her because she begged me. She seemed so desperate. I didn't even want to go. I'd rather sleep in or something. But _no_," He emphasizes the vowel, "_It's a one-chance thing. Every girl is going but me…"_ He rolls his eyes then shrugs, "Of course, she's like a sister to me…and obsessed sister at the time…so I ended up bringing her a rose and asked her to go. My ribs still haven't quite healed from her hug."

Hermione giggles.

"However, when we got to the ball we were talking and all of a sudden I saw this _beautiful _girl come down the stairs. She looked so confident, so stunning, with light blush. Her hair was in a knot and a strand fell over her shoulder in a curl. She came down with this elegant blue dress. Pansy saw me staring and I asked 'Whose _that_?'." He smiles and looks at the ceiling, "She didn't talk to me for the rest of the night."

Hermione blushes, "I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault," He spun her in a circle, making her giggle more.

When she came back she was grinning and biting her lip in that adorable way, "You looked pretty handsome yourself."

Draco let out a "Ha!"

"Seriously, I saw you and was like 'That ferret cleans up pretty nice.'"

He gasps mockingly, "_Thanks,"_

She smiles, "So, what made you want to dance with me?"

"Well, you looked so beautiful and I didn't realize what I was doing. Victor looked like he was ready to murder me." Draco's eyes pop, then he looks at her curiously, "Why did you agree?"

She shrugs, "I figured you were off your knocker and I could blackmail you with it."

He gives his wolfish grin, "You _are _a Slytherin at heart."

She rolls her eyes then looks into his eyes, scanning them, "Ok…but why'd you comfort me after me and Ron's fight?"

"It wasn't really a good attempt." He gives a single laugh.

XXXXXXXXXX (FLASHBACK) XXXXXXXXXXXxXX

_Why did Ron always have to ruin everything! She was having a wonderful time, actually was treated like a lady for the first time in her life by an attractive boy, and Ron just has to do this! ARRR!_

_Hermione ripped off her heels that were killing her feet. She couldn't believe what mess she was in now. Just a moment ago she was the prettiest one at the ball, being gawked by everyone in the room, feeling pretty, feeling confident. Draco Malfoy couldn't even say one rude thing to her all evening. Then…Ron does this!_

_She felt like her dorky, know-it-all, bossy self. She felt pathetic and as tears streamed down her face, she just got more upset about herself._

_There is a cough that interrupted her thoughts. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and looked up to see no other than Draco Malfoy. His suit was sharp with a black jacket and white vest and a matching white bowtie. He looked down at her with a mild sneer but his eyes looked worried. _

"_Don't mind the Weasel, Granger," He said rolling his eyes up to where Ron recently exited, "He's just jealous."_

_Hermione sniffed and cleared her voice. "What?"_

_Malfoy looked down at her, his eyes just screaming how pathetic she looked right then. "For the smartest girl of your age, you really can't put two and two together, can you? Look," He leans up against the wall beside her, "Ginger-head has the emotional range of a teaspoon." He starts to explain, "I don't think he really sees anything in front of him properly. He can't see the value. He just skips through life waiting for good things to come to him. When he saw you tonight, I think he finally put together that you're a girl."_

_Hermione frowned and for some reason she allowed him to continue to talk._

" _Now he's upset because he knows how stupid he is. When it comes down to women, he is a clueless twit. And in his stupid, Weasley state he decides to lash out on what he really wants to gush all over. But HE. IS. A. STUPID. GIT."_

_Hermione frowned, was he trying to be comforting or something in his own weird way?_

_Draco looked down at her frowning, "So, go and find your date. You are always so stressed about every damn thing. You need to live a little and now is your chance to do so. So instead of pathetically crying over some worthless Weasel, while being the girl every guy wants to dance with tonight __go dance with the guy every girl wants to be with.__ And I'm not talking about myself." He gives a smug look and starts to walk away._

"_Hey Malfoy," Hermione called, getting to her feet._

_He turned his head around._

"_Thanks,"_

"_Whatever. I'd take any chance of proving Weasley's are pathetic wastes of space."_

_Hermione frowned, "I may be upset but you have no right to talk like that about that family. Ron may be a complete prick right now, but that family has always been kind to me. And if any one is a Weasel, it's you, ferret."_

_Malfoy's face went red and he completely turned to her, "Listen, mudblood." He spat the word. "I just wanted to come over and get you to stop your stupid crying because it was ruining my night. I don't even want to pick a stupid fight with you anyway."_

_Hermione glared at him._

_A slow dance started to play in the background and Draco and Hermione turned to the hall, looking for their dates. Hermione stepped up next to Draco and together they saw their dates dancing with each other. Draco scratched the back of his next and turned to Hermione._

"_You want to dance, Granger?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows._

_She turned to him, the glare still on her face. "Again? Why?"_

"_You look decent tonight."_

_She rolled her eyes, "How about no, ferret. I'm better than that." She spat and then strutted up to her date, tapped his shoulder, and removed him from Parkinson. _

_Krum didn't notice the tear stains on her cheeks, her puffy eyes, or the fact that she was just talking with Draco Malfoy about a fight between her best friend…he was just happy to have his date back to look good in his arms. No, that wasn't true. Vic was a nice guy and he meant well. He asked her out because he saw something special and unique in her and loved seeing her read while other girls gush over themselves. He was amazed about how much more beautiful she was in a dress. He smiled down at her, oblivious. _

_Parkinson was having steam come out of her ears. _

_Hermione glanced at to where Malfoy was and saw him arguing with her a minute later._

)()()()()))()((END OF FLASHBACK)()()())()()()()()

She rolls her eyes, "You _tried _in your very odd way."

He then looks…sheepish? "Yeah, I guess….man, I was such a git."

"Still are," She sings.

Draco gives her a dark look and she smiles wider. He smiles back and then looks past her head.

"Hey, Hermione…"

"Yes," She says, dancing with him still. She likes the way she could simply dance with him, his hand in hers and the other on her waist, their feet moving rhythmically.

He leans over and whispers in her ear, "The music stopped for the past minute, just so you know," He smiles against her ear.

She winces and then let go of him. "Right."

"I don't mind,"

She blushes slightly and slowly lets go of him. He chuckles as she makes her way past him and leans over her bed to turn the music back on. Draco watches her in amazement, watching as her slim body moved. He snaps himself out of it then walks over to a painting on the wall. It was a purple and green flower and underneath it was two initials HG.

"When did you do this?"

Hermione turns her head, "eight or so,"

He is now flipping through random pages of a book he picked up. It leathery texture feels nice under his hand. "You really like this romance rubbish…"

She bites her lip then gets off the bed and walks towards him, snatches the book out of his hands, and puts it back in its place on her bookshelf. "Yeah, I do. It helps me escape."

"Why would you want to escape?" Draco looks at her curiously. Was she blushing ever-so-slightly?

"It's a girl thing." She tries to fix her hair in a mirror hanging on a wall.

"Hermione! Draco! Dinner is ready!"

"Coming mum!" Hermione calls. She turns to Draco, "Shall we?"

"This is going to be interesting," He chuckles as he walks past her.

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

* * *

**Do you like Draco and Hermione flashbacks? Are they real enough for you or annoying? Are they believable?**

**I really want to know what you think!**

**Accio reviews!**


	16. Ch16 conflicted

**your reviews mean the world to me :) ok i went back and changed the whole grade thing, sorry about that.**

**I'm American... wish i was in England.**

**Ok, anywho I think you guys will have conflicting feelings about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR so i don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco goes down the stairs slowly, purposefully as Hermione was impatiently behind him.

"Hurry up," She groans, almost tripping over the small steps she had to take.

"No, thanks, I prefer to go at my own pace." Draco says, smiling.

She lets out a long groan, trying to find a way to move past him, "Is your own pace the speed of a slug or something?"

Draco mumbles an insult under his breath and she slaps his back.

Draco hops off the last step and Hermione pushes him behind her irritably, mumbling insults under her breath as she came into the kitchen. He is amused and follows after her, watching her lively brunette curls bounce as she walks.

"What's for din?" She asks lightly, ignoring Draco behind her.

He pats her back and walks past her.

"Come and see," Her mother says filling up a pitcher.

Her father sets a bowl on the dinning room table, where Draco heads towards.

His stomach starts to hurt from hunger, he hadn't eaten since Hogwarts. He sees a bowl of mashed potatoes and the steam was still lifting off them. It kissed his face as he inhaled the warm, delicious smell. He scoots himself into a chair and places his hands on the table.

As he gets comfortable he looks up to find a small chandelier above him; he liked chandlers, they were so elegant. He had one at home, but it was much larger than the one above him.

As sad as it was, Draco was semi-home sick. He hated his house but he liked being in places he was familiar to. He liked familiar. And everything in this house was so unfamiliar, alien, and out of his comfort zone. He was waiting for that one thing that would set him off.

Hermione's father joins the head of the table and her mother takes the opposite side of the table that fit four Hermione sat across from Draco and gives him a look with flashing eyebrows.

"Sorry we took so long; Draco decided to take his sweet time going down the stairs." Hermione rolls her eyes and scoots her chair in.

Her father chuckles then holds his hands out, as if to reach for things beside him but he just kept them up in the air, "Shall we say grace?"

Draco was eyeing the cooked chicken that sat in the center of the table and the cantaloupe but at the sound of his voice he looks up, questionably.

"Grace?" He says looking around.

Hermione laughs at her plate and her mother looks at him funny, trying to get if that was a joke or not.

"Just take our hands," Hermione says to him.

He blinks and notices how the Granger's had joined hands. He slowly brings his hands up and takes their hands lightly, mind slightly on the thoughts that screamed at him, saying how they were filth. He felt almost repugnance as he held onto their hands, both of them. It was one thing to touch Hermione, but they were strangers and very alienated from him. Heck, he grew up thinking muggles weren't even people, a different species…

_What the bloody hell was going on? _

He fells awkward holding hands with the muggles and it only grows more awkward when her dad starts the close his eyes and gives some sort of blessing to the food.

Draco is startled and starts to become suddenly interested in the walls. His hands are shaking and he really doesn't like _holding hands. _It was weird and the contact felt unnecessary. He images if his father were to walk in on that moment and see him holding hands with _muggles—_he wouldn't even be disowned, his father wouldn't even recognize him.

He would just be a stranger, another muggle in the house, because there would be no way in Voldemort's dirty robes Draco Malfoy would ever be holding hands, never-the-less in the same space as muggles without being forced to.

Draco flinches and they finally drop hands at the end of the blessing her father gave. The second he felt necessary, he drops their hands like they caught on fire. Draco excuses himself in a mumble and leaves the room with three pairs of eyes watching him as he exits.

Hermione puts her napkin on the table and sits up from the table, "I'll be right back."

Her parents didn't ask as she goes to follow Draco.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco finds the nearest bathroom and finds Draco leaning up against the sink counter, looking at the floor with an awful expression on his face. His forehead was all creased and his eyes were narrowed. He looks awful, like he was in the first quarter of the year. That ill look.

"Draco?" She announces her presence as she slowly comes into the room, concern written all over her face.

He looks up and his mouth pops open slightly, but words escape him.

"Are you alight?" It was a stupid question. Obviously he wasn't. It was just one of those things that needed to be asked.

Draco bites his cheek, frowns, and shakes his head to the floor.

She hops up on the counter next to him, "Was it the prayer?"

He looks at her, wanting to say everything that was bothering him. He wanted to spill everything that he had been holding back. He wanted to embrace the demon that was clawing his insides and demanding attention. He was afraid to speak, afraid of scaring her away.

"Ok…not the prayer." She wrinkles her nose and tries hard to read his mind, which is really hard to do because he was a pro at occulemency. She takes a breath then starts to play with her small hands. She bites her lip. "I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it…"

He lets out a breath and his heart starts to pound so hard he feels it at his throat. He keeps his mouth in a firm, straight line.

Hermione blinks, hops off the counter, and slides her arms under his and gives him a nice, soft hug. "I'm sorry,"

Draco takes a breath but doesn't allow himself to move. All he could do was move his eyes and take in steady breaths. The demon inside him was screaming within him. His hands start to shake and he gives in a shaky breath, trying to control himself.

She lets go and looks into his eyes which continue to try and ignore her.

She slides her hand down his arm then leaves the room.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione sits down at the dinner table and her parents are looking at her with pleading questions swimming their eyes.

"Where's Draco?"

Hermione takes a spoonful of mashed potatoes and slams it on her plate, "In the loo."

That stops the conversation and the family starts to awkwardly gather their dinner onto their plates. Hermione keeps glancing from the door to Draco's empty place at the table.

The matter was obviously about his past values. He was just forced into a muggle ceremony of grace, a foreign thing to Draco in the first place then on top of it had to hold hands. It was a lot to ask of a Malfoy. Despite of how kind he had been to her the past month, she knew it was insane for her to ask so much of him. The humanity in Draco was hard to get out of him and it was her fault she had been taking advantage of it. Soon, he would get tired and there would be another side waiting.

It was like waiting for the bomb to explode; waiting for the storm to come; waiting for him to finally snap.

Hermione gulps, wondering what she had done, bringing him to her muggle home. He was going to break and it was all her fault. It was all her fault. Suddenly, she didn't feel hungry.

She couldn't believe she was upset earlier about him not kissing her. She should be thankful he could stand the same room as her. She should be thankful he even stepped inside this muggle house. He had shaken hands with her parents, which he had been brought up to believe were the scum of the earth.

She puts a hand on her forehead and sinks her elbow on the table, shaking her head.

What had she done?

X-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

Draco shut the door as soon as Hermione was out of sight. He looks around, looking for something he could loose his temper on. His heart is beating like crazy. He lets his mask fall and he looks in the mirror, not liking what he saw. His eyes screamed with angst and his hair was a muss.

He held onto the sink for all that he was worth and felt his knuckles go white.

"It shouldn't matter this much," Draco says between his teeth.

He watches as his expression turns into that resembling of a wild animal. He closes his eyes tightly and clenches his jaw. He takes a breath then sinks down to the floor.

"What's the matter with me?"

Draco puts his hands on his hand, grasping his hair and pulling on it.

It shouldn't matter this much?

What was he saying? Another part of him intertwined. _Of course it mattered. You're a Malfoy: a high-class, pureblood, and recent death-eater and your in a mudblood's house with her muggle parents acting as if nothing is wrong—like you actually are _equals_. Like they aren't beneath you. You're acting like _scum._ You're living and befriending _scum.

Then another part of him was trying to be heard: _Don't be like that! Hermione is the nicest girl you know! She befriended you despite your flaws, despite who you are._

_That's only because she thinks she knows who I truly am._

_I don't even know who I am! _

Draco covers his face and his breathing increases. He thinks about how he was just in Hermione's room dancing with her.

Touching her filthy hands…

No, she was the purest, most wonderful girl he ever met.

Draco bangs his head against the cabinet behind him. He breathes a curse in Italian and holds the back of his throbbing head.

That bloody hurt!

He winces and slowly gets to his feet, which felt sore and wobbly.

_This is ridiculous! _

He takes in a large breath, turns around, and flips the sink on. He allows himself to collect the cool water in his hands and splashes his face. He turns off the sink, grabs the nearest towel and wipes his face.

What was the matter with him?

_What was the matter with him? HE WAS A MALFOY! _

He winces at the thought.

He opens the door slowly then hesitates to go back into the dinning room with the muggles and the mu-Hermione. He turns around and goes to his selective room. One inside the room dives down and grabs his suitcase. He throws it on top of the bed and grabs something that was stuffed in there. It was his wand.

He slowly clutches it and once around his fingers, very tight, trying to make sense of himself.

He was a wizard. He was a pureblood. He was sixteen years old. His name was Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Right then he just sat on the bed and twirled the wand in his long fingers, just watching it, just listening to it. He felt the magic rush through the hawthorn wood and knew there was a single unicorn hair at its core. He ran his fingers over the slight texture. It calms him down slightly, _slightly_.

He looks up at the books that were lined up on the bookshelf in front of him. He starts to count them. One by one he counts them. There were twenty four on the first shelf, eighteen on the second, and thirty two on the third. He looks around the room and tries to find another distraction.

He hears laughter in the other room and his head spins to the noise.

The Grangers.

What was he going to do?

This was such an alienated place to be and he shouldn't even have come. It was completely absurd and he was making a fool out himself. He was also being selfish, spending break with these people instead of trying to fulfill his mission and save his mother.

On the other hand…

The battle in his head starts again as he stares into the empty hallway, and finally he takes a big breath. The sudden breath clears his head.

He stands up, wand in hand, and knew what he had to do.


	17. Ch17 Dazed

**I suggest listening to the coldplay station on pandora to get the right feel for this chapter**.** Though there is some angst at the beginning. **

**I loved writing this chapter! I think all of you will love it too.**

**Disclaimer: JKR is Queen**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Hermione is truly worried about Draco. She stares at his seat and is praying for him to come back. She wants him to be happy this break. She wants him to have a good time before he has to return to that God-forbidden mission. Her heart ached for him.

Finally her vision was occupied as the image shifts in front of her. She looks up to find him scooting forward to the table. She stares at him and he doesn't meet eye contact. He mumbles something about needing to take a moment then starts to fill his plate up.

It was quiet and frankly really awkward for her to sit there so speechless. Her parents as well couldn't form the right sentences. They would occasionally start something then slowly hush themselves out like their voices were being drawn out. Draco refuses to make conversation at all but just eat as calm and as polite as he could. It was obvious though, for Hermione, to see the storm that was in him.

She didn't know how she could now read him at times, but she saw it in his eyes when he sometimes looks up and meets her eyes. It made her want to flinch, that hidden pain within.

Finally, everyone finishes their supper and Hermione starts to gather the dishes. She half-expected Draco to help her, thinking he would be a gentleman and offer. Then she remembered his family. Of course, he probably had a dozen house elves waiting on him twenty four seven. She frowns at the thought. They probably did everything from cooking to cleaning after him. He probably didn't thank them either.

Draco scoots his chair out so Hermione could easily get his plate, but that's all he did.

Soon her fury starts to rise. She invited him into her home, he should help out a little, Malfoy or not.

However, her parents get up next and start to put things away, ignoring Draco. He seems a little uncomfortable, sensing that he should be doing something. Instead he just mutters a, "thanks,"

Hermione half-grins at him and he just looks at her with a blank stare that just screams, "What do you want from me?"

She shrugs and finishes gathering the dishes.

Tomorrow, when he's not such a mess, she's going to teach him how to do chores.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Draco met Hermione's eyes and images flashed before him; him actually doing work. When she turns around, he shudders. Maybe he should have left after all.

When Draco made up his mind: he made up his mind to suck up the coward inside him and stay. That is how he could prove how to be a real Malfoy. He would put up an act and pretend everything was just fine. He would figure out this house and this new world. Heck, it might come in handy.

Then, there was the whole thing about his future being a disastrous wasteland for the inevitable terror waiting for him with open arms. He was either going to die or be an assassin/ accomplice of a murder.

"_Don't disappoint me Draco" _His father's voice still rang in his head.

Then, a separate, more terrifying voice echoes in his head with a hiss, "_You will kill the beloved Albus Dumbledore by the end of the term, young Draco Malfoy or watch as your family's blood is spilt over your precious home and right after you see Nagni feast, you will too join them. Prove yourself worthy, prove yourself to me and you will be spared with your precious family. You wouldn't want to disappoint them…it will be the last thing you did." _Then there was a chuckle, a laugh, and the echoing calls from the death eaters in the background.

The voice gave him chills down his whole body. He looks at Hermione cleaning off the dishes. Just watching her helps get his breathing rate back to normal. He stands up and leaves the room. He goes back to his room, ignoring the fixed pictures that stares blankly at him, and scanned his bookshelf. He runs a finger over each title and finally grabs one.

He reads the summery and it was about.

Wow, seemed interesting enough. Draco flips to the front page and finds himself reading away. He jumps back on the bed. Every minute he switches into a new position. He tries to sit up right, but then his back starts to hurt. So, he changes to resting against the headboard, but then his back starts to get cold. So he lays on his back, but then his elbows start to burn. H tries upside down but after two pages he found that to be ridiculous.

"Hello," Chirps the voice of Hermione Granger.

He looks backwards from his ridiculous position, "What do you want?"

She smiles and steps inside. She pats his side, telling him to scoot over. She then lies on her back with him, staring up at the ceiling. She notices the book he holds, "Oh, I like that book."

He doesn't say anything.

"So…um, what was the matter with you earlier? I mean, first you take off, then in the bathroom you seemed very-,"

"Could we drop it?" He says, tried of her trying to figure him out like he was as easy of a read as the book he held in his hands. "I don't want to talk about it, ok? I'm not one of your precious Golden Trio that you go to and ask something and get the answer you want. I'm not that easy."

She looks at him, "Funny, because sometimes I can read you very easily. In fact, throughout the years I'm finally figuring you out, Draco Malfoy. So don't even start. Just tell me-,"

"Look, you may have read me earlier. You may have gotten me to open up to you at some points, but starting now I'm closing up. I don't want you intruding on my privacy."

He pretends to be busy reading his book, but his eyes just scan the same sentences over and over.

Hermione frowns and sits up on her elbows, "Are you trying to scare me away or something?"

"Please, if I wanted to scare you away you wouldn't have made it through the door." Draco says flatly.

Hermione narrows her eyes, "Oh really?"

"Yup," He pops the 'p'. "The thing is, there is a difference between scaring someone and shutting them out."

Hermione frowns, "You want to shut me out," She doesn't bother asking it.

He answers it anyway, "I didn't say I wanted to."

Hermione takes in a breath and tries to smooth her face, "Well, you can _try _but really Draco, I don't think you can."

"Why is that?" He bluntly asks.

She gets close to his ear, "Because we're living in the same house for two weeks."

His face flushes and he puts the book down by a fraction, realizing the fact that the whole 'shutting her out' thing was a doomed failure.

She smiles and rests her head on his chest. He stiffens more.

"Stop it, I'm trying to ignore you."

She smiles into his chest and feels how warm his body is underneath. She closes her eyes and is overcome by a sudden desire for sleep. She puts a hand on him and curls up next to him.

"Granger…" He lightly pats her, trying to get her attention.

She doesn't move.

"Granger, stop it. Hermione…really?" He starts to shake her as well as the emotions making him want to like her on him, sleeping. He tries to ignore the part of him that likes the feeling of her steady, soft breathing against him and her vanilla scent.

He rolls over, causing her to knock over. He gets off the bed, clumsily.

He puts his hands on his sides and stares at her. She was as out as a light. He slowly blinks at the scene.

"Really Hermione?" He clenches his jaw and moves to the other side of the bed. Very carefully he scoops her under his arms. With a grunt, his lifts her up into his arms. It was clumsy moving her off the bed but he managed. He scoops her into a more comfortable position and she grabs onto his shirt. Her head nuzzles into his chest again and her steady breathing reminds him of a child.

As he passes the living room, her parents watch as he carries her bridal-style up the stairs. They were about to say something, probably to embarrass their daughter but he puts a finger to his lips. They smile and watch as he brings her all the way up to her room.

With one hand he moves the covers off her bed and then he sets her down. She is still clutching onto his shirt as he brings the covers around her. She then brings him closer and Draco losses his balance and falls on top of her. She wraps her arms around him and he is half-off the bed. His eyes are wide open and he was afraid to move.

He slowly touches his foot to the floor, tapping it making sure it had ground. Another foot slides behind him. He slowly tries to unhook her arms around him but she pulls on tighter and he lets out a gasp.

"Hermione…" He hisses.

"Stay," She slurs.

He hardens his jaw and tries hard to get her off him. He thinks about calling her parents for assistance but that would be ridiculous. He knew one thing for sure: he was not going to be sleeping with Hermione Granger. He raises his hand and his fingers find a part in her ribs cage. She laughs and squirms away from him and he takes that as his chance to retreat.

He stands up right just staring at her as she holds onto her pillow, smiling deep into it.

She looks…so…small. Like an innocent child without a care in the world. He twists his mouth to the side as he watches her. His forehead softens at the scene and he lets himself smile a fraction.

He unknowingly steps forwards and puts his hand on her head board for balance. He leans forth and really didn't know what he was thinking as he plants a kiss on her forehead.

He brushes her hair out of her face then stiffly backs away. He puts his hands behind his neck and just stares down at her.

What was the matter with him?

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

He leaves the room and jogs down the stairs. Before he heads into his room he calls a goodnight to her parents in which they call back. He shuts his door and groans as he falls on top of his bed.

What was the matter with him?

He lets out a deep sigh into the pillow then rolls around.

His mind was unclear, fuzzy, and acting preposterous!

He felt like a battle was going on in his head: the Malfoy inside him and the Draco trying to rip away from that. Hermione Granger just made both sides fight more.

She wasn't good for him, but yet…she was everything to him lately. He was risking so much to be with her. Their weird relationship was like standing on your toes over a cliff as a breeze comes. It was risky, but the feel of it was wonderful.

See? She the things she makes him think? She was going to be the death of him!

He couldn't sleep that night as the images swirl around in his head, morphing themselves in the darkness that blanketed itself around him. Images of his mother screaming, his father in Azkaban going insane, Bellatrix taking over, the Dark Lord sitting at the head of his family table watching as a mudblood hangs on the verge of death in the air, blood dripping from the side of their mouth.

He flinches but he can't look away.

A new image comes, and the mudblood being suspended is Hermione. Her eyes are dead, all the warmth evaporating out of them. Her limbs hang lifelessly around her as the Dark Lord grins. Bellatrix laughs and asks if she could do the honors.

Draco flinches and turns his head in the other direction.

He sits up, feet finding the floor. He shakily turns on his light and opens the door to the hall. He is careful with each step he takes. He moves to the kitchen and there is only a single light on in the room. He doesn't want his presence to disturb anything so he keeps only that single light on. He starts flipping through cupboards and finally finds were they keep the glasses.

He grabs a cup and tries to be as quiet as possible: concluding to him sounding like he was under construction.

He flinches as the glass bangs into another and when he closes the cupboard, there is a loud noise. He takes a deep breath, cursing in his head and turns to the sink. He flicks the sink on and starts to fill up his cup. He takes a long swing from it, trying to get the bitter taste out of his mouth.

He hears a creaking sound come from the hallway and he quickly puts his glass down and moves out of sight.

"Hello?" A girl's voice calls, "Whose up?"

She moves into the kitchen slowly and he notices there is a wand sticking in the air.

"Hello? I said who's in here?"

Draco turns to stone in fright. He couldn't find words.

Hermione turns around the corner and the light from her wand turns to Draco, she meets eye contact with him then lowers her wand, "Oh, it's just you."

His eyes are glitter in the blue light from her wand. He coughs, "Who did you think it was?"

She stares at him darkly, but doesn't answer his question. "What are you doing up?"

He glances left and right, "Couldn't sleep."

"How come?"

Draco's upper lip snarls, "Why does it matter?"

"I want to know what's going on with you lately. You were so sweet and now you're turning into the git I used to know." Her eyes spark dangerously.

"Maybe it's the Draco you should know." Draco blurts.

She clicks her tongue to the roof of her mouth and puts a hand on her hip, "_Maybe it's the Draco I should know? _Excuse me? What do you mean by that?"

He tries to move past her but she stops him.

"I invited you over here so you could escape from this _stupid _act, not so you could keep it up. If you don't want to be here, you can leave. But please, let me help you."

Draco bangs his head against the wall, "Granger, why do you care so much?"

"_Why do I care so much?"_ Her voice raises and she quickly drops it. "_Why do I care so much?" _

Draco closes his eyes.

"I thought we were friends by all means. I thought we were helping each other. I care about you Draco. That's why I care so much."

He opens them and looks down at her. Her eyes were so stern and hard, so full of life. He blinks down at her and tries not to have his mind go blank again.

"Maybe I just don't want to start some sort of bond with you that I can't keep up."

"I'm not telling you to keep anything_ up_, Draco. I like you just the way you are, with all your actions and flaws. I accept you can be a git sometimes, I accept that sometimes you honestly don't know who you are. I accept the fact that you can be an awful cheese sometimes and a lunatic at other times. I accept you are confused and—and a whole lot more about you. But I can not accept it when you try and pull this act around me. I thought we were better than that."

He blinks down at her and cups his hands on her face and pulls her into a kiss. She hesitates at first because of the surprise action but then she puts her hands against his chest and kisses him back. It's a long, nice kiss. Their lips just found each other and searched each other out. She sucks on his upper lips and he nibbles on her bottom. They take easy breaths but keep their lips touching, lost in each other.

Right then, they were together and nothing else in the room matters. Nothing else in the house mattered. Nothing in the world matters right then.

His eyes close and he feels like he is lost in a blissful dream. He feels like he is dreaming but so awake at the same time. No, kissing Hermione Granger was like that of being in the middle between being awake and asleep. That tiniest space of time, where his world had stopped, and he was in that wonderful dimension between sleep and wakefulness. Here, Draco was happy. It was the middle-land where things didn't have to make sense, they just felt right.

Hermione tastes of apples, sweet apples. Her scent was that of vanilla and flowers. When he kisses her, she feels delicate and warm like sunlight. He brushes her soft hair that draped down her back. He then moves to her neck where her skin is as soft as silk. He was lost and loved every moment of it.

She moans slightly into the kissing, causing his face to heat up as he grins into the kiss.

His hands trail to her back and rest there, right where her curves figure was.

When they finally break apart it was a simultaneous action. He stares down at her as she looks up. They smile at each other. He doesn't try to read her mind as he just gazes at her beautiful brown orbs with the golden specks. Her lips are very pink now and a light blush is on her cheeks. She traces a finger on his own cheek and he could tell he must have the same features.

"Goodnight, Hermione," He says, grinning.

"G—goodnight, Draco." She stumbles over her words after the kiss that made her legs turn to jelly.

She falls forward unintentionally, stumbling on her wobbly legs. Draco catches her arm.

"Feel dazed?" He chuckles, quoting himself from the past.

She would have usually sneered up at him but instead she just gives him a girly smile that forces him to smile back.

He leads her to the staircase and she gives him a last smile before heading right back up.

"Don't fall," Draco call-whispers.

She said something on the lines of 'sod off' or 'i got this', jokingly as she reaches the top.

When Draco crawls into bed, he forgets all about his nightmares and falls almost-instantly to sleep, the smell of vanilla coating him.


	18. ch18 wake up call and promises

**AHH, i'm addicted to your reviews. Thank you so much for story-alerting, story favoriting, and FAVORITE AUTHORING me 3 You guys are the best :)**

**66 reviews 3 **

**DensiShine: i love how you are my new stalker, keep calm and stalk on :) thank you so much, lovely :)**

**PeaceLoveHappiness2000 : Yeah, that was a but of fluff. :) I love the fluff moments, i have so much fun...to much fun ahh, i need to get this story on a semi-serious tone because its about to get really intense... enjoy :)**

**Cougirl: yeah they finally kissed-well they did in other chapter but this one was the one where they both equally did it after a fluff moment, which made it special, not under a mistletoe or anything forcing them otherwise :) i love those scenes, trying to make more of them.**

**CTgirl14 : i'm doing this instead of studying my finals? Why, i need it like air! So yeah, i'll update fast. i write these stories in like...two hours...which is probably why they aren't as good as they could be :/ oh well :)**

**alannalove1990 i love your reviews so much :)**

**(sorry can't get to all of you, review the next chapter and i'll make a shout out :) enjoy!)**

* * *

Hermione closes her door while biting her lip. Pink blush crawls to her cheeks and she lets out the biggest smile as her door clicks shut. She spins around biting her lip and smiling and jumps on her bed, sitting up. She touches her lips and traces her thumb across the places where Draco just was.

She closes her eyes tightly and tries to go back to this kiss, memorizing every detail of it. The texture of his lips on hers, the warm, smooth feeling, his cool hands tracing her neck and brushing her hair…it was all so perfect, so beautiful…

She makes a girlly sound and ducks under her covers. She barely sleeps that night as she stares off in the darkness, thinking of the boy downstairs.

Every time she closes her eyes, she re-lives the moment. She giggles and looks up at the ceiling, changing positions. Then...her eyes narrow and her smile twists to the side. She takes a breath and lets her mouth hang open as she speaks to herself.

_He—he didn't even say anything. She gave that whole speech about him and…he just kisses her trying to make up for words. No—_she says "no" outloud in a humorous way—_he wasn't going to get away with that! She needed to know exactly what was the matter with him! _

_Wait, Hermione think…the kiss did tell you something. He likes you, and you know how conflicted he is about his prejudices and everything…_

_Whatever, I'm tired and I need to go to sleep!_

She holds onto her comfy pillow, brings her legs up in a curled position and slowly drifts away.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Hermione…" Draco pokes her with caution, like he's awaking a dangerous dragon ready to feast on human flesh, "_Hermione…" _

He frowns, what is the matter with some girls?

He gently shakes her shoulder, "_Hermione…" _ His voice gets a bit louder.

She groans and switches over to the other side of her bed, away from him. She mumbles something inaudible.

Draco rolls his eyes and sits on the edge of the bed and shakes her arm again. He calls her name once more.

"Draco…" she moans away from him.

"Are you awake?"

No answer. Draco looks up to the ceiling then back at her.

She was all over her bed, clearly marking her territory with her arms and legs and hair that was all over her pillow and in her face. He brushes it out of her face and sees how lovely she looks. Her eyes flutter but she's clearly in a deep state. She looks so relaxed, so stress-free, so in her own little world. She looks like an angel, other than the drool that was threatening to trickle from her mouth. Oh, he wishes he had a camera like Colin Creevy to capture the moment.

"Drac_o_," She gives a feeble smile then clutches her pillow tighter.

"Granger…" He stares at her bizarrely, "Are you _dreaming _about me?" He smiles, amused.

His shoulders sink down and he continues to gaze at her, waiting for her to say something embarrassing or rather. However, she just squirms and tumbles over, the covers sweeping from underneath him as she kicks him. He sits up, scowling.

"Gosh, remind me to never sleep with you." He says out loud then looks at the wall with a masked expression. "I did _not _just say that." He slaps his forehead again, "I did not just say _that." _He groans, "Ahh, what's the matter with me?" He looks down at her with wide-eyes, "Thank_ Merlin, _you're asleep."

She smiles and squirms again, covers rolling off her. He glares, _what if she was awake, listening to him being a total idiot. _He notices her yellow tank and green cotton pajama bottoms that were crawling up her legs. She moves her leg over the pile of sheets. He slaps his forehead repeatedly trying to snap himself out of it.

He shakes his head and moves over her, placing two hands on the bed and getting down next to her, "Granger, wake _up!" _ He puts his hands deep into the mattress and pushes it up and down, making her bounce.

Her eyes fly open and she gasps and rolls backwards, falling out of her own bed. Draco's eyes pop and he looks extremely guilty. Her head pops up from the floor, rubbing one eye and the other glares at him.

"_Draco Malfoy, what is wrong with you!" _

She stares wildly at the boy in a white t-shirt and black silk pajama-bottoms.

"I'm hungry."

She frowns, "_You're hungry?_"

"Yeah, it happens. You know; when people want food and haven't had it in a while. It's actually a pretty norm-,"

"I know what it means Draco," She sneers and gets to her feet. She brushes herself and pulls her top down that had ridden up to her stomach. Draco watches this then quickly looks up."Why couldn't you just make something, yourself?"

"I can't cook!" He laughs.

She stares at him.

"I'm a Malfoy, we have house-elves-,"

She looks disgusted then Draco remembers her whole S.P.E.W. act. He twists his mouth and shifts his feet awkwardly. "Of course," She moves past him mumbling things like "_Spoiled", "slave-owner", and "stupid git"._

He shrugs and follows after her. She storms down the stairs, slipping on her tired feet as she does so. As they turn around into the kitchen, their feet pound against the wood. Outside the window, the sun was just coming up behind the thin clouds that blanketed the skies. Frost crawls on the edges of the window and there is the faint sound of birds chirping.

Hermione brushes her arms, trying to warm her bare skin. Draco leans up against a counter and watches her as she opens and closes a fridge. She turns to Draco, "So, what do you want?"

He blinks at her.

"For breakfast," Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Gosh, you're cranky in the morning."

She tilts her head, "I'm sorry, it's hard not to be after being woken up with some madcap bouncing you up and down on the mattress." She turns around and opens the fridge, "I was having a good dream too." She mumbles.

Draco grins, and finds an apple in a fruit basket and tosses it in the air, "About me?"

She doesn't look at him but he knows she blushes.

"Eggs, eggs sound good." He finally says.

Hermione pulls out a gray carton from the fridge and sets in on the counter with milk. "Eggs, it is." She snaps her fingers and opens the fridge and pulls out a little clear box with pinkish contents.

"What's that?" Draco asks curiously.

"Little hams,"

He frowns, "Little hams?"

"Yeah…hams that are little," She pulls a single cube from the container. Draco takes it and looks at it as he rolls it in his fingers.

"Odd,"

"Delicious," Hermione says and flips a switch on a flat surface with circular metal circles on top. Suddenly there is a flame and Draco's eyes flash.

He doesn't question it but then watches as Hermione grabs a bowl from a cupboard near the sink and a whisk from a jar full of tools.

"Come here," she calls.

"Me?"

"No, the other person in the room," Hermione says with her back to him. He looks around and makes sure he is indeed the only one.

He approaches her and she tells him to hold this weird stirring utensil.

"Take this and stir the broken eggs." She orders. He grabs it at a weird grasp then finally gets the hang of it. "Now," She says and pulls out a pan, "We're going to pour them into this."

Draco is confused but does as she said. There is a sizzling sound and the ends of this yellow-white liquid starts to grow solid around the edges.

"Now stir and separate them."

He grabs the whisk, "Whatever you say…"

"No, no, no," She laughs and makes him put it down. She was very close to him as she helped him with a new utensil to stir the eggs. She worked with him till his eyes brightened at the sight of cooked eggs. Hermione dumps the hams inside and they start to cook as well. Draco just went with the flow, trying not to sound stupid.

"Hermione! Look, I think they're ready, what do I do?" He sounds almost panicked. She flips off the flame and starts to scoop the eggs onto the plates.

She hands one to Draco and he smiles.

"You're welcome." Hermione says as she hands it to him.

He looks up confused, "I didn't say thank you."

"Exactly," She mutters and starts to walk away.

Draco grabs her free arm and pulls her close, gazing down at her, "Thanks," He gives her a winning smile that she returns.

When they sat down on the sofa, Hermione's legs curled up against his legs and his laying out in front of him, she begins to eat. Draco, however, seems hesitant. Hermione watches this and raises an eyebrow.

"It's not poisoned, you helped make it."

"I know that," He sneers.

She rolls her eyes and takes a bite of her breakfast, secretly liking the warmth of his legs against her feet. She is quite cold from her tank top but refuses to move her position. She looks up and sees Draco playing with his food.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes," He looks at her with a 'duh' look.

"Then eat," She says with a smart-ass tone.

His lip twitches at her and he picks up a piece of his food. It hangs in front of his face. Hermione just stares, amused and offended. Her eyebrows hurt her head they were up so high; completely astounded of how much of a git he really was.

"Are you afraid of eggs or something?"

"No," He snaps, "It's the hams. I've never seen anything like them before."

"So, suck up your stupid pride and eat!"

He put it in his mouth and was amazed by the flavor that burst on his taste buds. It was delicious. He gave a look of appreciation at Hermione and she smiles like 'i-told-you-so'.

When they finish Hermione gets up, with her feet having a flash of cold from moving away from Draco, and gathers their plates and retreats into the kitchen. Draco shivers, realizing the presence of her feet against him was gone. She must have done that on purpose. When she came back he mutters a 'thanks' and she gives him a nod.

She is about to sit down when he can't resist himself and brings her close to him, practically almost sitting on top of him. She laughs and he feels the vibration against her back. He nuzzles his face briefly into her hair and against her neck then lets her fall against him. She sighs and finds herself curling next to him. As her arms brush against him he finds how cold she had been.

"Gosh, Hermione, you're like an icicle." He shivers and holds onto her tighter.

Hermione leans back and collapses into his warmth. "You know, I always thought you would feel cold at the touch. But you're really warm." She rests her head on his chest and suddenly got these weird feelings in her stomach. She becomes aware of how fit his body was, it was so slim and muscular. She felt like purring. She then grew aware of her cold feet and struggles out of his arms.

"I'm going to get a blanket." She says, hopping over his legs.

"I thought you were saying how I was hot?" As soon as the words rolled off his tongue, he smiles. She turns around and gives him childish face including sticking her tongue at him.

After a few minutes of snuggling under a blanket he lifts up her chin and forces her to look into his eyes. She smiles and is oblivious to how he was trying to search her for that dream she had. He was just to the part when he woke her up when suddenly her lips were on his, closing her eyes doing so. His eyes widen at the sudden gesture but he caves in quickly, loving the feeling of her lips against his.

As he kisses her, loving that sweet texture and pressure on his lips and her body up against his…his mind suddenly opens up. A thought bursts his thoughts and he finds himself horrified in what he was doing. He pulls away from her and there is that weird wet sound when they break apart. She slowly opens her eyes and looks confused. She searches his face which was looking away from hers with his eyebrow creased.

"Don't think I didn't know you were trying to read my mind," She says lightly. He turns to her, snapping out of his shocked state. "Oh please, I'm _smart, remember?_" She touches his nose with a tap and she opens up a grin.

"Hermione…I can't kiss you." He says.

She frowns, "Is this about the whole mud-,"

"Yes and no." He turns to her.

"Oh my gosh, Draco, how many times-,"

"It's not that simple Hermione." He frowns, "I may not care, but… _they _certainly are." He not only refers to his family but everyone who would want to harm Hermione under Voldemort. "You know why I couldn't sleep last night? I imagined they got a hold of you and were torturing you, Hermione." She opens her mouth but he continues, "And…I keep having these nightmares. I keep having these horrid, horrid thoughts." She starts to brush his white-blonde hair, "And I thought they didn't matter because you are so bright and wouldn't get into those situations, you would escape…you would do something. You would fight…"

"Then, what is it Draco?"

He turns to her, the deepest sorrow found in his eyes, "I—I don't want to take advantage of you, Hermione. I don't."

"How would you take advantage of me?" She says, soothing and calmly.

He gulps, "Because—because kissing you is wrong. You don't deserve to have someone kissing you without commitment…a relationship, Hermione. And—and that's something I can't give you, something I can't promise."

She is now the confused one, "Draco-,"

"I can't and you know it's not possible. You may be able to fight but I couldn't stand me being the fault of putting you in danger. I—I can't be a good boyfriend." The word sounds weird off Draco's tongue, like he never really said it. She must have been the first one he ever suggested being an actual girlfriend. "I couldn't hold you hand, walk you to class, kiss you in the hallway, and take you to Hogsmeade for a butter beer. I couldn't give you a Valentine's Present. No one could ever know about us, and that doesn't feel right, Hermione. You…you make me not want to be selfish." His eyes look sadder than ever.

Hermione frowns and bites her lip and she takes a breath so her voice wouldn't crack, as it was so burning to do so, "You don't have to do any of that,"

"But, I want to Hermione…and I can't—I can't!" He pushes her gently off him.

Hermione tried to understand. "I couldn't either." She blinks and looks at her hands, "I wouldn't want to be responsible for the harm of your family. I know reputation is what is keeping you from harm."

He looks at her, looking almost offended, "It is, and my father already ruined it. He's in Azkaban right now as my mother watches over the damn house." He closes his eyes and shakes his head, "I'm a coward for not going back to her."

Hermione looks sad, "I'm sorry,"

He grabs his head and hunches over, "I don't know what to do, Hermione. I don't know what to do…"

She rubs his back, "Get through this week. Stay here. Don't worry about your life because it's waiting for you out there. You know even if you stayed at Hogwarts or when to your parents, the same things would go on. I understand you wanting to be with your mother, but she probably would be more hurt to see you like this. Be happy right now and celebrate a Christmas you probably won't have in a long time. I'm your friend, Draco…we…we don't have to be any more than that." She rubs her eyes, trying to rub the pain seeping into them.

He takes a deep breath then turns to her, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to be just friends with you?"

She smiles and he does back, crookedly.

"If I stay, do you think you could do me a last favor?" He gets slightly serious, keeping a sly smile on his face.

"Depends…what is it?" She asks, giving him her own sly look.

"Could you be my girlfriend till we go back to school?" Draco asks, smiling in a way that was completely adorable.

She smiles again, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, "Yes, that would be just fine."

He grins then sinks, wanting to say something else.

"What is it?" She rubs his back, feeling how tight it was.

"Till we get back to school…" He repeats, solemnly.

She frowns slightly, knowing but not wanting to say it outloud.

"Then…we…this…this never happened."

She takes in a deep breath, "Lets make the best of the two weeks then."

He looks at her, "Oh, we better. It's going to be hell, when I have to let you go—you know…until it ends, if it ever does. If you…if you can take me back when it's all over."

She smiles, "Of course I'll take you back when it's all over. We're both strong, Draco…we will make it."

He frowns, "What if…your feelings change and you fall in love with someone else?"

She shook her head, "That won't happen. I'll wait for you. We'll pretend this never happened, ok, then when it's over—which I will make sure it does—I will forgive you and all the possibly idiot things you will do." She smiles then gets mildly serious, "And you have to do me a favor too."

"What is that, lovely?" He cuddles next to her.

She looks at him with hard eyes, "You have to be brave. Terrible things are going to happen…you will see things…you will be forced to do things. You have to promise me, Draco, that no matter what you will be strong and do whatever you can to stay alive. I don't know what I would do if you died." Her lip trembles.

He sits back and holds her in his arms, "I promise, so long as you don't die on me."

She bites her lip and tries to nod but she's shaking too much. He gives her a squeeze and she lets herself laugh.

"Together, we'll be brave." He takes her hand in his and kisses it.

"Together." She smiles.

They sighed against each other.

"Oh, gosh…next year," Her smile turns upside down and she tenses up. She was…scared. Draco didn't want to be scared, she shouldn't have anything to be scared of…yet…he was going to be the cause of the igniting to her fear.

"Hush, hush…don't think about it. Think about now, the present…hey! You're turning into me, stop it."

She laughs but there's obviously something in her throat, threatening her voice to crack.

"Hermione…"Draco asks mischievously.

"Yes…"

He puts his hands on her rib cage, "Are you…ticklish?"

Her eyes widen, "Don't. You. D-aRR!" She goes into a rampage of laughter as he moves his fingers up and down her sides, making her squirm and laugh. "S-s-s-stop! Y-you're going t-to waKE UP my pareNTS!"

She then puts her hands on his sides as he towers over her and rubs his sides, and he immediately struggles away from her. His laughter was like an angel's song and she grew addicted to it, trying to make it laugh more. Soon, it was just a big tickling war where they were trying to win each other's laugh and squirms as they rolled over one another.

There was the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and Hermione jumps off of Draco and sees her father enter the room. He looks questionably at them in his blue robe he was tying around his waist.

"What is going on down here?" He asks.

Draco's head pops up, "Sorry sir, I appeared to have my way with her after all."

Her father's eyes widen questionably, not believing Draco's suggestion of what he meant and waits for the full answer with tired eyes and posture.

Draco chuckles, "I got hungry, sir, so I went upstairs and woke up Hermione-,"

"—by bouncing on my bed-,"

"—not jumping, just my hands moving her mattress because it was necessary since she was acting like a zombie that refused to wake up-,"

"—shut up-,"

"—anyways, we made breakfast and then—"

"—he freakin starts tickling me—"

"—just because I hate serious conversations—"

"—you started it—"

"—Oh hush—"

"—anyways—"

Mr. Granger put his tired hand up, yawning in the other, "Never mind, I don't even want to know."

They smile at him and he starts to make his own coffee, sending the aroma in the air of bitter-sweet coffee. Draco takes an inhale and closes his eyes. "That smells bloody delicious!"

Hermione nudges him in the ribs and he shrugs.

"It does!"

Mr. Granger chuckles and next comes in Mrs. Granger in a lovely purple dress with a gray jumper and her hair in a bun.

"You look nice, Mrs. Granger,"

"Oh please," Did she just…blush? She smiles at him.

"What's the occasion?"

Draco looks around at everyone dressed in their sleepwear.

Hermione answers for her, "She is a very morning person. She doesn't stay her in her pajamas long."

"That and we have company, so I won't be strutting around like that."

Draco turns to Hermione, "Yeah, what's the matter with you, Hermione?" He teases and earns himself a tickle in the rib-cage causing him to double-over.


	19. Ch19 Come down and Catch Me

**Hey :)**

**So here's a chapter for you guys :D**

**Disclaimer: i don't own HArry Potter that would be her -points to direction of JKR-**

* * *

"Mr. Granger," Draco greets, his stomach getting odd feelings.

"Yes, Draco?" He replies as he cleans off a counter. Draco watches him, intrigued by how they did things by hand, it was so medieval. Draco snaps himself out of it, "I just wanted to run something across you that you should be aware of."

Mr. Granger stops what he was doing and puts a cloth down, hanging half-off the counter, and sets his eyes on the tall blonde, "Yes?"

Draco sucks in a breath and looks at the nearest object, a sink handle, then back to him. He was much taller than Draco and his blue eyes seem to sparkle down on him. Draco feels…intimidated, in a way. Mr. Granger has a different kind of intimidation about him that was much unlike his father. His father was nerve-racking due to his high status, bad reputation, the coldness found in his pale, grey eyes…and the way he slowed words down so that they dropped down his spine like ice. There was also the way he would try and get under Draco's skin with words before releasing his anger with magic. Hermione's dad was intimidating because…he didn't put up a show: he was honest and honesty was powerful. Intelligence too, was powerful. The thing was, her dad didn't need to hurt on purpose to break you down; He made people feel like they needed to keep those eyes bright and that disappointing him would make him look down on you.

"I just want to say that I asked your daughter to be my girlfriend." He holds his ground.

Mr. Granger blinks down at Draco. His brow frowns and he takes in a long breath, staring Draco down. There is a sound of a clock ticking somewhere, hovering over the silence that fell over both of them.

X-x-x-x-x-X

Draco should have expected the outcomes. They were very upset with the fact Draco asked Hermione out under their terms of him staying under their roof. Mr. Granger and Draco even got into a heated argument to which Draco was threatened to be kicked out of the house. Mrs. Granger was the calmest about it, she was just shocked.

"Come on, Draco." Hermione's words are slow and impatient. Her hands are on her hips as she looks up at Draco who was sitting in a tree, refusing to look at her. She brushes her arms on her light jacket and is wondering how he could have been up there for an hour, "Aren't you cold?"

"A little," He confesses.

"Then get down!" She calls, her nose starting to go numb.

"No,"

She blows out a long breath which fogs up in front of her, "Stop being so _stubborn. _Get down!"

He had been up there since her dad told him off for asking her out while he was living there. It turned into a heated argument and Draco stormed out, his pride following him as he refused to apologize for doing so. Her dad wasn't talking to Hermione or her mother and was clearly avoiding them all. Hermione's mom was pretty chill about it, for the most part.

"Draco, honey, please come down." Calls another voice. Hermione's mother then came out wearing a heavy coat. "Goodness," She says in a hushed tone only Hermione could hear, "Him and your father are so alike."

"Yeah, but you don't see dad up in a tree," Hermione rolls her eyes.

"True,"

Hermione's face heated up, "Blimey Draco!" She shouts and starts to walk to the tree, "I'm coming up there myself if you don't come down."

His eyes flash towards her, who was down by the trunk of the tree. His ears were red from the cold and his butt officially went numb underneath him. "Don't you dare, Granger."

Her eyes narrow and she grabs onto one of the branches, swinging herself up.

"Don't fall," The blonde mutters.

Hermione starts cursing him under her breath. Finally she gets a branch next to Draco, "I'm going to push you off, Malfoy, unless you get off yourself."

"I'm not going into that house till your father apologizes."

She rolls her eyes, "Man up,"

He glares at her.

"Please Draco, you're going to get ill If you stay up here." She whines then cleverly adds, "Then we'll have to take you to a muggle hospital."

His eyes widen and he shifts himself off the branch and clung onto another branch then drops to the ground. He looks up at her, "You coming, Granger? Or do you like the view?"

She narrows her eyes, "Wow, you need to work on your personality."

"I thought you liked me just the way I am?" He smirks.

She blushes and bites her lip.

"Come on Granger, you're going to get sick if you don't come down!" He hollers, hands on his own hips.

"You are such a hypocrite!" Her voice is like ice itself.

He chuckles then raises a hand up, "Here, I'll help you." His silver eyes twinkle.

She glances at his gesture then slowly twists herself around, cautious of every movement. Her feet try and find another branch and she slips. She quickly grabs onto the trunk and her cold, numb fingers burn as they slide off. Her arms fly and she tries to catch herself then finds herself hanging by on arm. She gasps outloud and holds on tightly.

"Just let go," Draco says bellow her.

"Will you catch me?" She cries, afraid. She didn't like the position she was in one bit.

"Yeah," He reassures her.

"Promise?" Her voice shakes and she is afraid to even look down. Her hand starts to hurt as it starts to slide off the branch.

"Yes, Hermione." He says it very drowsy-like as he rolls his eyes. "You do know you're only two feet from the ground, right?"

"I don't care, I want down!"

He breaths a chuckle, "Then let go! Suck up your Gryffindor bravery. You're almost touching the ground and you're acting like you're hanging off a cliff. Geez,"

"You're going to catch me?" Her eyes watch as her fingers turn white as they try to hang onto the branch. Her shoulder starts to hurt from the strain.

"Oh my gosh Hermione, just let go. I promise I'm going to catch you when you fall. I will be there, just have a bit of trust in me and let yourself go! The longer you hang on, the harder it is to let go."

Her heart tightens, "Ok…I'm going to let go on three. One…Two…" She bites her lip, "Three!" She hesitates then lets go from the branch.

She immediately falls backwards and feels a little foolish as she realizes how low she was from the ground. Draco wraps his arms under hers and stumbles backwards a bit but indeed lands. She bites the inside of her lip and tries to get out. Draco, however holds onto her.

"Draco, you can let go of me now." She laughs struggling against his arms that wrap around her waist.

"Never," He says in her ear, smiling against her hair.

She laughs and turns her head towards him. His face was now really close to hers. She allows herself to kiss his lower jaw, her cold nose seeking into his warm cheek. This makes him smile and give her a squeeze. She lingers on his face, and when she finally brings her face back she is giving him his favorite smile. His eyes scan her, trying to draw her out like he was imprinting the image of her in his head forever.

There is a cough behind them and they ignore it, choosing to gaze in each other's eyes. The second cough made them slightly jump and turn around to see Mrs. Granger staring at them, arms crossed from the cold.

"Hermione, your father wants to speak with you."

Hermione buttons her lips and glances at Draco, "Promise not to go back in the tree?"

He gives her a wolfish grin, "No, I think I like it when you come after me."

"_Draco," _She urges.

"_Hermione_," He teases.

She narrows her eyes at him and then rolls them. As she turns to leave she brushes a hand down his arm. Draco gives a nice smile then stumbles around, wondering where to go. He was way to stubborn to go back inside but he was freezing. Mrs. Granger gives Hermione a light pat on the back and then turns to Draco as she leaves.

"He'll calm down," She says.

Draco meets her hazel eyes.

"He just is like this sometimes. In my opinion I think its fine. I mean, you both seem pretty trustworthy. It's not like Hermione would ever try anything. And," She gives him a half-grin, "even if you were stupid enough to try something I'm sure Hermione would surely kill you for it."

Draco laughs, "Yeah, I bet she would."

They smile at another then glance at the doorway.

"You really should come back in, sweetie, its very nip out here."

Draco grins, "I think I can handle it."

Mrs. Granger rolls her eyes and turns to go inside muttering something about 'boys'.

Draco puts his hands in his jacket and summons a heating spell around him, making him glow for a second as it settles on his body. He blinks up at the sun that lingers past the gray clouds.

x-x-x-x-x

"Draco," A sweet voice says behind him, Hermione's voice.

He spins his head around to face her. She stands in the doorway with a light smile on her pink lips.

"Come in,"

He takes a breath, "What did he say?"

"Just come inside," She whines.

His eyes glance at the street then he moves to follow Hermione.

As he passes her, she mutters, "How are you not cold?"

"It's a guy thing." He teases.

She laughs in a breath then follows past him, closing the door.

He enters the living room then sees her father sitting at the dinning room table. Draco looks behind him and watches as Hermione makes her way towards a black piano that was sitting in the corner. He turns back to her father and takes a seat on the opposite side.

"Mr. Granger, if you're worried about me trying to do anything disapproving with your daughter, may I remind you of our conversation yesterday? I will not and even if I did try, do you honestly question your daughter's judgment? She'd blast me into oblivion."

Her father lets himself have a smirk, knowing his daughter's willpower. "I understand. You just have to comprehend how unsettling it is for a father to have two teenage lovers under his roof,"

Draco's eyes widen. He glances at Hermione, who appears to be ignoring their conversation, then at her father, laughing awkwardly, "W—we're not _lovers._" He gives another awkward chuckle as his ears turn a bit warm.

"Draco, lovers doesn't have to—nevermind. The point is, I'm putting my trust in both of you. And believe me, that is something not to be taken for granted. If you try anything you're going to end up in the hospital."

Draco raises his eyebrows, "What if she tries anything?" He smiles teasingly.

Her father just stares at him, "What did I say about not taking my generosity for granted."

Draco smirks at looks at a vase at the table, "That it shouldn't…"

Her father smirks and rolls his eyes, "By God your personality needs work, m'boy."

Draco shrugs, "So…we're good?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy,"

"Greatly appreciated, Mr. Granger," Draco bows his head and turns to leave the table.

He makes a bee-line for Hermione who is pressing keys on the piano, generating a sweet song. He sits on the bench next to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles and continues to play.

"What is this song?" Draco asks, watching her small but thin fingers move across the piano set, hitting the light melody.

"Just something I made up." She beams at the keys she presses.

A pattern starts where the keys click together in a beautiful harmony. "It's very nice,"

"Thank you,"

Draco must have watched her for an eternity, just playing those keys and listening to that beautiful, light harmony. Draco set his hands on the opposite side and tries to mimic her. It comes out horrible and both of them start to crack up.

"Wait, I have this." He continues on for five minutes and then finally sets in the right tune. Hermione found herself not playing but just watching his long, pale fingers dance across the keyboard. She became memorized and listens to the gentle rhythm. The music is a bit deeper than her light one. It sounds almost dark at first but settles into a beautiful creation. It made her heart flutter a bit and she looks up into his focused silvery eyes.

He watches her from the corner of his eye. She was so beautiful just staring at him with those golden-brown orbs. She smiles sweetly just watching him. He feels a rush of confidence and continues to play. He starts by playing her music then slowly shifts into a song that he had been playing on his own back home. It was a melody that calms him; it was a song he plays frequently in the Malfoy Manor. It was a song he could escape in. It was his escape from all the dark things surrounding him at that house. It was a song he picked up second year.

He finally comes to a stop and takes a moment just staring at the piano keys. His stomach felt light. He had never played that to anyone beside his mother, who he didn't even know was watching him. She had just stumbled into his room and listened to him play. He was so startled when she began to clap for him, so when he turned around he started shouting and pushing her out the room, ignoring her compliments to him. He had been so upset with her intrusion he didn't talk to her for a week or two.

He turns to Hermione with shy eyes and a light smile.

"That was…very good Draco," She says sincerely, "It was beautiful and…" She just breaks out into a smile just staring at him, consumed with him.

Draco smiles and looks back at the keys. She plants a kiss on his cheek, making him give off a slight blush. "Yeah, you better appreciate it. I never played for anyone before."

She gives him a smile that was similar to the face the Fat Lady gave him after he said he came to speak to Hermione. It was gushy and so girly. It was open and very unfamiliar for Draco. There was something in her eyes that sparkled. It was an emotion he could not grasp. He looks into her eyes and was about to use Legimence on her but she quickly closes her eyes.

"Draco, promise you won't ever try to read my mind."

"Why?" Draco frowns.

"Just promise. It's very rude and invading on my privacy. How would you ever like it if I did that to you?"

He looks at his lap then up at the wall then finally back at her, "I wouldn't."

"So, promise me?"

"I promise," He leans towards her face and kisses her nose. She smiles and he notices that this smile makes her nose twitch like a rabbits.

She wraps her arms around him in a hug and whispers, "Thank you,"

* * *

**sooo whadda think? :)**

**REVIEW! COMMENT! What did you like/dislike?**

**also, suggestions for next chapter!**

**PLEASE, SUGGESTIONS! :D**


	20. Ch 20 learning Occulemency

**Please Review this chapter and give me any suggestions :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Hey Draco," Hermione says two days later as they curl up on the couch together watching some movie she insisted upon. Draco frowns and glares at the moving picture, still trying to figure it out.

"Draco," She nudges him with her body.

He slowly meets her gaze, "Yes?"

"I was wondering…"

"Yeah," He says impatiently.

"Could you teach me Occulemency?" It was all she had been thinking about lately. Her eyes shine as she stares up at him.

He blinks at her, "Hermione…" He sounds as if about to give a lecture.

"Listen, I am perfectly adequate to learn this. Heck, I'm the brightest witch of my age, remember? This is just something I need someone else for. I can't learn it from anyone but you! And-,"

"Hermione," He snaps, "You know how _painful _it is to learn?" There was, indeed tenderness in his voice.

Hermione chews down on her lip and stares at him. Neither looks away. "You wouldn't hurt me."

He laughs and looks up, thinking how ridiculous she was being, _like he would be able to not hurt her in the process_.

"What?" She twists herself upwards.

He shakes his head, "You want to know how I learned, Hermione?" His voice strung a dark note.

Her gut shivers, "How?"

"My Aunt, the lovely Miss Bellatrix," He meets her wide eyes, challenging. The storm was in his eyes again.

She takes a shallow breath, "You're _not _Bellatrix."

"You want to know how _she _taught me?" Draco challenges again, his voice getting rough.

She gulps suddenly the room got cold.

"Torture. Insanity." He spits the words out like they were venom in his mouth. His eyes were similar to that of a mad-man's, "Twisting my mind until I didn't know what was real or not. I went for a whole week being paranoid of everything. She created images in my mind and explored my darkest thoughts and emerged them with the very few happy ones." His chest rises and falls and he just stares at her.

Hermione bites her lip and drops her gaze. She meets his eyes again, "You're not your Aunt. You don't have to teach me like that."

Draco rolls his eyes and sinks back into the couch. "Besides, I promised that I wouldn't read your mind." He crosses his arms with a faint smirk.

She sits up on her legs, "Draco, come on."

"You know what?" He stands up and holds his hand out to her. "Sure! I want to see your darkest secrets."

Her face pales and her eyes widen. She is frozen and knows this is a fake gesture. She twitches her nose, "You know what? I don't think I have anything to hide."

Before Draco can take it back she grabs his hand. "No—I was joking!"

She pulls him up and drags him into the guest room and closes the door. "My parents are out shopping, so they shouldn't be back for a long time."

Draco paces around. She sees his wand hanging from under the bed and throws it at him. He catches it with ease, barely even moving his focus. "Hermione," He begs.

"Draco," She puts her hands on her hips, "I need to be trained in this skill now more than ever."

He frowns and rolls his wand between his fingertips, "No magic outside of Hogwarts."

"Not in front of muggles," She points out.

_Crap, she did know._

He takes a deep breath as she drags a chair out from under a desk. She faces it in front of him and sits down, ankles crossed, and fists against her sides.

"Tell me what to do."

Draco plays with his wand in one hand and keeps his focus on her, the girl he grew so fond of. He takes a moment then instructs, "You need to completely extract every emotion you have. Take away every kind of humanity inside you and throw it behind you. Push back every memory until you feel like they never happened. Release them and trap them as far away as possible from me. However, you need to be thinking about _something._ Stick with an image, distort the truth until a single image can form that can feel so real you can smell, feel, taste, and hear it. Throw it at me." He takes a moment, "The hardest part is not caving in. The reason why it hurts is because you actually find yourself wanting to re-live the memory, despite how awful. This comes with humanity, which you also want to push behind you. If you cave into the memory, you cave into humanity, and you cave into the spell and I can twist those memories for you."

Her heart starts to pound fast and she refuses to show how scared she suddenly got.

"The reason it hurts is I'm literally using magic to extract into your skull and part of you is fighting the other is caving. It's like that game tug-of-war. It also hurts if someone is twisting your memories. You never want anyone messing with memories because that's one thing that should never be tamped with. They are real things, stable things that are supposed to stick with you forever."

"Let's give it a shot." Hermione says, straightening herself in the chair. She takes a quick breath and tries to prepare her mind.

Draco gave a weak smile, "Which memory do you want me to find?"

She stares at him, "Whatever you want,"

He flashes an eyebrow and slowly raises his hand, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He rolls his wand between his long fingers and then balances it into a professional position. "I'm going on the count of three." She nods and closes her fists tight next to her. "One…Two…" He flicks his wand, "Three."

Hermione physically hits the back of her chair and her head tosses back and her eyes are shut tightly. She feels like an essence overcame her that felt physical against her head and seeped into her skull like rain through paper. It was cold and, yet, burning. Memories flash in front of her, like when you rub your eye and you see smudges of colors. However, these were blended images. She could tell they were bunches of memories blurred into an image. She tries to figure out which was which when suddenly she falls forward, hair flickering over her lap.

She is breathing heavily and her heart is pounding against her chest so hard it is nearly visible.

"YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO CLOSE ME OUT!" A voice shook her skull.

She takes in deep breaths, cherishing the air she had. "Sorry," She takes in another breath, "You forgot…to mention…I don't breathe apparently during the spell."

"Leglimency requires seeking into the memories found in your mind, brain, and soul. So yeah, it would send mix-signals to your body, shutting off your respiratory and circulation system. Another reason it hurts: it kills you in a way. Naturally when the spell extracts your body works itself back to order and acts like the process didn't even happen. However, I bet your mind feels kinda-,"

"Tender," She rubs her temples.

She meets his eyes and he looks sympathetic but he blinks it away. "Want to try again?"

She sits back up, "Yes."

"One…two…three."

She does what he told her to do the first time. She tries to visualize her memories behind pushed back to the back of her mind, getting smaller and smaller. She tries to keep her eyes open and focused on Draco. Suddenly, butterflies grew in her stomach staring at him so focused on her eyes. She smiles as faintly as a snowflake against paper and lets the image consume her. She feels the spell tug her mind and a white light starts to blur out the image in front of her. She tries blinks it out and suddenly she sees a little Draco under her eyelids, offering her to sit down.

_Snap out of it Hermione!_

The image fast-forwards and she's already laughing with him. The door then opens out of no where and a green light takes over the room, resorting to little Draco to fall over with dead eyes. She screams and the spell releases her.

Her eyes flash open and she's breathing hard and she's gripping her chest where her heart was. Her forehead is moist and her hair is draped around her.

Draco gives off a slight chuckle, "Someone should have really told me how ridiculous my hair was back then."

She can't help but chuckle.

"I blame mother. You know what I said the first time she styled it like that?" He says lightly.

She pushes her hair back and looks at him with a smile on her lips, "My father will hear about this?"

His eyes lit up and a grin spreads across his cheeks, "Actually yes."

They start to laugh together and soon Hermione finds herself nearly falling out of her chair, clutching her stomach.

"Ok, ok…you want to try again?" Hermione says after she calms down.

Draco looks at her like she just said, _do you want to go have a surprise birthday party for Voldemort? _"Wow, you Gryffindors are stubborn."

She shrugs with a smug look, "And you Slytherins really do underestimate us."

"Touché," He raises his wand, "You were actually pretty good the last time. I don't know what you did but it was working. Just don't be stupid."

She rolls her eyes.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

"One…more time." Hermione pants, wiping her sweaty hair out of her face. Her eyes couldn't properly focus on anything and they were drooping. Her neck was hanging awkwardly to the side.

Draco looks at her, flabbergasted. "Hermione, you're insane."

"Not as much as Luna,"

"You're about to be," Draco sticks his wand in his robes and sinks next to Hermione. "I admire how brave you are in all, but you're being really thick. We're stopping right now."

"Come on…just…just one more time. I really have it! I promise!"

Draco rolls his eyes and tries to get her to her feet. She pushes him back hard, getting her strength back. She takes a deep breath and focuses hard on him, "One more time. That's all I ask."

"No," He gives her a fake smile.

"Yes,"

"N-O, no."

"You can spell it out all you want but I'm telling you that you are going to do it one more time. And I'm going to do it, you'll see." Hermione straightens up and brushes her clothing down.

He looks at her disgusted, "Merlin, you have got to be the most stubborn witch of your age!"

She gives a dry laugh, "You should meet Ginny Weasley."

"Oh trust me, I've had enough encounters with that firecracker-Weaslette."

She gives off a light cough, "Ok, one more time."

"One more time. Remember, push back. Make all of it disappear. Don't cave in. Keep a steady pace and try not to cave into the spell. Make it so your body is bored like it doesn't need to try. You got that? Good. One more time, Hermione. Give it your best because I'm not doing it again." He points his wand at her, "One…two…three."

Hermione looks dead before the spell hits her. She just stares at him and the spell glances right past her. The white light is just a reflection from her eyes and she looks bored. She blinks and nothing happens. Unlike the short visions he saw in the past attempts such as her first sorting, their first encounter, when he called her a mudblood for the first time, her exploring the ministry, cooking with Mrs. Weasley in the Weasley Den, and many including her, Potter, and Weasley.

Her state starts to flicker and he sees her wince and let out a painful moan as the spell tries to extract the memories out of her. He sees a flicker of an image but it goes as quickly as it came. He watches her put up a deep struggle, a bead of sweat dripping from her forehead. Her eyes turn hard and then empty. Her knuckles are white in the balls of fist on her lap.

"Relax, you can do this." He murmurs in encouragement, his heart just being ripped apart seeing her put up this struggle. He couldn't stand her being in pain, he couldn't stand the last two hours but she was persistent.

She finally relaxes and goes back into that emotionless state. He watches her, waiting for her to crack like the other times. He wants her to, so he could snap her out of it. So she could return from this state that was driving him insane. He wants her to succeed and fail at the same time. Succeed for the future, but fail because she was starting to scare him in more ways than he could comprehend.

He waits for an aggravating moment that seems like an hour.

No, nothing.

Then the white light pushes itself into his view.

She failed.

The light hits him like before and morphs itself around him like a cloud. The image starts to gain color and it slowly turns into a memory. Suddenly it was just her sitting alone in a compartment, staring out the window. Another attempt. She was walking with Cormac all the way to the Slug Party. Her standing alone in front of a light show.

He could tell she was making up memories, deleting him from her life.

He stopped.

She has this weak smile on her face and slowly meets his gaze. "I did it."

He stares at his wand he starts to twist in his hand. He gives a light smirk at the corner of his mouth but his eyes tell a different story.

"What's wrong?" She asks, staring at him with a slight tilt to her head.

"Nothing," He looks at her with that reassuring smirk, "Good job, Granger."

She frowns and narrows her eyes, "Are you honestly upset that I learned Occulemency against you? That you can't read my mind anymore? Merlin, you are pathetic."

He gives off a humorless laugh, "You think I'm upset because I _can't read your mind?_" He shouts.

"You are such a…a git! You just can't stand that someone was better than you!" She's at her feet giving him a loathsome eye.

"Oh wow," His eyes narrow as he challenges her, "You really believe that much of me, don't you? I'm sorry but unlike you I don't always find satisfaction by being a competitive know-it-all."

"OH!" Her mouth forms into the letter 'O' and her eyes are popping like mad and she arches her back backwards, astounded. "There's the Malfoy I used to know!"

"You would go there, wouldn't you? Whose being pathetic now?" He rolls his eyes and starts to walk away when Hermione felt steamed and slaps his arm with a nice swing. He grips his arm and glares at her.

"Did you actually just _slap me?_"

Her eyes flash towards his arm and back to his eyes, not really believing she did.

"Wow, what next? Are you going to punch me in the face? Are you? Because, entertain me. I haven't done anything but try and help you today, spending all day in this room trying to help you learn Occulemency. I had to put up with you screaming and going out of breath. I had to suck up the fact it was killing me, but no! You were too stubborn! You kept asking for more because you are honestly the most stubborn girl ever! Stubborn and constantly competitive for your own good." He stares her down and her face heats up into a shade of red.

"Quit being such an arse!"

"Quit being such a heated up little brat whose acting like a stupid child throwing a stupid tantrum."

"Why are you acting like this? Can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you, Hermione. It's just hard to show appreciation when you're acting so immature. Leave and come back when your done with your ridiculous hissy-fit."

"I am not throwing a hissy fit! I'm just upset how you are being so ridiculous about me learning Occulemency!"

"Stealing my words now? And yes you are STILL learning, you honestly think you're done? You think you mastered it now? You're not even close! So stop acting preposterous and get it together! Stop trying to always be on top, it's pathetic."

Her glare bores into him and then she lets out a long groan and she turns on her heel and marches out of the room rambling about boys, stubbornness, and something about being pathetic. He listens to the stomping of footsteps of the staircase. Draco lets out a little scream and strides over to the door and there was a simultaneous sound of two doors slamming from upstairs and down.

His fists clench up till his knuckles hurt and he thinks about punching the door but he settles for the bed which he hits over and over. He gets burns on his fists and he collapses onto the mattress. He finds himself rambling about her between his teeth so he turns over so his face sunk into the pillow and he let out a long scream.

_Girls!_

* * *

**what did you think?**_  
_

**PS: for those who don't understand why they are in a fight, its because they are both exhausted. They just spent a long time doing something not fun. So Hermione is tired and a bit grouchy and Draco actually tells her why he was really upset but then covered it up with something to make her madder, not helping the situation. So there you go :)**

**Next chapter will be fun, promise :)**


	21. ch21 being stubborn

**OOC: this is probably the shortest chapter I've made so far, but it has a nice flow.**

**I'm going to get started on Ch. 22 early, maybe tonight if i'm lucky.**

**dude dude dude duuude duuudddddee DUDE! 99 reviews (blows away from computer and hits the ceiling, it cracks, then flows off to space) THATS ONE AWAY FROM ONE HUNDRED! HELP A SISTER OUT!**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Jo Rowling is credited for Harry Potter and all it's characters and events. Me? I don't but i do own this behind the scenes story :D (do i? Do i not? I DONT KNOW! oh well, read on. Like Jo Rowling would ever even know i exist.)**

* * *

The door opens and the sound of laughter breezes into the room as the couple steps inside to escape the cold. Their hands are full of bags whose handles are seeping into their skin. The man sets the bags on the floor as does his wife.

He stares into the house and listens. Nothing.

That was unusual.

"HERMIONE?" He calls out to his daughter.

His wife behind him shuts the door. "Perhaps they are asleep?"

He glances at the clock that reads nine thirty. "Doubt it."

It was quiet and usually there is at least the sound of a TV on or them making jokes. Occasionally he would come home to the sound of Hermione's stereo blasting upstairs.

"Oh, they are probably reading." Hermione's mom concludes and starts to move the bags into their room.

"Hermione?" Her father calls again.

Again, nothing. He starts to get frightened and rushes up the stairs. He slowly approaches her door and gives one more call, "Hermione, are you in there?"

He knocks on her door and he hears a soft whimper.

"Hermione, open up."

"I don't want to talk right now." She snaps, her throat sounding very closed up.

"What's the matter?"He asks gently, hating her tone. He never liked it when his daughter was upset. She was his world. "Come on. Open up and tell dad what's wrong."

"GO AWAY!" She screams and he hears a pillow hit the door.

His eyes widen, new tactic. "Hermione Jean Granger, you open this door up right now."

"No," She says.

"No?"He jingles the door knob to find it locked. "Hermione, open up."

"Please go away," She says.

Her father sighs and goes back downstairs where his wife meets him with worried eyes, "Hermione won't come out of her room. She appears to be really upset."

Suddenly he hears the sound of a sink turning on. They both turn around to find Draco casually leaning up against a counter drinking a glass of water. He looks at them and their expressions.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Mr. Granger demands as he steps into the kitchen.

He shrugs, "I don't know. Girl problems?"

Mr. Granger tries hard to not be amused. Mrs. Granger then steps into the kitchen.

"Draco, honey, why is Hermione so upset? She won't come down from her room." She puts it gently, wanting to get to the bottom of it.

He sets his glass down, "Why don't you ask her?"

"I tried, she just tells me to go away." Mr. Granger says, crossing his arms.

Draco flashes his eyebrows, not surprised. He picks up his drink back up and brings it to his mouth.

"Here, let me try." Mrs. Granger offers and leaves the room.

There is silence in the kitchen other than the sound of footsteps going up the stairs and the hum of the refrigerator. Draco cups his glass in his hand and stares off into the unlit living room.

"What happened?" The dad finally asks, determined to get an answer.

Draco flashes his eyes over at him then slowly turns to face him. "She's just upset because she took something the wrong way."

"Elaborate."

He rolls his eyes, "Well…it's kind of hard to explain. The point is, we had a bit of a go and I said some things…she said some things. So she's all steamed about it."

"Well, you need to go fix it. She's really upset."

He shrugs, "I'm upset too." His eyebrows are high on his forehead, "You don't see me locking myself up."

"Listen, girls function a lot different than boys." Mr. Granger leans up against the counter too. "And they are much more stubborn. Hermione isn't going to come down till you apologize first."

Draco gives a humorless laugh and sips his water till it's all gone. He gives Mr. Granger a look that read _You really think I'm not as equally as stubborn? _He fills his glass back up with water and the two men hear the sound of footsteps. Draco's heart skips when he thinks it's Hermione but only finds an upset mother.

She is wearing a different face, rather than kind and understanding she just looks pissed off. It was a certain look that convinced Draco if she gave it to Lord Voldemort himself, it would make him hide under his bed in fear. Draco gulps.

She snaps, "Draco you get upstairs right now. I'm not sure what happened but you march your arse up those stairs and apologize."

Draco's eyes widen and he looks at Mr. Granger for backup. The man just stares at Draco then becomes suddenly interested in one of the cupboards behind him. Draco looks back at the mother.

"Excuse me?" He asks with an animated look.

"You heard me."

"You are not my mother." He smiles to himself.

Mrs. Granger grabs him by the ear and pulls him out of the kitchen.

"Woman!" He shouts and starts to swat her away. "This is barbaric, whaddareyoudoing? I'm a Malfoy, you can't do this to me! Get off!"

She throws him up the stairs and he starts striding away from her giving her an intense and bizarre look. "Bloody hell, woman…"

"You get up there and apologize, young man!" She shouts, hands on her hips.

"Ok! Ok!" He skips up the stairs two at a time. He curses under his breath as he walks to Hermione's room.

He hesitates and then gives a light knock.

"Did you not HEAR me? Go away! PLEASE!" A girl's voice shouts from the other side.

He lets out a long breath, "It's me. Draco."

There is a tension in the air and she doesn't say anything. Suddenly the door pulls back and reveals a puffy-eyed Hermione Granger.

Draco gives a light chuckle and her eyes narrow. "What do you want?" She spats.

He smiles "Um, your mom dragged me up here, dear."

Her eyebrow comes up. "So, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm not sure yet." Draco teases and she tries to slam the door but he stops her, then casual walks into her room. She closes the door then turns to him.

"What is your problem?" She demands.

He scans the room again then picks up a snow globe, shakes it, and watches as the little white specks float around. He puts it down then looks at her, "Me?"

"No, the other person in the room Draco," She stares at him darkly. "Seriously, what is your problem? We were having such a pleasant time and you were being so good. Then you just snap right back into your git self and…I don't like it. It makes me feel awful inside."

"I wasn't being my _git self_ I was being _real. _You know, if someone says something that you are not particularly a fond of; it doesn't make them a bad person. It makes them a real person not afraid of saying what they think. It's called an opinion, Hermione. And my opinion is you are so overloaded with knowledge and talent you think you're better than everyone else. You just assume that's all everyone wants from you."

Her eyes are starting to water up again, "I knew it. You just came up here to continue to be rude to me."

He grunts and throws his hands behind his head, "What the hell, Hermione? Are you not listening to the words coming out of my mouth? Open up your ears!"

"You know what I think? I think you are just overcome with jealousy that you can't possibly process that someone like me could actually be gifted. That someone like me has a one streak deal, a one dimension personality that there can be just one motive for the things I do. You know _why _I try so hard? You want to know why I stay up till one o'clock every night studying, practicing, and reading?" Her eyes bore into his and she tries to catch her breath, but her heart is still beating like mad, "Because of you. People like _you."_

He blinks, "That doesn't even make sense."

She catches his sentence before it even ends, "Of course you wouldn't think it would make sense." She gives off a humorless laugh, "I try so hard to excel in magic, in knowledge, in the world…because I'm constantly ragged about how I'm beneath everyone because I'm young. Because I'm a girl. Because I'm a-a _mudblood. _People are constantly bragging about how I can't do this, how I can't do that. I am sick of it! Always have been! I'm constantly told that I don't _deserve _my magic. I just want to prove I do. And you know what…I DID. So you can-"

Her mouth was shut by the crushing of his lips against hers. Her eyes widen and her cheeks flush as she feels both his hands gripping her shoulders. As soon as one hand creeps up to stroke her hair she closes her eyes. She whimpers and tries to cave into the kiss but she found her throat closing up. She breaks out of it and wraps her arms around his waist and just starts to sob.

He takes his other hand and strokes the small part of her back and tries to hush her up with soothing words. She doesn't understand whatever he was saying but she found it nice to hear. Her body shakes like mad though and she keeps finding new ways to grip tighter onto him like a lifeline.


	22. Ch22 Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

**Eep :) the story-alerts are incredible :)**

**100+ reviews? -faints-**

**-awakes- thank you soo much, you guys :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully the next update will be soon :)**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter :)**

* * *

Draco sits her down on the bed and massages her shoulder as she leans on him. She whimpers and sniffles against his shirt while shaking. His brow comes down in concern. For some reason, this is one of the times when he liked her the most. He had always believed her to be so perfect, grounded, and organized. Flawless.

It was messed up to think like that, he knew, but it was true. As he watches her crumble against him at her most vulnerable, he could finally see she was human. She wasn't perfect. And that flaw made her beautiful in his eyes. Because it reminded him she was actually real. She was real, and she needed him, another person with flaws, to help her.

"Do you usually do this? Or is it just me?" Draco asks outloud, smiling against the top of her head.

She shakes her head and lets in a big sniff as she chuckles ever-so-slightly. She stiffens then brings her head off him and lays it in her hands as her elbows rest on her skinny knees. She brushes her hair back then wipes away her tears. She looks at him wearily, stands, and leaves the room.

He sits on her bed for a moment, wondering still what just happened. He blinks confusingly, stands, and follows her lead. She's already heading into the kitchen by the time he reaches the stairs. He smells something cooking and the aroma fills his nostrils.

He skips down the steps and turns to find Mr. Granger over a steaming pot and Hermione sitting on the counter sipping on some fresh tea her mother probably made her. It wasn't a big mystery to see that Hermione not making eye-contact with him meant she was still mad.

He does a dance in the doorway in which his foot goes in then bounces right back behind him in a swaying motion. He turns and then leaves for his own room, feeling uncomfortable.

He scans the area again and leaves the door open. He makes a bee-line for a book shelf and picks up a random book, skims through the pages, and then chooses another one. This time he didn't care and just tosses it on the bed then bounces next to it. He feels the leathery texture then pries it open and reads.

He begins to scan the words, the sentences, the paragraphs then the pages and it all grew into one as his eyes moves back and forth as they scroll down. He yawns and catches a pocket of air in his throat. His eyes grow heavy and before he knows it, his head collapses into the folds of his arms with closed eyes.

X

"So tell me dear, what happened?" Her mom asks, leaning forward against the marble counter.

Hermione twirls her finger on the edge of her cup, "Nothing,"

Her mother chuckles, "Nothing, _please_," She overstresses the word.

"Really mum, there's nothing to make a fuss over. It's just childish matters that should brush by. We had a bit of a spat and it's—it's over." Hermione takes a sip of her tea.

"Did you guys apologize?" Her mother asks.

"Well, no-,"

"Why not?" Her mom turns and stirs the pot of soup.

"Well, I'm not until he does." She pronounces childishly, "He just kissed me, _like that makes up for it_." Hermione declares with a hint of emotion behind her words.

"He kissed you?" Her mother tries to act casually. Mr. Granger's head perks up and snaps in Hermione's direction. She blushes.

"Well, yeah. It was kinda the right thing to do in the moment, I suppose. I was crying and ranting and he kissed me." Hermione says, yelling at herself in her head to shut up. "You know what…I'm going to go check up on him."

Hermione takes a last sip of her tea, sets down the mug, and leaves the kitchen for the guest room. She gives a light knock on the door. "Hey, Draco?"

She sees a body on the bed and the blonde head lying down. She walks forward and notices that he was reading. She gets on her knees so she's at bed level. His head is turned to her with eyelids peacefully closed. His face was like porcelain and all his features look so calm, almost like a child's. Not even a child's. Right then he looks angelic.

A slow smile creeps up on her face and she brushes his soft hair back. "Draco…" She calls as if waking up a small child.

He stirs and his eyelids shut tighter, creasing creases in his once-peaceful face.

"Draco, you need to wake up," She soothes.

He mumbles something unintelligible.

"Draco," She snaps and gently pats his back.

He moves away from her in his sleep while groaning and sighing into the folds of his arms. Her eyes narrow and she tries not to think how adorable it was. She rolls her eyes and then moves to her last resort. She takes her fingers and dances them against his side.

He chuckles then flails around laughing. He leaps up and flips himself off the bed on the other side. With a thud he hit the ground. He gets up and tries to restore his dignity by brushing the creases down on his clothes.

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus." He says, exasperated.

Hermione raises an eyebrow, "What?" Then she laughs, "Oh yeah, the school motto."

He stretches his arms before him, "Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon." He declares then stares at her, "You of all people should know _that_."

"You're not an actu-," Hermione starts trying to wipe away the smile pasted onto her face.

"Um, excuse me Granger, last time I checked my name is _Draco._" He closes his eyes, "Thus, your argument is invalid. In all…don't. _tickle. _a. sleeping. Draco."

She couldn't help it, she bursts into a giggling fit and Draco can't help but chuckle with her. He rubs his eyes, "So why, please enlighten me, _why_ you resorted to that, you nutter."

"You wouldn't wake up!"

He shakes his head, "Whatever. Just so you know…Slytherin's are known for their revenge." He flashes his eyebrows with his classic smirk..

She rolls her eyes, "Please, what could you possibly do?"

She meets his eyes and the biggest, mischievous grin appears on his face. "Let's wait and see."

"Yeah, and while we're waiting and not seeing I would like to talk to you about earlier." Hermione says, putting her hands on her hips.

Draco's smile fades and he looks away from her and his eyes get wider. A pink tint appears on his cheeks. "Oh yeah…about that…"

"Yeah, is there anything you would like to say?"

He looks at her, "What do you want me to say?" His hands come out as if he was pointing out something obvious. "Sorry? Well, I'm not. I have nothing to apologize for. If anything, it's you that should be apologizing."

"Me?" She shrills in disbelief.

"Yes you. I know it's very hard to comprehend that someone like Miss Perfect Granger can comprehend, but it was your fault. Not mine. So…I'm waiting." He crosses his arms implying that he was indeed waiting.

Her nostrils flare up, "How was it my fault."

"Let's see." He looks up dramatically and takes out hand, "First, you ordered me to teach you Occulemency." He taps one finger, "Second, you wouldn't stop until you had it right. Third, that took bloody forever. Fourth, you were tired and accused me of doing something I didn't. Fifth, you went on a freaking _rant _and you got all…emotional. You're just an emotional mess when it comes down to it." He grins, teasingly with raised eyebrows.

Her eyes turn dark and she stares at him in disbelief. "I'm the emotional mess?"

"Yeah,"

She squints her eyes and spins on her heel to leave the room then turns back to him. "I am not an emotional mess. You're just a big baby that doesn't know how to deal with people properly."

He puts his hands mockingly on his heart, "Ouch,"

She grunts in disbelief and leaves the room, "_Not even worth it, Hermione_." She mutters just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Oh, I'm worth it Granger! Stop being in such denial!" Draco calls behind her.

She stops in her tracks and frowns. Her chest is rising and falling at a dramatic rate and her face was heated up. She flexes her jaw and strides back into the room. Draco's eyes widen in surprise and a little fear as she keeps her stride right towards him. He starts to back up and accidently knocks something over in the process.

She pins him up against a wall with her arms straight and hands up against the wall on his right and left. His silver eyes are staring down at her and his beam is faltering.

_Was she going to hit him? Was she going to kiss him? What is she doing?_

Her eyes are shooting daggers up at him and the golden freckles in her eyes are so memorizing like they are diminutive enchantments swimming in them.

"Listen here, _Malfoy, _you have got to cut off this ludicrous act trying to fluster me up."

He just stares at her, afraid to speak.

"Apologize."

"No. I have nothing to-," Her eyes bear into his and she moves closer to his face.

"Apologize." She orders with a slight hiss to her voice.

He shakes his head, "You can't order me around, Granger. I don't care what you do, you're the one who—who…stop it."

She moves so her head so it was touching his forehead. His heart was beating madly. He takes a shaky breath and he notices how hot she looks when she's mad. She is so close now it was unbearable. He takes a gulp.

"I'm not letting you go until you apologize." She smirks evilly.

His inner Slytherin takes control of his tongue, "Then so be it, I'm never apologizing." He flashes his eyebrows, testing.

She tilts her head, "Nice try." She says it in a leisurely, entrancing way he didn't know Hermione Granger was capable of.

"Insufferable witch," He grins.

"Twitchy ferret," She mocks back moving closer to him in the heat of the moment.

His face lights up and he's yelling at his heart for beating so barking mad.

"Apologize," She says almost brushing up against his lips.

"No," He breathes. "You apologize for hurting me."

This makes her back away ever so slightly, "What? I didn't hurt you."

"Oh yes you did,"

He looks like a tin solider pinned up against the wall, but then he moves his hands onto her waist.

"How did I hurt you?" She asks, concerned.

He gives a light smirk and looks downward then back to her eyes, "You don't get it do you?" His eyes turn heartbreaking.

There was a deep cough behind them. Hermione jumps, realizing she was pressing up against Draco, who had his hands on her hips. Her face flushes pink and she looks at her father with a guilty expression. Draco, however, keeps his cool and gives Hermione a sad smile then looks at her father.

"I repeat: What if she tries anything?" He smiles and Mr. Granger tries his hardest to keep a poker-face.

"Dinner is ready. Would you two be so kind to join us?"

"Yes dad," Hermione stammers, ducking her head as she rushes past her father in embarrassment.

Mr. Granger wags a finger at Draco, accusingly.

"What?" Draco lets out an animated face as he gestures his hands out. He strides past the man complaining, "She was all over me."

He pushes Draco forward a bit and laughs. "Crack on…"

* * *

**please review bellow any comments/suggestions.**

**Yes, suggestions ppllllleeassee**

**what would you like to see/read?**

**date ideas? Funny jokes? Events? Dramatic/comedic events?**

**Would you want a kidnapping? **

**Invasion?**

**An owl?**

**(haha, wait till you see what i have in store for you)**


	23. Ch23 Patronus

**Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think :)**

**disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter or its characters**

* * *

"Could you please pass the bowl of mashed potatoes?" Hermione asks Malfoy across the table politely.

There was an odd silence that supper, a tension in the air. Mr. Granger didn't bring up the event he had walked in on but the two teenagers were just waiting for it.

"Could I?" Draco teases.

"May you please—thank you." She grabs the bowl quickly before he could move it away from her reach.

He snickers and starts to eat his own supper.

"So," Mr. Granger announces and they flinch, "I was just thinking…we should go visit that river spot you used to have so much fun in. You know the one by the forest with the trees."

"Honestly dad? That sounds dreadful, being it's freezing outside." Hermione pipes up.

Her father shrugs, "I guess so. Oh the memories there!" He grins at his daughter, seeing her as his own world, "All because of you, always begging us to take you there. You see, those are just memories that stick with you forever. Little Hermione attempting to skip stones and splashing in the cool waters. We used to camp there too. Maybe in the summer, huh? Draco, you're welcome to join us then, if you want."

Draco's twitches a smile but his eyes are sad. He takes a slow breath and looks at his plate, obviously not hungry anymore. In fact, he looks sick. He takes in another breath and doesn't make eye-contact with anyone, "May I be excused, sir?" He asks, his voice hollow.

Mr. Granger frowns at him, "Well, yes, I suppose. Is there anything the matter, Draco?"

He shakes his head, takes his dish and heads to the kitchen. After quickly washing his plate, he leaves and there is a sound of the front door opening. Hermione quickly stands up.

"Sorry, be right back." She says calmly then turns, "DRACO!" She calls loudly and runs after him.

He is in the middle of the street, hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky. There is no snow falling in the dark, cloudy sky. His is turned to her, so she could only see his dark silhouette and the grey fog winding up around him from his breath. She grabs her jacket and closes the door, cancelling out the yellow light that was escaping the house.

She folds her arms then walks towards him, "Draco, its bloody freezing out here. Come on inside."

He says nothing.

"Draco, come on."

He turns his head and she sees his eyes were glistening with tears.

"Oh Draco," Her eyes start to water up to as she glides up to his side and wraps him in her arms. He digs his head into her hair and she rubs his back. "Stop, you're going to make me start crying and you know where that leads to."

He clutches onto her, "I'm gonna die…he's going to kill me…He's going to kill me and my family."

His hopeless tone breaks her heart, "No, no that's not going to happen. I won't let that happen."

He clutches onto her, making it clear he didn't believe a word of her soothing tone. "You know it's true, you know…and yet you keep trying to make me hope. I don't _hope, _I face reality."

"Knock it off, Draco. Quit thinking like that." She tries to placate him.

He moves his head off from her and holds her forearms, "You know what you promised me, Hermione?"

She stares at his silver eyes, patient for him to continue.

"You said that you would be my girlfriend, you remember that?"

She nods confirming, "Of course. Well, we certainly have not been acting like it."

He smiles, "There isn't acting in this, Hermione. Couples fight."

"Draco-,"

Suddenly he pushes her behind him, "Hermione, what is that?" His voice slightly trembles.

Hermione peeks her head over his shoulder then widens her eyes, "Draco…get inside." She pushes him aside and he gives her a look to which she returns, "Draco GET INSIDE!"

She leans over and picks her wand out of her boots.

The shadowy figure was approaching them slowly, its cloak swaying with the light breeze. It comes like a grim reaper but Hermione knows better. When it sees her wand it speeds up in a bee-line towards her. She hesitates hearing the sound of the dementor, a sound similar to that of a vacuum. However, this was a vacuum for your soul and all happiness that keeps one going.

"It got colder, didn't it?" Draco says behind her.

Hermione stands her ground, "Draco, get inside."

"No, I'm staying here with you."

She gives him a look. "Please enlighten me what use you are."

He narrows his eyes at her then looks forward, "Hermione!"

The dementor is feet in front of them and stretching out its skeleton arms.

Hermione doesn't hesitate, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" She flicks her wand like Harry had told her.

Nothing. Just a little wisp.

She grabs Draco's arm and pulls him back as she backs up. She tries again, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Nothing!

Hermione turns around and darts down the street with Draco constantly looking back, watching the figure chase them.

"Why isn't it working?" Hermione complains under her breath.

"Are you leaving something out? This isn't the time for things not to be working, Granger!" Draco asks, panting ever so slightly as they turn a corner.

Hermione thinks, "A happy memory! I need to think of my happiest memory! But—but I forget."

The dementor just turns the corner as she says that. Draco's stomach was bubbling with fear and Hermione looks like she's been petrified.

He turns to her, "I'll give you a happy memory." He grabs her neck and kisses her.

Hermione's fear in her stomach then turns into butterflies and she finds herself escaping into him. She smiles a little and he pulls back, pushes her forward.

"NOW!"

She opens her eyes then collects herself, remembering the seriousness of their situation. As she flicks her wand she says, "_Expecto PATRONUM_!"

There was a white light that escapes her wand now, an airy substance so bright it was like the silver-lining on clouds. It spread and made itself like a shield over Draco and Hermione. The dementor bounces off from it making that…that _noise. _

She keeps her focus and points her wand more directly. The shield brings itself forth into a single line like a laser and chases after the haunting figure.

Draco squints, seeing her patronus. He smiles when he notices the figure of an otter. It bounces on the air like the animal would do on land, however it always left a bluish white substance wherever it when.

They eventually chase the dementor out of the skies and they wait a while before they decide to retreat.

"That was brilliant, Hermione." Draco praises, smiling at her.

She smiles her thanks then grabs his hand as they walk back to the house, "Thank you."

"Any time," He winks and she gives him a slight shove.

He squeezes her hand and she leans her head against his shoulder for a brief moment smiling. "It's freezing out here. When we get back, I'm making a fresh batch of tea."

"Your family is really big on tea." Draco comments.

She laughs, "Yeah, mum always says its fuel for the body. She doesn't like coffee, neither does dad. There's nothing wrong with a nice cuppa tea."

"Never," Draco teases. He then faces Hermione to him, "Hermione…you have got to teach me that spell!"

She frowns, "It's really complicated, Draco."

He rolls his eyes, "_It's really complicated, Draco. _PLEASE! Occulemency is really complicated, you did it!" He grabs her shoulders and gives her these pleading puppy-dog eyes, "Please…"

"Fine." She caves in and he lets out a big white smile.

"Great!"

She laughs and looks up in the sky, seeing a shadow coming closer. "Here's your chance."

"What?" He turns around, "Bloody hell…"

He snatches his wand out, hidden in his coat pocket. Hermione grabs his wrist and points it at the creature.

"Make this motion," She breathes, leaning up against him and moving his hand in a circling and flicking motion. "Hold onto your happiest memory, something really powerful. Not your first flying lesson—Harry tried and failed that," Draco chuckles, "Something meaningful. So powerful it lights your soul. Overpower the dementor with it. And keep focus. You must keep focus and hold on. Quick! Expecto Patronum."

Draco closes his eyes for a brief second thinking on his favorite happy memory. In his life…happy memories were hard to come by but as soon as 'happy' came to his mind he thought of Granger—Hermione Granger.

He smiles, opens his eyes and feels his heart give off its own light. He does the circling and flicking motion and focuses it on the incoming intruder. "Expecto Patronum!"

The silver light immediately strikes out of his wand as well as the one next to him. Two patronuses leap forward and attack the dementor in a bright light that consumes it. Draco keeps his focus and ever so slightly touches Hermione's back, which enforces the memories even more. The dementor screeches and spins completely out of sight. It would be a fool to ever come back.

Draco laughs and lowers his wand, "Ha! I did it!" He turns to Hermione who was smiling in amazement.

"Fantastic Draco," She says smiling so bright it made his insides leap for joy, "The D.A. had such a hard time with that one, you have no clue! What was your memory?"

He smiles and puts his hands on her forearms, "You."

She smiles even more and hangs her arms behind his neck and plants a kiss on his lips. Draco could have stayed like that forever, under a streetlight craving Hermione's warmth in the cold and holding her in a lovely kiss. She pulls back but doesn't back away as he holds her. She smiles again then gets this curious look on her face, "I didn't really see what it was though."

Draco frowns in agreement, "Yeah, all I saw was the light of it."

"Here, try again. I want to see."

He gives a chuckle, "Bossy one, aren't you?"

"Oh shut it," She smiles and hangs to his right side so he has enough room for the spell.

Draco looks around, "What about the muggles?"

Hermione chuckles, "I cast a spell on the house a while ago so no muggle could see. A muggle could stare at my house and it would be trying to look at your blind-spot and if they focus, it gives them a headache and they carry on. If by some odd reason they ever saw, they would just assume it was fireworks and ravens."

"You're so clever." He compliments then flicks his wand, "Expecto Patronum,"

The silver light comes out and dances before them. It was indescribable. There was no shape. It didn't know how to figure out Draco Malfoy.

He frowns and summons it back, "That's…interesting. Does that happen with anyone else?"

Hermione shakes her head, "No, it doesn't."

He tucks his wand in his jacket and tries to shrug it off but he couldn't even come up with a cocky comment to say. So he just looks to Hermione and calmly smiles, "We should head back now."

"Yeah," She kisses his cheek, "Don't stress about it, I'm sure you're just too amazing for it to figure you out."

She links her arm in his and forces him to walk back to the house, he looks at her, "What exactly is your definition of 'amazing'."

She rolls her eyes, "Come on you big goof."

They come to the front of the house Draco holds the door open for her. She giggles a 'thank you' and he takes one last look behind him before closing the door. They take off their jackets and boots and set them in the entry way. Hermione enters the kitchen and she finds her parents sitting on the couch, fast asleep. Hermione lets go of Draco's arm and walks quietly over to them. She looks at them so lovingly before she brings a blanket and lays it over them. She kisses their foreheads then heads over to Draco.

"You really love them, don't you?" Draco comments in a whisper.

She looks back at them, "Understatement. I would do anything for them." She smiles then turns to go make them a cuppa tea.

Draco leans against the counter watching her, memorized with every movement. She gestures whether he wants one and he shakes his head. Together they turn off the lights and head out of the room. Hermione is heading upstairs when Draco tugs on her sleeve, making her turn to him. He pulls her into a kiss then whispers, "Goodnight,"

She smiles lovingly, "Goodnight, Draco. Don't let the bed-bugs bite."

His eyes widen animatedly, "What? Granger, please tell me that's a joke. If it isn't, I swear-,"

"It's a joke. Actually a muggle-saying."

He glares at her, "Well stop with the muggle-sayings. You know I won't get it."

She smiles, "Why else would I do it. I just love having that advantage over you."

He shakes his head, "And I can't throw any wizard-saying because Merlin-forbid you probably read up on all_ those _too."

She bites her lip, "Goodnight Draco."

He watches her as she goes up the staircase then heads to his own room. He wipes his face with his hands and lets out an exhausted sigh. He let his face drop as he bounces against his bed. His digs his head into his pillow and gives a brief scream.

As he turns over, his mark begins to burn.

He rolls up his sleeve and watches as the snake that came out of the skull moves so lively. He winces but is oddly fascinated as well as scared of the moving ink. He winces and looks up to the sky, pleading for help. He grits his teeth and gives out a whimper.

He is so tired, but he knows what is to come if he falls asleep.

"Ahh," He says outloud. He grips onto it and feels it turning hot under the cursed spell that linked him to the Dark Lord.

Tears start to swell up in his eyes and he flips on top of his arm.

"Go. Away." He curses under his breath, clenching his teeth so hard it hurt. His eyes water up as he looks to the heavens, looking for help. "Help me."

He grunts again and suddenly his entire body temperature goes up. His forehead draws little beads of sweat. He stands up in a stumbling manner. He grabs the hem of his shirt and takes it off in an angst manner. He grabs his hair, trying to distract him but his eyes start to go out of focus.

His arm. Bloody. HURT.

And he is so tired…so tired.

His fluttering eyes tempt him to go to sleep and the burning sent him into anxiety. He trips and falls onto his bed and his breath is loud against his ears. It gets softer and softer and then he drifts away.

X

Hermione puts on her green and red Christmas pajamas and ties her hair up in a messy bun. She grabs her soft, red robe out of her closet and heads downstairs to put away her cup. She is about to head back upstairs when she hears a soft scream.

She rushes over to Draco's room and flings the door open and has her wand out, "Draco?"

He is twisted in his covers and she could just make out his twisted pale face in the dark.

"Draco?" She rushes over to him to find his head covered in sweat and his eyes shut tight from his nightmare.


	24. Ch 24 Midnight Terror

_**Happy fourth of July :)**_

_**Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter and my mind. (not really, im unique ;)**_

_**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review your thoughts and what you liked about the story, i get a lot of story alerts but i feel like no ones really reading it. **_

_**Have a great day, enjoy :)**_

* * *

"Draco," Hermione brushes back Draco's mussed, platinum-blonde hair that was sticking to his forehead. He moans like he was in a high fever. Feeling his forehead, he might just have had just that.

"I'm trying," Draco slurs in his sleep, his forehead creasing. "I am. I—I'm not a failure."

Suddenly he starts to shake like he's being electrocuted. She sees the whites in his eyes and he winces in pain and holds back a scream.

"Stop! Stop!"

"Draco, come off it." Hermione snaps, eager to get him back. "Draco!" she shakes him and he begins to shake as if the temperature went down twenty degrees. "Draco Malfoy, wake up!" She shakes him, her tears threatening to fall from her lashes. "Please, Draco. Wake up."

His eyelashes flutter and he winces. His hand comes up and holds onto her with a steel-tight grip.

"Please, let me go," Hermione swats at his grip, which is causing her pain. His hand is going white from the pressure he was producing. His face is pale and shadows cascade his frozen, terrified from. He lets out an angst cry for help.

Hermione's head is spinning. Her arm is going numb from the pressure. All she can do is brush his hair and try and soothe him out of the nightmare. His living nightmare. At these times, though Draco is perfected in the art of Occulemency, Voldemort has a way of reaching all his followers whether they like it or not. Draco explained to her that it isn't really a conversation; Voldemort didn't have time for that. Instead, it is a voicemail that threatens and torments you, rattles your head till you beg for mercy. After all, Voldemort doesn't essentially rule on love. He rules on fear, which give him his power.

"Draco, sweetie, please…please wake up," Hermione winces at both the pain in her arm as well as the pain from watching Draco in his current state.

"Please, no! No!" Draco pleads, tears streaking down his flushed cheeks.

"Draco," she soothes.

He is shaking and holds onto her like he's drowning in a frozen sea.

"Please…" he begs in an empty voice.

She looks longingly at him and takes her place in front of his bed. She leans up and coaxes him, not even sure if he could even hear her. She says comforting words and pleads for him to wake up. It was like someone put ice on her stomach as she watches him be in so much discomfort and pain.

She must have stayed by his side half the night, brushing his platinum blondes backwards and talking to him. She talked about how much it killed her to see him like that, how much she hated Voldemort, how she wouldn't leave him. She talked about Hogwarts and her adventures: her first year when she played a real-life wizards chess and won, when Umbridge got carried away by centaurs, Grawp and how he couldn't pronounce her name and called her Hermy; She talked about her favorite books and why.

She is in mid-sentence talking about Fred and George's tricked treats when she notices his eye-lashes fluttering.

The window is open and the moon is lit up, casting a bluish white light into the room. It gives him a dreamy appearance, almost like a ghost. He had looked so haunted all night, with his pale features enhanced. When he opens his eyes, however, they are very blue. They are as blue as she ever seen them and it just stops her sentence short and she loses her breath.

They are such an unfathomable sapphire that they capture her. His eyelids slowly open, like curtains being drawn back. His face is still flushed and he looks incredibly weak. Red circles outline his semi-bloodshot eyes. His gaze meets hers and it's obvious he isn't fully there. It isn't a dead look but it isn't that much alive either.

He takes a breath, which encourages her to take one as well; relieved in the outcome. Her eyes look so tired, tired of watching him in pain. No sixteen year old boy should ever have to go through that; she couldn't even imagine what he had seen in that dream.

She lets out a breath out and brushes her wavy hair out of her face. She closes her heavy eye for a second, finally absorbing the relief that started to consume her. Her eyes water up a bit and she looks down at him.

There are no words that need to be said as they look at each other.

He looks at her arm and sees his grip before he could process it was his own. With stiff and cracked movements after releasing her, feeling as if he was moving through steel. He begins to pant and tries to bring his hands to his forehead to remove the perspiration but Hermione does it instead.

Her fingers are cool against his hot head. His hands still move stiffly to his head and hold her hands against him. He closes his eyes and takes in a shaky breath and releases it. He tries to sit up. Hermione tries to help him but he moves her away, groaning, _"I'm fine."_

He gets up in a sitting position and looks at her.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he growls.

She blinks, "What?"

He closes his eyes, "I thought you were going to sleep. Why are you in here?" He opens his eyes and looks to see if there was a clock anywhere, "What time is it?" He looks at her, "How long have you been here?"

Her mouth opens and closes, "I—I…It's—"she makes a face with her brow arch in confusion. She shakes her head then cocks it to the side, "Excuse me?" She hopes he could see the circles under her eyes.

He did: it sickens his stomach. "You were with me all night, weren't you?"

She takes a breath and narrows her eyes, "Yeah—yes. Yes, I was. I spent all night with you making sure you were ok."

"Did I look ok, Granger?" His eyes spark.

"N—no. No. You looked awful. You were tossing and you had a fever—"

He strokes his mussed hair back. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asks flatly.

"I—I tried! You wouldn't! I tried and then you locked me in this death-grip!" She massages her arm. His eyes glance at it sorrowfully. She shakes her head and supports herself on the bed to get to her feet, "You needed me."

He looks at her funny, "I've had these episodes quite a while now. I don't need you to loose sleep over trying to comfort me."

"It wasn't just for you, Thick one. I would have lost sleep either way because it killed me to see you in that much agony. I needed to be at your side to know you woke up. I needed to see your eyes looking in mine and be assured you were going to be ok and have someone there when you woke up. I needed you."

He stares at her, just amazed with her. His heart calms down to a steady beat. "Go to sleep, Hermione." he says in a soft whisper.

Hermione closes her mouth and keeps her concerned frown. She lifts her leg up and starts to crawl into his bed.

"No," Draco says slowly and amused. A smile spreads across his face and he swings his legs to the side of the bed.

Hermione blinks and shakes her head, obviously consumed with weariness. "Sorry," she mumbles as he gets up to lead her out of the room. "I'm just—"

"Yeah, I know Hermione."

"—tired. I didn't—I wasn't thinking properly."

"Mmhmm," Draco says, chuckling.

"Why is your shirt off?" Hermione ponders outloud, checking him out as he leads her to the staircase.

Draco's face gets pink and he looks down to see he was shirtless. "Umm…"

"You must work out or something," she comments, still looking at him with lids half-closed. Every time she blinks it takes a second for her to snap back into consciousness.

Draco's face gets hotter and he takes her arm, leading her up the stairs one by one, Hermione letting out random comments all the way up. They get to her room and she just drops onto her mattress. Draco stares at her with an amused, weak grin. He sees her back rising and falling with every breath she takes.

"Bloody hell, you're asleep." Draco comments, with an unbelievable smirk and raised eyebrows. "You're seriously knocked out." He snickers and sees her closed eyelids and her mouth drooped open.

He tugs the blankets out from under her and then picks her up slightly to move her under them, careful not to wake her. He pulls the blankets on top of her as she cuddles into her pillow. He then tucks some loose brown locks behind her ear. He takes a moment to just look at her and lets a smile appear on his face.

He smiles to the ground then looks up through his eyelashes, "I'm in so much trouble…" He chuckles to himself as his heart starts to pump harder against his chest. He sits on the edge of her bed. "I can't believe that you actually stayed with me all night. But really, I don't get why. Why would you put yourself through that? I don't understand." He looks wearily at her, trying to figure her out. "I mean," He adjusts himself to face her. "You—you knew you couldn't wake me up. And knowing me, you should have known I wouldn't be particularly happy when I woke up. But…you stuck with me for hours. Just sitting there, letting me grip onto your arm like that." He shakes his head, muttering, "Stupid Gryffindors, always so brave and caring. You're arrogant for being so selfless." He looks at her again. "You're not even awake. Why am I talking to you." He pats her foot and gets up to leave the room.

Before he shuts off her light he grins, "You want to know _how _I know you're asleep?" He leans forward, "Because you're not making any of your snarky comments. You're actually quiet for once."

He smirks, flips off the switch, and lets the moon's light fall on her, giving the impression that she was underwater. He saw the outline of her curly hair and the curves of the sheets, forming her girlish figure. He swallows and lets his lids get heavy, "Goodnight Hermione, thanks for…you know. But honestly, don't ever do that again. I don't want you to do that."

He falls onto his own bed what feels like just a moment later. He allows himself to snuggle into his sheets and pillows looking up at the ceiling. He takes a breath. Then another, trying to reassure himself he is ok. Trying to convince himself he is actually alive. Here. Well.

He isn't good.

He isn't _fine._

He isn't even _ok. _

He was gut-wrenching, mind-burning, throat chillingly terrible in every aspect. He wants to close his eyes and shut them tight, drown out the world. But he _couldn't. _His lids hurt from already squeezing them so tight. Every time he blinks, he winces, remembering the Dark Lord's message…that hiss of a voice that slithered in all the corners of his mind, snaking its way through trying to get to him. It did.

He puts his hands behind his head and sighs at the ceiling, a creased in his forehead.

He knows he isn't going to get any sleep. Not tonight.

He thinks about going upstairs then slaps himself out of it.

_You don't need her, Draco, stop it. She's not going to lose another second of sleep. You do not need her._

He sits up and strokes his fingers through his hair, swinging over the side. He looks up as he hands rub his features downwards. He leans over and turns on a lamp. Light flashes into the moonlit room. The walls turn a light green but the shadows loom past everything. Draco stares at them, feeling like they were stretching.

His heart starts to race and he looks out the window. There is darkness other than the moon lighting upon the rooftops of the neighboring houses and through trees. It looks so ominous rather than beautiful. He notices his breathing rate picked up to. With heavy feet his trudges over and closes the curtains.

Looking around now, it gave a greater feeling of unwelcoming to the room. He felt isolated. His fingers are still on the window curtain, lacing around the fabric. He peeks it open a little, to assure himself a little.

He rubs his neck and walks over to the bookshelf. As he scrolls his eyes over the elegant titles his mind is elsewhere. He grabs a random book and holds it in his shaking hands. He looks around at the shadows that decorate the floor. The dark silhouettes are by his bed, by the bookshelves, the pictures on the walls and desks, the desk, the lamp, his suitcase, even his own. Draco isn't scared of the dark. He isn't. He just…has issues with it.

He takes a leap to his bed and flips open the book. He reads the first lines.

_"If you are interested in stories with happy endings, you would be better off reading some other book."_

"What the bloody hell…?" Draco murmurs and flips the book over to read it's title.

**_A Series of Unfortunate Events _**

_By Lemony Snicket _

_Why would someone want to read something like that?,_ Draco thinks to himself, _It scares away half the audience. But…curious what he means by that…_

He flips back to the front page and begins to dive into the literature. Page after page goes by and his mind starts to clear itself.

_How long is this? _He thinks and flips to the last page, careful not to make any injuries to the book. 162.

Not that long.

Curious he reads the last sentence of the last page, wanting to know what the author had in store for that unhappy ending.


	25. Ch25 Unfortunate

**I'm so sorry guys this took so longer than usual. I had a lot of crap thrown at me this week that I wouldn't burden you with right now, just know i found it hard to write. I nearly gave up too. But, it's over and i feel much much better :)**

**So here you go.**

**If you don't remember, Draco is staying with Hermione's family over break and he taught her a bit of Occulemency, she taught him a patronus after they were attacked, and then when they got back Draco's mark started burning and Hermione stayed with him all night while he was tortured with nightmares.**

**That's about it**

**Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review! More reviews, the faster i write.**

* * *

Sunlight hits Hermione's eyes, causing her to cringe and wiggle up into a sitting position. She stretches out her arms behind her for support. She closes her heavy eyes then snaps herself out of it, getting a good look around the room. She lets out a breath and realizes she probably just slept for only a few hours since she had spent her night looking after Draco, who was most certainly ungrateful.

Oh bother, she had worse nights. Oh Lord, she had worse nights.

She swings her legs off her bed and clumsily walks over to her calendar that is pinned to her wall. After ticking her tongue on the roof of her mouth, something she did to wake up her mind, she grabs a Sharpie and crosses off the date on the calendar. A smirk crosses her mouth when she sees it's the 23rd. Christmas was just in two days.

Hermione moves downstairs slowly and forces herself to go to Draco's bedroom, despite how it feels like a force-field was pushing her away. She gives a light knock and receives no answer in return so she swings the door open. Draco is found, face buried in a book, lightly snoring, mind you.

She gives a tired smile then a wince slaps it right off her face as she remembers last night. She moves closer to him and kneels at his side.

"Hey Draco…" she says softly.

He moans and then a tired arm comes out of bloody no-where and pushes her face away from him, "Get lost…" He muffles.

She slaps his hand, "Draco, its morn and you need—_she tries to push him so he could see her—_to—_he groans and refuses—_get—_she falls on her bum—_up." She blows a strand of hair out of her face.

"Can't you see I'm trying to have a moment of peace, Granger?" Draco slurs and pulls a blanket around him.

She stands up and brushes herself off, "Whatever, Draco. Weird how you still want to sleep after last night."

He props himself up on an elbow with a chuckle, "You make that sound dirty."

Her mouth gaps open in astonishment from his comment and light blush crawls up her cheeks. She just stands there looking like a fish out of water with narrowed eyes as he smirks with tired eyes.

Finally she speaks, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that."

He shrugs with an arched eyebrow then falls right back down. She walks over to him and snatches the book from underneath him, "Draco! You do not _sleep _on books! It's completely barbaric! Treat them with respect." He flies up and stretches his arm out towards her as she closes it. He looks like someone just took his child away from him.

He gives her a look and when she closes it shut he snaps up right revealing he is still shirtless, "What the bloody hell was that for? I was reading that thank you very much!"

She gawks at him for a second then holds the book to her chest, "Maybe you shouldn't sleep with my books." She begins to walk away.

His eyes turn to slits and he gets up to walk towards her but he stumbles on his tired legs and knocks her into a bookshelf, pinned up against her. His eyes widen and her heart pounds against his chest.

"Give it back," He demands, still on top of her reaching for the book she was stretching away from his reach.

"No,"

He growls and rolls and in his next attempt to snatch it she sees her opportunity to hook her leg around his waist, grab his bare shoulders, and roll on top of him, beaming.

"Ha!" She exclaims in triumph, holding the book in the air, legs on either side of him. Draco's eyes widen at her counter-attack and her position on him. His face heats up and she's too innocent to know what she is doing. She then smiles and then swings her legs over on the same side, so he lets out a breath of relief.

She reads the cover of the book, continuing to humiliate him, "A Series of Unfortunate Events…" she gives him a smirk, "Hmm…ironic, huh?" He groans underneath her weight.

She balances it in her hands and smiles down at the book, memories sweeping over her eyes, remembering the nights she stayed up reading it herself and the constant hours she thought about it. The side of her mouth curls up. "I quite enjoyed this novel. It was really captivating but absolutely bizarre. I mean—"

"GRANGER! GET OFF ME!" Draco bellows under her.

She beams back down at her victim, "Apologize."

His mouth opens and closes, "W-what?"

She grins down at him and moves her hair to one side of her shoulder. "Apologize for calling me a competitive know-it-all."

His face was priceless, "You're still on about that?"

"You never really formally apologized for it."

He gives a humorless chuckle and looks away from her, "I am not apologizing. Especially since you slapped me and called me a git throwing a hissy fit."

She rolls her eyes, "You were _so _throwing a hissy fit."

"Was not,"

"Was,"

"Wasn't," He takes the chance to reach up and tickle her side, throwing her off balance and allowing him to roll on top of her. "Was not." He grins mischievously, pinning her arms down over her head. She tosses back and forth under him.

"Get off me, Draco."

"Not until you apologize for slapping me."

"Urgg," She groans, realizing the fault in her plan. She finally gives up and just stares at him with a flexed jaw, resisting looking at him with his shirt off…

_Snap out of it Hermione._

She groans again and tosses her head to the side, refusing to make eye contact.

He chuckles at her, "Don't underestimate a Malfoy."

Surprisingly he lets go of her hands and rolls right next to her. They were both breathing heavily. Draco turns to her and snatches the book out of her hands, "I was reading that."

"Noted,"

He smiles, gets to his feet, and props up on the bed. She scurries herself up and looks at him with loathing. "Are we ever going to settle this?"

Draco flips through the pages of the book, trying to find his place, "Not likely."

Hermione rolls her eyes and sits next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she bit her lip. "How are you doing?"

He glances at her from the corner of his eyes, "Bloody fantastic, Hermione." He remarks sarcastically then pretends to read his book, scratching his jaw.

She wraps her arm around him and he groans.

"Stop distracting me, Hermione."

Her cheeks rise against his shoulder, "You find me distracting, Draco?"

"Yes, very much so," Draco says flatly, flipping the next page.

She blows out a gush of air in a pout and stands up, not feeling wanted. Suddenly he grabs her hand and spins her towards him. She looks at him with dangerous eyes but then they soften as they sink into his silver ones. He flashes her a small smile. She sighs with pity for him.

Of course, it isn't his fault. He probably slept for an hour and then she rudely woke him up.

"Don't pity me, Hermione." He says, "Don't. Not even for a second. Pitying each other just wastes our time."

"If I didn't pity you, we wouldn't have become friends." Hermione states, wanting away from his gaze he had locked on her.

Draco acknowledges this with a little tilt to his head, "Maybe…"

"Maybe this is a bad idea? Maybe we shouldn't be friends, much more in a relationship?" Hermione challenges him. His throat feels tight, "Yeah, we shouldn't be friends. We shouldn't be in a relationship. Merlin knows you shouldn't know where I sleep much less you shouldn't know my parent's faces. It's dangerous, absurd, and completely out of the question for sane people. But you know what?" She pauses, watching his face sink, "I'm _not_ a little girl."

She looks hard at him, "I'm…the brightest witch of my age and I sure as hell can handle _you. _I can put up with all your rubbish and throw it right back at you. I can be your worst nightmare, or the most important person in your life that can be by your side until the end, despite all your flaws. And let me tell you something, Draco Malfoy. I pity you because you don't even realize it. I pity you because of your background, that you never had someone like me that could have stopped this fate of yours. I pity that your background, your family, your childhood tried to create you into a monster and you had no one to turn to to turn you around. Don't you dare tell me I can't pity you, because I can sympathize with any one I sure please to, especially those who need it."

Draco sucks in a breath and blinks up at her, searching her eyes. She was finally out of breath and had one hand on her hip, meeting him directly in the eyes and not looking away. She sees how he is trying to keep a façade, but she notices a finger is twitching in anticipation. She had noticed this often, he usually did it when he was trying to be strong about something but he was nervous.

Very steadily he says, "I don't need it, Hermione." His finger twitches on the book, rubbing against his thumb now.

She laughs, "Stop being so stubborn."

"Stop being so insistent," He snaps back at her, those cool eyes still locked into hers.

"I wouldn't have to be insistent if you weren't so stubborn." Hermione challenges back, loving the challenge.

"An entity that is insistent just pushes one to be more stubborn." He shrugs.

"Stubborn," She snorts, "I change my mind, you just have such a big ego you're afraid of sympathy, afraid of people touching you in any way, because if they do you feel weak. And Malfoy's just can't stand looking weak. That explains why you won't apologize for anything."

Draco throws his book down and stand up, challenging her now in an angry matter. "You are seriously still on that? It's been days, Hermione. Get freaking over it! You're the one who is stubborn, the one who is big-headed _and I'm not just talking about your hair._ You just can't _stand _not having your way, to have praise and acknowledgement." He grabs his hair from the front and lets out a big breath. He looks up to see her eyes were ice-cold, yet on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry." The words roll off his tongue.

She blinks then decides it's time to leave. As she turns he grabs her hand and pulls her behind him. He struts to the door, closes it, and locks it. He turns to her, "I changed my mind. We're settling this right now. Can you sit down and hear me out?"

She stares at him with those cool, caramel eyes that look like she's going through a list of non-verbal hexes to throw at him.

He put his hands on her forearms, "Stop." He gets close to her face, "We need to settle this."

She purses her lips and looks at him with the same intensity. She was so tired of him trying to push her away, why should she even put up with his nascence? Why should she just walk away? What is the point? He's just trying to push her away, why shouldn't she give him that satisfaction? Now, he was actually insisting on settling this? This thing that had been going on for days? This should be good.

"Fine," Hermione caves in and plops down on the bed. "I'm listening." She crosses her arms in defense.

He blows out a breath, "I wasn't _jealous_, Hermione. Not at all. Not a single bit." His eyes look sincere though he was frowning down at her. "The thing is…it killed me to see you that stubborn, to give your all even if it hurt you. Do you think I enjoyed your screams and feel you draining your soul, trying to fight it?" He closes his eyes and brushes his hair back in frustration, "It _was awful_, Hermione."

Hermione bites her lip. She isn't sure if he noticed, but his eyes showed he is lost in his own thoughts, and she finally noticed. Her cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink, her mouth slightly agape and of course her body sank in realization, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize at the time." She looked up, concerned for him.

"Obviously," He takes a breath and his eyes widen in animation. He then looked at her, allowing his shoulders not to be standing so square like the previously were, but actually sank down as if he finally let the burden fall on them, the dignity and pride vanished. He bit his lip and looked at her, not trusting what she was going to say next…scared even, "So, do you understand now?"

She purses her lips, "Well, yeah, but it's still no excuse to call me names."

Draco's eyes widen and he lets out a chuckle, "Sweetie, you were calling me names too!"

"Yeah…so?" He tries to be serious but she then smiles sweetly, causing a grin to appear on his own lips.

"That's just something we do, I guess." He chuckles, "We fight like an old married couple."

She gave a smile that flashed as quickly as it came.

An old married couple? Her and Draco? Preposterous.

She bit her lip and watched as he sat down next to her. They were both looking forward, him out the window and her at the bookcase.

"You should really go put a shirt on," She finally says.

He turns to her only to find she was smiling. He lets himself smile to, "What? Am I distracting?"

She rolls her eyes, "You're impossible you know that?" She is still smiling.

He tilts his head in way like, _yeah, I know. _

"I don't know about you, but having the Dark Lord haunt you in your dreams really gives you an empty stomach. I'm hungry, what about you?"

She turns to him and she gives a light laugh, "Yeah, come on." She lets out a hand which he took but before he exits the door after her, she puts a hand on his chest and pushes him back, "After, you put a shirt on."

"Maybe I'm not _that _hungry." He says with a cocky grin.

She raises her eyebrows, "_Draco…"_

He puts his hands off, "Fine! Fine…Geez, sometimes you're scarier than _him_." He winks and goes over to his suitcase and waves a shirt in the air, "See? Look," He throws it over his head and in that brief moment where he couldn't see her she looks at his lean chest and let a blush escape her cheeks. She bites her lip and looks at her nails like they were the most interesting things in the world.

As he walks past her with a shirt on his back he mumbles something.

"What was that?" She teases.

"Nothing," He grumbles.

She catches up to him and plants a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you," She chimes

He immediately smiles, "Maybe I should wear shirts more often."

She rolls her eyes, _and maybe you shouldn't…_She stomps on her foot and he looks at her curiously.

She quickly avoids his gaze.

"What was that for?" He smiles.

"Nothing," She grumbles. "How does eggs sound?"


	26. Authors Note

**Alight everyone, I lost my inspiration for this story. It seemed so dragged on and fluff isn't really working for me. It's starting to get unreal and I think I didn't give them enough room for character development. **

**I'm writing another story as we speak and it's like this one but has more of a real edge to it, a real story. **

**It's gonna be fantastic :)**

**I would really like you guys to read it**

**So, I'm gonna get a starter on that, maybe write the first four chapters and then I'll start uploading a chapter a week, or faster depending on reviews :)**

**Thank you so much everyone**

**Bless 3**


	27. Author's noteim sorry

**Alight, alight I feel like a bitch now.**

**I didn't know and wasn't thinking right**

**I'm sorry followers, I'll continue the story :)**

**But I'm still gonna write that other version that'll be uploaded by tomorrow. **

**I'm sorry**

**Alight, I'll get started on the next chapter for this.**

**Thanks for telling me you wanted this continued :)**

**Love you guys **


End file.
